This Love Is Difficult But Is Real, Shikamaru
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Los hijos de las dos empresas mas famosas de Japon se comprometen el uno al otro para destruir a la empresa enemiga Suna Co. vs Nara Co., pero sin embargo el destino les depara algo mas, iniciando asi una guerra mas de amor ShikaTema AU
1. Prologo

**Una Relacion de Hermanos**

1

_**2004**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se fijo en el reloj, pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y sabía que su sirvienta llegaría y la empezaría a molestar, así que resoplo y se desperezo para ponerse de pie.

-Temari-Sama –dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

-¿eh? –Respondió y su sirvienta entro -¿Qué pasa Rui?

-Su padre la solicita en el comedor en media hora ya que los cuatro tienen que r a la reunión con…

-El presidente de no se que compañía enemiga, si, si lo se Rui -la interrumpió Temari haciéndole un gesto con la mano –dile que bajare lo mas rápido que pueda.

Dicho esto tomo su ropa y se metió a bañar, se cambio y se arreglo tal y como decía su padre "La princesa de Empresas Suna".

Así pues bajo al comedor donde ya se encontraban sus hermanos menores, Kankurou y Gaara, al igual que su padre.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, padre- salido haciendo una pequeña reverencia al entrar.

-Desayuna rápido, Temari –le respondió sin siguiera levantar la vista de un montonal de papeles que tenia.

-Lo que diga, Señor –repuso haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y se sentó al lado de Gaara.

-Itadakimasu –dijo y empezó a comer.

-No quiero que esta vez te comportes mal, Temari, tienes catorce años, compórtate como tal –le advirtió su padre con severidad.

-¿Y por que no le dices nada a Kankurou? El siempre me provoca –le reprocho, tragando con dificultad.

-El punto es que tu eres la mujer y mi sucesora –ella frunció el entrecejo y volvió a su plato –hoy el presidente de Nara vendrá con su jijo, que es menor que Gaara por un año y quiere conocerlos personalmente –Kankurou hizo una mueca y Gaara gruño.

-¿Tengo que toparme con el bobalicon de Shikamaru? –exclamo Temari con la boca llena.

-¿Lo conoces? –inquirió su padre.

-No –repuso ella con un leve sonrojo –pero va a la escuela que esta enfrente de la de Gaara, lo he visto un par de veces cuando voy por mi hermano.

-Entonces no lo juzgues –la regaño y soltó un sonoro resoplido- aunque si es igual que su padre…

Los tres niños pusieron los ojos en blanco y terminaron de desayunar en silencio.

-Bienvenido, Presidente No Sabaku –lo saludo un señor, entre mucho gene y miles de destellos de las cámaras fotográficas.

-Presidente Nara –devolvió el saludo con los dientes apretados –Supongo que el es Shikamaru-Kun ¿no?

Temari saco la cabeza de detrás de su padre t se fijo en el niño que estaba aho, tenia una mirada de completo aburrimiento y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, miraba el suelo como si tuviese el deseo de escapar de ahí.

-Si, mi hijo y el heredero de Nara Co. –respondió el otro señor dándole una palmadito en los hombros a su hijo –ah y mi esposa, Yoshino –señalo a una elegante y delicada mujer.

-Mucho gusto –repuso su padre forzando una sonrisa que nadie noto que era forzada –mis hijos, Temari, Kankurou y Gaara –los tres hicieron un gesto con la mano –Presidente Nara ¿Procedemos a la junta?

-Lo que guste, Presidente No Sabaku.

Los adultos se perdieron en una sala grañidísima la cual cerraron las puertas dejando a los cuatro preadolescentes fuera.

-Bien y ahora a esperar –murmuro Kankurou y se sentó con la espalda recargada en una pared.

-Kankurou por Kami-Sama, siéntate en una silla –lo reprimió Temari y Kankurou le saco la lengua, ella también.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso eres su madre? –pregunto Shikamaru hablando por primera vez.

-Alguien tiene que encargarse de ellos ¿no? –repuso ella, alzando una ceja y acercándose a Shikamaru.

-Vaya tontería –replico y Temari se sento en una silla, muy elegantemente -¿y tu que? ¿Te crees la Reina de Inglaterra?

-mi padre quiere que sea como mi made –le espero con una mueca –y mi madre era así.

-Patrañas.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunto Temari alzando la voz unos cuantos desvíeles, Kankurou y Gaara miaron a su hermana entre divertidos y asustados.

-que esas son patrañas, no tienes que ser como alguien para que te quieran.

-Yo no soy… -se quedo sin habla y frunció el entrecejo –yo no lo…

-Ves –la apunto con un dedo –estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Mejor cállate ¿quieres? –Le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano -¡eres tan insoportable!

_**2005**_

_-Tras la muerte de el presidente de Suna Co., No Sabaku Sojiro, toda la herencia quedo a nombre de su hija, Temari, quien es la mayor de sus tres hijos, curiosamente la joven e tan solo quince __años, lo ha rechazado y el tutor legal de los niños, Hanazawa Baki, ha decidido que el será el Presidente temporal hasta que Temari lo acepte y sea mayor de edad._

Tras escuchar la noticia, Temari apago el televisor y se seco las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ya que sabía que su vida había cambiado por completo.

_**Konnichi-wa!**_

_**Espero que esta historia se vea interesante, es una mezcla de Naruto y Hana Yori Dango (la versión Coreana, sigo insistiendo). Bueno si primero Temari es una niña normal, bueno como cualquier hija de un magnate, pero con las palabras de Shikamaru todo cambiara…**_

_**Jaja espero y les guste si no…la borro completamente!**_

_**Espero reviwes!**_

_**Mariam-Sensei**_


	2. Regreso

_**2**_

_**2009**_

_-tras estar ausente varios años, la heredera de Suna Co. No Sabaku Temari, vuelve al lado de sus dos hermanos y tal vez a reclamar la empresa de su honorable padre, No Sabaku Sojiro, pero ¿será la indicada para tener tan pesada carga sobre sus hombros? Recordemos que desde Inglaterra esta "_Millionaire Diva" _se ha visto envuelta en varios escándalos, tanto como sexuales como relacionados con el alcohol…_

-Tonterías… -murmuro Kankurou apartándose de las televisiones del aeropuerto, se mezo el pelo y miro su reloj –se esta retrasando…

-Su avión ya llego… ha de esperar a que todos se bajen o algo por el estilo –le respondió Gaara que estaba sentado en una silla escuchando música.

-¡Ya dije que solo vengo para ver a mis hermanos y punto! –Grito una voz que hacia mucho que no escuchaban -¿acaso alguna vez mencione que quería la empresa que mi padre quería mas que a sus hijos?

Dicho esto lograron divisar a Temari que se acercaba rodeada de cámaras y reporteros, ella los divisdo y corrió con dificultad (gracias a tremendos tacones, minifalda y gran maleta que traía) hacia ellos y se abrazo de Kankurou.

-¡Kami-Sama! ¡Como te he extrañado, baka! –lo saludo dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Siguen sin dolerme, mujer débil –repuso Kankurou acariciándole el pelo.

-Temari –dijo Gaara, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Con un simple "Temari" me recibes después de tanto tiempo? –dijo ella y lo abrazo con un solo brazo.

-¿Y que? ¿Sigues hablando Japonés o ya solo hablas ingles? –pregunto Kankurou

-_I'm talking to you in Japanese isn't?-_bromeo Temari y soltó una risita –no seas baboso y vámonos a casa.

-¿es cierto que te viste involucrada en una orgia o no se que? –le pregunto Kankurou cuando ya iban en la limosina.

-Nop –respondió Temari, acomodándose los lentes de sol -¿me crees capaz?

-No quiero escuchar acerca de la vida sexual de mi hermana… -murmuro Gaara

-Ay, por Kami-Sama, Gaara, no creo que tú no lo hayas hecho y lo tomes como si fuera algo malo –dijo Temari con una sonrisita y acomodándose el rubio cabello.

-err.…

-¿Qué tu no…? ¿Nada…? –se extraño Temari y Gaara tan solo bajo la mirada algo sonrojado -¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Casi diecisiete.

-_That's so weird… _-añadió sacando su propio Ipod.

Abrió la puerta de su cuatro, un cuarto que no utilizaba desde hacia poco mas de dos años, y se tiro de inmediato en su cama, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

-Me alegra verte de vuelta, Temari –dijo una voz y ella se incorporo de golpe.

-¡Baki! –Exclamo y recogió los pies, recargándose en la cabecera de su cama –Un tiempo sin vernos.

-Bueno si tienes en cuenta que la ultima vez que te vi…tenias dieciséis y…estampaste la puerta en mi nariz.

-Oh, eso suena tan lejano… -suspiro Temari –perdóname por eso, peros i supieras como me sentía en esos momentos.

-Bueno, creo que nunca llegue a entender a tres adolescentes.

-Eso me recuerda… -dijo mientras se incorporaba –ya que tengo ya diecinueve años…me toca hacerme cargo de la empresa, bueno de la empresa no, mis hermanos, la casa y el dinero.

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de que estuve mucho tiempo lejos de mi hogar, no significa que no me entere de lo que pasa con mi familia.

-¿Insinúas que yo he tratado mal el legado de tu padre? –inquirió Baki

-No, eso no, la empresa se ha mantenido a flote e incluso ha tenido una considerable aumentación del año en que me fui hasta hoy.,

-Entonces, si la empresa ha progresado…

-Mis hermanos, tu todavía tienes la tutela de mis hermanos. O bueno por lo menos la de Gaara ya que Kankurou ya casi cumple dieciocho –dojo Temari, poniéndose de pie.

-Pero eso era lo que tu padre deseaba. Yo he sido eso y más para ti y para ellos –repuso Baki acercándose un poco a ella.

-De hecho, mi padre tan solo quería que nosotros seamos felices –resoplo y añadió –cosa que jamás sucedió, ni con el, ni contigo. Mis hermanos ahora son mi responsabilidad y todo junto con ellos –abrió su bolsa y saco un folder –Desde que cumplí dieciocho todas las propiedades pasaron a mis dominios y ya que soy la presidenta yo decidiré que hacer con todo ello e incluso tu, estas salvado, por el momento, sigues siento el director de Suna Co. Pero nada será aceptado o lo que quieras hasta que pase por mi.

-Lo que gustes –dijo a regañadientes y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-¡Temari, tu estas muy loca! –Le grito Kankurou varios días después -¡en serio que nos has metido en un lío muy liado!

-Pero, Kankurou, Temari tiene razón, todo es de ella. –comento Gaara.

-Si, pero no creo que ha Baki le agrade todo eso, va a demandarnos o ve tu a saber que, te recuerdo que sigue teniendo el apeido Hanazawa, Gaara –repuso su hermano haciendo girar nerviosamente los auriculares de su IPod

Temari se quedo callada escuchando a sus hermanos discutir, tenia la vista fija en una fotografía de ellos tres y su padre hacia varios años atrás.

Recordaba a ese mocoso que unos meses atrás había visto por la televisión inaugurando un nuevo museo.

-Nara –dijo al fin.

-¿Eh? –Dijeron los dos hombres al unísono -¿Nara? ¿Nara Co.? –prosiguió Kankurou.

-¿Qué tienen ellos? –pregunto a su vez Gaara.

-Papa los odiaba –murmuró yendo por la fotografía –hay que unirnos.

Kankurou y Gaara miraron a su hermana como si estuviese loca.

-¡No me vean así! –Exclamó ella –Miren, al que Baki se de cuenta que quiero hacer algo para mejorar o no se que fregados me cederá todos los derechos.

-Creí que y eras la dueña –comento Gaara

-No, tengo que tener la aceptación de no se que consejo.

-¿Y si los Nara no lo desean así?

-No te preocupes, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, yo lo convenceré, al futuro presidente –añadió al que sus hermanos la vieran sin entender –al fin y al cabo es un hombre ¿no?

_**Konnichi-wa! ^^**_

_**Lamento por la tardanza pero es que no se por que pero no me llegaban las ideas para escribir este capitulo (creo que por eso me quedo medio raro xD) pero espero que una mangoneada (espero que sepan qe es)y una deliciosa carne asada rindiera fruto… jeje**_

_**Espero reviwes!! **_

_**Mata ne! **_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Mariam**_


	3. La fiesta de primera fase

****Capitulo 3****

_**La fiesta de primera fase**_

-Temari, si quieres ir a esa fiesta, mas te vale que te vayas apurando –la urgió Kankurou.

-¿Por qué siempre me hacen lo mismo cuando ya voy bajando? –pregunto al tiempo en que aparecía por la escalera.

Sus hermanos la miraron con la boca semiabierta. Había combinado a la perfección la sensualidad y la elegancia con un vestido negro, sin mangas, le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla y en sus descubiertos hombros se percibían brillos dorados, las zapatillas de tacón que llevaba hacían que sus piernas se vieran más largas y blancas de lo que ya eran.

-¿Qué? –pregunto al ver que sus hermanos se quedaran atónitos. Termino de bajar y agito las manos enfrente de los dos –bueno, ya que tienen la mirada de babosos quiere decir que logre mi cometido.

-Si, tanto que para que diga que si no fueras mi hermana… -le dijo Kankurou tomándola por la cintura –ya estarías esta noche…gimiendo mi nombre sin cesar.

Temari soltó una carcajada y se alejo de el, moviendo negativamente con la cabeza mientras Gaara veía al techo.

-Vámonos casanova, mejor guarda esas miradas para las otras –le dijo, apretándole ligeramente la nariz –lo mismo digo también para ti, Gaara.

-Maestros ¿quieren la limosina o sus respectivos automóviles?

-Yo manejo –dijo Kankurou -¿Vienes conmigo, Gaara?

-Ey –salto Temari –no, no, no, yo los llevo –sonrío.

-Ahí si, y si alguno de los tres se viene con alguien…triste nuestra calavera ¿verdad?

-¿Se olvidan de mi? –Inquirió Gaara –no se manejar…bueno, no tengo licencia.

-Fuck –murmuro Temari –bien, Kankurou, llevamos dos carros, si uno se va con alguien se lleva su carro y el otro se lleva a Gaara.

-Están hablando Demi como si fuera no se que –replico Gaara -¿Y si los dos se van?

-Pides un taxi –repuso Kankurou –ya en un carro y punto, ya veremos que pasa, ahora…

-¿Dónde es la fiesta? –pregunto Temari cogiendo las llaves que Kankurou le tendía.

-En uno de los antros de los Nara –contesto Gaara.

-Los Nara tienen antros y nosotros no. Algo que cambiare –dijo ella saliendo de la casa y acercándose al flamante deportivo rojo. -¡Amor mío! ¿Dónde estabas, corazón?

-En esta noche, No Sabaku Temari, hará su primera aparición desde su llegada, la semana pasada –decía una reportera mientras el deportivo rojo llegaba patinando –una muy buena manera de frenar…

-… en serio que me haces llegar besando el suelo –dijo Kankurou al tiempo en que le daba la mano a u hermana para que saliera del carro.

-Pues en ese caso tú serás el conductor designado –le dijo ella de mala manera.

-Pienso que Temari maneja mejor que tu –tercio Gaara.

-¡Y yo que pensé que me apoyabas, hermanito! –repuso este haciéndole una especie de llave de judo al cuello.

-Sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro –le dijo Temari con una carcajada, separándolos –vamos, tenemos que convencer a alguien de aliarse con nosotros.

Entraron en el antro, tal cual estrellas de cine y Temari observo a su oscuro y destellante alrededor.

-¡Jóvenes No Sabaku! –los llamo una voz a gritos, por el estruendo de la música electrónica, un individuo con traje negro. -¡El señor Nara los espera!

Los guío através de una estrecha escalera iluminada débilmente, llegaron a una sala privada, donde había unas cuantas personas, ya mayores, y el ambiente era un poco mas relajado.

-¡Ah! Mis queridos muchachos –exclamo una voz y se acerco a ellos Nara Shikaku, tal y como Temari lo recordaba -¡Temari! ¡Bienvenida de nuevo, bienvenida!

-Arigato gozaimasu, Shikaku-Sama –respondió ella saludándolo con un beso en cada mejilla –usted sigue estando igual y como lo recuerdo –dijo ella, componiendo una radiante sonrisa, Kankurou y Gaara se miraron con complicidad sabiendo que el plan de Temari estaba empezando a ponerse en marcha.

-Favor que me hace, señorita –repuso Shikaku –espero que estes dispuesta a tomar la presidencia de Suna Co. La verdad es que ese tal Baki no me inspira mucha confianza.

-No quiero ofenderlo, pero, esta noche no quisiera oir ni hablar nada de negocios y… -tomo una copa de champaña –divertirme.

-Bueno, si creo que en eso tienes razón –dijo Shikaku, algo decepcionado ante esa perspectiva –bien, en ese caso, deberían de bajar, este ambiente no es muy propicio para los jóvenes –añadió con una jovial sonrisa –y sirve que saludan a Shikamaru, debe de estar en algún lugar de abajo.

-Perfecto –dijo ella, con cierta satisfacción –bueno, nos vemos Presidente Nara –vacío la copa de un solo trago y bajo las escaleras contoneando las caderas.

-Kami-Sama…. ¿Cuándo los angeles bajaron del cielo? –le grito a Temari un muchacho que estaba sentado cerca de la barra.

-Demonios… aquí también rondan los buitres –masculló y se volvió a sus hermanos –bien, déjenme todo a mi…descuiden no tendré acción esta noche –añadió al ver la cara de Gaara –así no se trata con los hombres…ay, por Kami-Sama ¿por que no se callara?

-Bien, si tu no tienes acción esta noche, yo si hermanitos, después de todo ya tengo dieciocho –dijo Kankurou mientras unas muchachas pasaban por ahí -¡Mata ne!

-Bueno, yo veré que hago –dijo Gaara, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Nada de alcohol! ¿Eh? –Le dijo mientras se alejaba –bien, bien, manos a la obra –dijo frotándose las manos y sentándose en la barra, lo mas alejada que pudo de el que le estaba gritando.

Pasaron unas horas y ella seguía buscando sin cesar a Shikamaru, tan solo con la vista, hasta que tuvo que ir al baño. Se acerco al muchacho que le coqueteaba y le quito el cigarro que tenia encendido y se lo llevo a los labios, dando una calada y se fue.

-_'Cause every time we touch I have this feeling…and every time we kiss…I swear I could fly… -_entro cantando al banio, al verificar que no habia nadie que la pudiese escuchar.

Siguió tarareando alegremente hasta que se estaba lavando las manos (N/A lo que pude hacer el alcohol muchachos… xD), escucho que la puerta se abrió y sin pensar se acomodo la falda dejando al descubierto una parte de su pierna.

-¡Oh dammit! PERDON

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO? –grito Temari dándole una enorme cachetea al muchacho que acababa de entrar y soltando sin querer su cigarrillo robado.

-¡Mendokusai, mujer! –Mascullo robándose la mejilla -¿Qué una persona no puede cometer un ligero error?

-¡¿Liga…?! –Se callo de golpe al reconocer ese aburrido tono de voz, los ojos negro y el pelo largo y oscuro -¿Nara Shikamaru?

-Oh…mi… -murmuro quedamente –escuche que habías vuelto, Temari –compuso una enorme sonrisa y la abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de ella –tanto tiempo sin verte…

Se escucho un grito que resonó por todo el baño y ambos se soltaron al ver que un pelo rubio desaparecía por la recién cerrada puerta.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí –comento ella.

Salieron del baño y Shikamaru la guió hacia una especie de privado (ya saben de esos donde pueden cometer fechorías xD), cerro las cortinas semitransparentes del dosel y e sentó sobre un cómodo sofá y le hizo señas a Temari para que se sentara.

-Creo que este recibimiento es mucho mejor que el de la primera vez ¿no crees? –dijo Temari, recargándose en una de las columnas del dosel.

-Bueno, si tomas en cuenta que la ultima y primera vez que te vi tenías…pechos de huevo frito y voz mandona.

Justo en ese momento ella se acababa de servir un sake de una mesa de servicio cercana y el comentario de Shikamaru le hizo escupirlo todo.

-Hue…huevo fri…to –repitió ella entrecortadamente, tosiendo y limpiándose la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se tocaba, de manera inconscientemente, uno de sus senos.

-Digo, no es que los tengas ahorita –se disculpo Shikamaru, limpiándose distraídamente la nariz y mejillas del sake derramado.

Temari sonrío tímidamente y jalo un pequeño banco donde se sentó y cruzo la pierna, dejándole ver a Shikamaru un poco más allá de su muslo.

Este, vago la mirada unos instantes por sus piernas y luego carraspeo y se paso una mano por el pelo antes de preguntarle:

-¿Por qué volviste, Temari?

-¡Kami-Sama! –Soltó una risita cantarina –si eso no se lo he dicho ni a mis hermanos… -mintió, mordiéndose el labio -¿Qué para volver a mi hogar después de tantos años tengo que tener alguna razón?

-Bueno, mas bien, extraña qué vayas a poner casi en ridículo a Japón en el extranjero y que regreses un día sin decir ni pío. –le dijo el, acercándose un poco a ella, tendiéndole un vaso de vodka.

-Hay personas que se saben ganar distintamente la fama… -susurro, inclinándose hacia el, dejando que el escote se cayera y el pudiera observar libremente sus pechos sin sostén –tu actúas con carisma y no se que tantas boberías –continuo tomando el vaso que el le tendía –yo me divierto…no tengo que fingir para nadie –termino con una sensual sonrisa, alzo su vaso hacia el como si brindara y se enderezo.

-Yo dije algo parecido –dijo Shikamaru con una cautivadora sonrisa y se quedo viéndola fijamente , mientras ella se bebía el vodka que le había servido.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-¿es que acaso eres No Sabaku Kankurou? –le pregunto una de las muchachas a las que había seguido cuando se sentó, como no queriendo la cosa, a unos cuantos bancos de ellas.

-En persona –respondió el, jugando con la botella de su cerveza -¿Tu eres?

-Kim Seiko –respondió ella, acercándose a el –Matsu, ven…ah ella es mi amiga, Kana Matsuri.

-Un placer, señoritas ¿puedo invitarlas? –les pregunto con una sonrisa torcida (N/A casi al estilo de Edward de Twilight…creo que debo de dejar de hacer notas personales…gomen, gomen)

-Menor de edad –le dijo Matsuri con una tímida vocecita.

-Oye, Kankurou ¿has visto a Temari? Quiero irme si quiera al auto –le dijo Gaara llegando de repente.

-¡Venga! No estés de… ¡Ey! Pélame cual platanito –le gritó su hermano al que de repente Gaara se quedara mirando fijamente a Matsuri –am…ella es…

-Kana Matsuri –atajo Gaara.

-El es mi tutor –explico ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kana-San? -le pregunto Gaara.

-Sugiero que los dejemos solos –le dijo Seiko al odio de Kankurou.

-Buen punto –accedió el.

Así pues, dejaron a Matsuri y Gaara, que ni cuenta se dieron de que los habían dejado solo, y se fueron a una mesa, en un rincón alejado de miradas curiosas, donde ya había varias parejas semiocultas.

-¿y de donde conoces a los Nara? –le pregunto Kankurou, estableciendo una conversación.

-Soy su prima.

-¿Prima? Wow –dijo alzando las cejas.

-Luces mas guapo en persona… -le dijo ella, apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos y observando a Kankurou con lujuria.

-Bueno… –trago saliva –los medios no suelen hacernos justicia.

Seiko se llevo una mano al escote y lo descubrió un poco mas, haciéndolo parecer inconsciente.

_Diablos, esta chica si que es caliente…_pensó, sintiendo como si se quemara por dentro.

-¿Quieres perder el tiempo aquí…o…? –Kankurou sintió que un pie rascaba su pantorrilla, el se removió en su asiento.

El pie fue subiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Kankurou carraspeo muy fuerte.

-S-Seiko… -murmuro entrecortadamente.

-Relájate…

-No te cono…conozco –la caricia de ese travieso pie que hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro, sentía a su miembro erizarse mas y mas.

-¿Y que con eso? No quiero comprometerme contigo…tan solo quiero algo de sexo….

Kankurou tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para evitar caerse de la mesa cuando sintió otra horda de fuego, más fuerte que la anterior.

Seiko se metió debajo de la mesa y tomo por sorpresa el cierre de los pantalones de el, sacando su miembro y tomándolo con manos expertas, empezó con movimientos de arriba abajo, sintiendo de inmediato como el gran miembro de Kankurou se iba poniendo mas y mas duro.

-S-Seiko –jadeo en un intento de detenerla, pero pareció incitarla, así que ella apretó ligeramente la punta con su índice y haciendo movimientos circulares. El jadeo y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para que los demás no escucharan su gemido ronco.

-Y eso no es todo… -la oyó decir y de inmediato sintió la húmeda caricia que la lengua de Seiko le dio, provocando que emitiera una especie de ronroneo.

Kankurou estaba utilizando todo su control mental para lograr contenerse, pero la forma en que esa muchacha lo tocaba, lamia y apretaba en los puntos exactos lo volvía loco. Tenía las manos encajadas en la mesa, marcando un ligero camino de donde se había aferrado.

-demonios… es mas grande de lo que pensé –gimió ella y sintió como la boca de la chica aprisionaba a su miembro, el hecho la cabeza para atrás con ambas manos sobre la boca, intentando contener, vanamente, los jadeos, suspiros y gemidos.

-no…pu…puedo… -murmuro, jadeando sin control, bajando las manos y queriendo quitar a Seiko de su pene, ya que sabia que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax -¡Seiko! –exclamo, ahogadamente, apretando las manos en sus hombros mientras ella seguía con las caricias nuevamente manuales.

-Si…me gusta… -gimió ella, aumentando la velocidad, provocando que Kankurou perdiera totalmente el control y dejara que el orgasmo lo sacudiera con violencia.

La eyaculacion la sintió como si fuera una explosión de placer que llevaba años esperando emerger, oyó que Seiko soltaba una risita y lamia los restos de semen que habían quedado en el miembro de el, este recargo la cabeza en la silla, intentando regularizarse de nuevo.

-Demonios, niña –suspiro cuando Seiko salio de debajo de la mesa –eso fue… -se enderezo y guardo de nuevo a su ya normal miembro. –definitivamente me quisiste matar.

-Pues ahora quiero que me mates a mi… -le dijo y lo acerco a ella y lo beso en la boca, tocando sin piedad la lengua de el, se separo y sonrío picadamente –quiero gemir tu nombre…hasta el amanecer –le susurro en el oído y luego lo mordió levemente.

De inmediato el se puso de pie acomodándose el pantalón y procurando que no tuviese manchas de semen en su ropa o en la de ella.

Como había visto donde Shikamaru se había llevado a su hermana, se dirigió cual rayo y aparto las cortinas del privado, del cual se escuchaban algunos jadeos y suspiros.

Encontró a su hermana sentada arriba de Shikamaru, el cual le besaba los hombros, teniendo una mano, por dentro del vestido, en su trasero y la otra, intentaba bajar el vestido por los senos.

-¡Kankurou! –exclamo ella, levantándose y acomodándose el vestido.

-¡Dame las llaves! –le urgió.

-Oye, tienes una mancha blanca en tu pantalón… ¿Por qué? –le dijo ella, tomando el su bolso y sacando el boleto del valet -¿te vas?

-Si, hermanita ¿algo mas? –le dijo, desesperadamente.

-Pero ¿y yo y Gaara? –Le dijo siguiéndolo fuera del privado -¡Ah, hola!

-¡Hola! –la saludo Seiko, nerviosamente.

-¡Existen los taxis o yo que se! –le espeto, tomando a Seiko de la mano, su hermana lo jalo hacia ella.

-¿Did you get a condom? –le pregunto, viendo que Seiko acababa de descubrirse de una mancha en su pecho.

-Siempre ahí en mi cartera –le dijo el, sacando uno del bolsillo y poniéndoselo en la mano –suerte –se volvió hacia Seiko, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta afuera.

Mientras esperaban el auto, Kankurou la había jalado hacia el, y la besaba con pasión, sin dejar de tocarla toda, para que ella no perdiera el ritmo de esa noche.

_**Jojo aho**_**ra si que me excedí!! Pero es que estaba tan emocionada escribiendo el servicio de Kankurou… que… perdi la nocion del tiempo, ahora termino rapido por que tengo ensayo de coro a las seis ii ia son las cinco quince ii todavía ni me banio ni nada… xD**

**Dejen reviwes, ahh por cierto, en el proximo capitulo, sabremos que paso con Temari y Shikamaru!! Jaja pero el lemon de ellos… mas adelante…mas aldelnte…. XD**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Mata ne!**

**p.d. un agradecimiento especial a Naara-no-temari por darme el nombre de Seiko!! Sin ti no se que hubiera hecho, nena!!**


	4. Reecuento de daños

_**4_**

_**REECUENTO DE DAÑOS**_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold you're yes then you're no…_

Se rebullo en las mantas, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

_You're in and you're out you're up and you're down_

Intento levantarse al escuchar el tono de su celular, pero estaba tan enredada en las cobijas que callo al suelo.

-… segundo… -exclamó tomando el celular de su mesa de noche –si…diga… -escupió un poco para quitarse el pelo de la boca.

-_Hola, Temari –_la aludo la voz de Shikamaru desde el teléfono.

-¡Ah! Shikamaru –respondió ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-_Hable primero a la casa, pero me dijeron que seguías dormida…_

-oh… -atino a decir después de ver el reloj, pasaba de la una de la tarde.

-_Oye…etto…me estaba preguntando… ¿te gustaría ir al cine y después a comer conmigo? –_le pregunto con nerviosismo.

Temari sonrió con malignidad y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, estirándose largamente.

-Bueno, lo lamento, pero quede con mis hermanos para salir –mintió ella con un tono de compungimiento.

-_oh, no importa –_Shikamaru sonaba algo decepcionado –_bien, en ese caso…mata ne, Temari._

_-_see ya –respondió ella y colgó –Kami-Sama, que cosas que cosas –murmuro, se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

Bajo al comedor y se encontró con Gaara que ya estaba desayunando.

-Ohayo… -lo saludo con un enorme bostezo.

-Ohayo, Temari.

-¿y Kankuro?

-Debe se seguir dormido, acuérdate que tuvo compañía anoche.

-No lo recordaba.

-¿Pero como no te vas a acordar si tuvimos que venirnos en un taxi y para variar los gritos de esa chica que casi no nos dejaron dormir?

-Bueno, si no nos dejo dormir, tampoco hay que dejarlo ¿ne? –le dijo a Gaara y volvió a subir las escaleras.

-Kankurooo –lo llamo quedamente, con voz melosa y estirando la ultima silaba, entrando en la desordenada habitación.

Los encontró a ambos enredados en las sabanas, con Seiko recostada en el pecho de Kankuro y el le envolvía la cintura con una mano.

-Oe…Kankuro –le dijo más fuerte, jalando con cuidado el cobertor y este murmuro algo que parecía ser "_bumlebee" _(borreguita).

-¡Por favor no me obligues a desnudarte todo! No me interesa en lo mas minimo ver tus… cosas! –grito y los dos se despertaron sobresaltados.

-¡Demonios Temari! –murmuro el, tapándose la cara con las manos y Seiko tapándose hasta la barbilla con las sabanas y viendo a Temari con cierto miedo -¿Qué uno no puede dormir en paz en esta casa?

-Lo mismo digo –le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y golpeteando el piso con un pie –levanta ahora mismo ese perezoso trasero tuyo, tengo algo que contarles.

-¿A si? Pues mira Temii-Chaan –le dijo Kankuro llamándola como cuando era mas chico, la voz de niño pequeño incluida –levantare mi bello trasero cuando quiera –le lanzo una almohada que Temari esquivo fácilmente.

-¡Ahora! –le grito y le volvió a lanzar la almohada que le dio de lleno en la cara y Seiko tuvo que aguantarse la risa –ah, por cierto, alguien del servicio llamo un taxi para ti, no tardara e llegar –le dijo a Seiko, siendo amable de repente.

-oh, Arigato Gozaimasu –le dijo ella, algo extrañada.

0o0o0o0o

-Nos vemos entonces, Seiko –le dijo Kankuro cuando ya estaban los dos abajo.

-Gracias, Kankuro –le dijo ella en una especia de ronroneo y Kankuro la beso -¡Suéltame..! –le dijo con una risita ya que este no se separaba de sus labios –Ya… Sayonara, Kankuro.

Seiko salio, cerrando la puerta tras ella y Temari llego al recibidor y lo pesco del cuello y lo llevo hasta el comedor.

-Bien, muchachos –les dijo ella cuando ya estaban los tres solos en el comedor –la primera fase del plan esta completada, ese Nara ya se esta fijando en mi.

-Y como no se va a fijar en ti si te lo tiraste ahí mismo –le dijo Kankuro, dándole un trago a su jugo de naranja.

-Wrong… -dijo Temari, con cierto brillo en su mirada –fue solamente inocentes besos, bueno no tan inocentes…

_Al notar la mirada de Shikamaru, __Temari se sonrojo ligeramente, pero se cambio al soga donde el estaba sentado._

_-Tu tampoco eres el mismo –le dijo, recargándose ligeramente en el._

_-¿Eso crees?_

_-Bueno, puedo decir que eras un niño cuando te conocí –Shikamaru alzo las cejas –si, tenías diez años… ¿Cómo no vas a ser un niño? –le dijo con sorna –no puedo decirlo mismo ahora, apuesto a que tienes un montón de chicas muertas por ti Don Carisma._

_-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de ti…_

_-¿Perdón? –Soltó una risita –los tengo muertos… -toco su rodilla con una mano –al igual que a ti._

_-¿Cómo dices? –le pregunto Shikamaru viéndola fijamente._

_-Si pudieras ver como me miras –le dijo ella con una sonrisita –estas muy ocupado desnudándome en tu mente…o vistiéndome de colegiala o ve tu a saber que ¿me equivoco?_

_-Completamente –le respondió el con una sonrisa –eres tres años mayor que yo… ¿y piensas que te deseo?_

_-Las chicas de tu edad no están tan bien como yo –le dijo ella, aproximándose más a Shikamaru._

_El se quedo callado unos instantes y entonces se fuer acercando mas y mas a Temari, aunque extremadamente lento._

_-¿Quieres hacerlo antes de que me vuelva vieja? –lo apuro Temari y el la tomo por la nuca y le beso en los labios –eso hasta lo puede haber hecho mi abuelito…_

_Dicho esto, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y echándole los brazos al cuello, lo empezó a besar, introduciendo su lengua con lentitud y sensualidad en la boca de el, rozándola débilmente, como sin querer tocarla._

_Shikamaru la tomo por espalda y le devolvió el beso con fogosidad, asiendo que Temari perdiera momentáneamente el aliento, obligándola a separarse_

_-Creo que tu abuelita no hubiera __podido hacer eso… -le dijo Shikamaru, juguetonamente y Temari puso los ojos en blanco._

_Lo empujo hacia el respaldo del sofá, quedando los dos casi acostados. Temari l volvió a besar, mordiendo levemente sus labios, sintiendo el excitante sabor de la sangre, Shikamaru gruño un poco, entre dolor y placer y bajo las manos de su espalda hasta sus piernas y metiendo las manos por su vestido, acariciando su trasero, tocando las delgadas tiras de su ropa interior, mientras ella lamia y mordía la oreja de el, haciendo que el se estremeciera._

_Como todo era una especia de competencia, Shikamaru no quiso quedarse atrás y bajo por su cuello, cambiando una de sus manos a su seno izquierdo, acariciándolo con los dedos._

_-Repíteme…cuantos años tienes… -murmuro ella, acariciando la línea de su pantalón._

_-En dos semanas tendré dieciséis…_

_-No parece –dijo ella casi sin aliento, centras la mano de el agarraba todo su seno, haciendo ondulantes movimientos y besaba sus hombros._

-…y justo cuando iba a bajar mi vestido llego Kankuro y tuve un pretexto para no hacerlo –concluyo ella mordiendo distraídamente un pan tostado.

-¿y por que no lo hiciste con el? –le pregunto Gaara.

-Por que un hombre se queda mas… picado con una mujer que se hace la difícil –contesto Kankuro.

-Al fin dices algo con inteligencia –dijo Temari dando una palmada y Kankuro la miro con las cejas formando una línea recta –y como lo deje…sudando y son su amiguito enhiesto…querrá mas y yo se lo negare.

-entonces si te gustan las difíciles ¿Por qué te acostaste con Seiko? –le pregunto Gaara a su hermano.

-Porque esa niña y su boca… madre mía… me volvieron loco… me domino mi apetito sexual… -repuso Kankuro abriendo los brazos.

-Entonces tu miembro ya se apodero completamente de ti… -bromeo Temari y Kankuro le dirigió una mirada asesina –el punto es que eso si funciono, ahora solamente tengo que dudar varias citas…y luego ya saldré con el… me haré la difícil para hacerlo, si quiere de mi….será solo segunda base…

-Me compadezco de Shikamaru –dijo Kankuro alzando los ojos al cielo –bueno, hermanito, cuéntame de Matsuri.

-¿Matsuri? ¿Una chica? –inquirió Temari.

-Es solo una mocosa que va a mi escuela y que va demasiado mal en matemáticas y me pusieron de su tutor… -respondio con toda sinceridad y sin darle importancia.

-¿Y como se que no…tu sabes…solos… en su cuarto o ve tu a saber donde…?

-No –lo atajo Gaara, aunque estaba sonrojado ligeramente –jamás lo haría con esa niña inmadura.

-eso dices ahora…

-Si vuelvo a hacerlo con alguien, será con alguien que de verdad me interese y que sea algo mas maduro.

-Ey…espera, espera…

-No es pera… es maduro… -tercio Temari con una sonrisa.

-¡Temari! A ver Gaara ¿volver?

-Si, volver –admitió Gaara ,más rojo que antes Kankuro aúllo a carcajadas –me harías un enorme favor si te callaras.

-Gaara tiene razón –lo apoyo Temari, ceñuda –yo no me solté riendo cuando te vi en el armario con esa chica Coreana –eso le paro de inmediato la risa.

-Gomen, gomen, -murmuro limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos –es que… simplemente no me imagino a Gaara dándole…

-Al igual que yo a ninguno de los dos. Ahora, no crees una mala imagen en mi cabeza y CA-LLA-TE –subrayo y Gaara rió.

-Creo que somos los mas promiscuos en todo Japón… -dijo Kankuro rascándose la nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Jeje no se si los chistes de este capitulo estuvieron bien, jeje solo se que tome café y estoy algo hiperactiva xD jaja**_

_**Espero y os haya gustado.**_

_**Sayonara  
**_


	5. Semana de torturas

_**Capitulo 5**_

_****Inicia el torturamiento****_

El lunes, Temari se decidió a no salir de la cama, ya que había pasado toda una semana llena de reuniones con el consejo de Suna Co., comidas demasiado tediosas para ella y para todos sus hermanos, y rechazar varias citas con Shikamaru con todos esos pretextos, los cuales no eran tanto pretextos, en fin, esa semana había estado de muerte.

Aunque su deseo iba a durar muy poco ya que Gaara entro de golpe en la habitación de su hermana mayor, abrió las cortinas y le quito todas las cobijas de un solo tiron.

-¿Qué haces? No… basta… -mascullo ella.

-Lo siento, Temari, pero será mejor que te levantes y te arregles –le dijo, jalándola de los brazos para incorporarla y de paso le quito la almohada.

-¿y por que con tanta urgencia? –murmuro molesta.

-Nara Shikamaru hablo –ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –dijo que tendrías que aceptar esta cita o iba a tomar medidas mas…riesgosas.

-¿riesgosas? –Repitió ella tontamente -¿y adonde se supone que tengo que ir?

-A Ichirako Ramen.

-¡Pero eso esta tan lejos de qui! –exclamó, dejando caer ka primera blusa que su hermano le había sacado.

-No hables y vete, si es que quieres completar tu plan, mas vale que te vayas dando prisa.

XxXxXxXxXx

-Bien, tengo que poder….tengo que poder… -murmuró antes de bajar en el establecimiento –_Fighting!_

Respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta del lujoso restaurante (que se note que aquí cambia un poco el famoso establecimiento de ramen xD)

-Buenas tardes, señorita –la recibió el maître -¿tiene reservación?

-etto… no se si Nara sea…

-No Sabaku Temari, benditos los ojos que te ven –dijo una aburrida y conocida voz a sus espaldas –mendokusai…llegaste antes que yo.

-Pero solo hubiera sido un punto menos a tu favor si hubieses llegado tarde –repuso ella, abrazándolo con un brazo y besándolo en cada mejilla.

-que alegría -le dijo el –ven, vamos a nuestra mesa, hace algo de hambre. –se acerco al maître –la reservación esta al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, el me dijo que teníamos la mejor mesa y…todo lo demás.

Ella lo miro con cierto recelo y una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Shikamaru puso una mano en la parte más baja e su espalda y la guío hacia su mesa.

-jamás había venido a este lugar –comento Temari, mientras Shikamaru le retiraba la silla para que ella se sentase –mis hermanos no han podido conseguir una reservación.

-bueno, sirve ser amigo del hijo del dueño del lugar. –repuso el con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿el es Uzumaki Naruto? –pregunto ella, tomando el menú.

-Sip…

-Creí que su padre había muerto ¿Qué no era el Presidente Namizake?

-Teuchi adopto a Naruto –le dijo Shikamaru, también viendo su meno –pero esa es una historia demasiado triste.

-tan triste como que en este menú venga solo ramen –bromeo ella.

-Bueno, es un restaurante de ramen ¿ne? –razono el y el mesero se acerco –bueno, que el chef se esmere en nosotros –le dijo –y si mi Aya-Chan puede venir, será mejor para mi.

-¡Vaya! Si que te esmeras en mi –dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente e-debes de quererme mucho…

-toda mujer se merece este trato –dijo Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ósea que no soy nada especial –dijo ella, alzando las cejas.

-Yo jamás mencione eso –se apresuro a decir –cada chica es diferente…

-Creo que te sigues hundiendo –le dijo Temari con una sonrisa y Shikamaru carraspeo, con las mejillas ligeramente subidas de tono.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio y Temari suspiro, se recargo en la silla mirando fijamente a Shikamaru. Se veía realmente guapo con su camiseta roja que dejaba ver su no tan marcado pecho y su pantalón de vestir negro, las mangas de la camiseta las tenia dobladas hasta los codos y había varias pulseras de hilo y tela en sus muñecas, dándole un aspecto relajado pero elegante y sobre todo, endemoniadamente sexy.

-¿Qué? –inquirió el.

-Intento descubrir la diferencia del ahora y el antes –repuso ella –ya que tu dijiste que…tenia pechos de huevo frito…intento vengarme.

-¿y? –pregunto el con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas,'

-No encuentro nada –admitió ella con una risita.

-Bang.

- oh_ shut up you fucker! _–le dijo ella y Shikamaru puso cara de no entenderle/

-Luces bien hoy –comento Shikamaru.

-Y siempre –repuso ella con una galante sonrisa y sin pizca de modestia.

Volvieron a guardar silencio y en eso llego el mesero con sus ordenes y siguieron con en silencio cuando empezaron a comer, Shikamaru parecía un tanto incomodo.

-Pensé que eras una mujer de palabras –le dijo Shikamaru y Temari lo vio con un bocado frente a su boca.

-¿nani?

-tal y como actuaste esa…noche…pensé que eras mas…no se.

-No se que tenia esa noche, creo que demasiado alcohol o ve tu a saber que –repuso ella.

Shikamaru parecía decepcionado ante la actitud de Temari a juzgar por el suspiro que dio.

-Cuéntame de ti –le dijo Temari, soplando un poco su ramen.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-lo que sea –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-em… bueno, sigo en preparatoria, me gusta…dormir… escuchar música, pero sobretodo me gusta estar en el bosque, en paz, lejos de todos.

-¿Bosque? –Pregunto Temari con el entrecejo fruncido –em… ¿esta ciudad no es algo…desértica....para un bosque?

-bueno, eso es por que no vivo aquí, de hecho vivo en, valga la redundancia, Nara.

-Un Nara en Nara –soltó Temari con una alegre carcajada.

-Kuso… no puedo decir que una No Sabaku vive en No Sabaku.

-Bang –lo imito ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja –bueno, si quieres que te cuente de mí…

_We are fighting dreamers…_

-Mendokusai… -mascullo y se rebusco en los bolsillos.

_Takami wo mezazhite__…_

-Mendokusai, mendokusai ¿Dónde rayos lo deje?

_Fighting dreamers, nari furi kamawazu…(*)_

-Bueno, diga, hola –fijo rápidamente –ah…si… ¿Qué paso Nana?

Temari frunció el entrecejo y siguió comiendo distraídamente, intentando escuchar la conversación de Shikamaru, le intrigaba por que de repente conocía a dos chicas, y las trataba tan "cariñosamente" bueno ¿Qué había sido eso de "todas las mujeres merecen este trato"?

-¿entonces…? ¿Y supongo que me necesitas ahí, hermosa? Bien… nena… siempre voy a estar ahí…no escúchame…siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo necesites…no, no me molesta…si, si….hasta cuando estés así…ok…-llamo al mesero para pedirle la cuenta –estaré ahí en…veinte minutos…si…mientras prepárate…si…vamos a durar las horas que quieras…nos vemos Hinata-Chan.

-Supongo que tengo que irme –dijo Temari tontamente –digo que tienes que irte.

-Si, una amiga esta urgida de compañía.

Temari alzo un poco las cejas ante el comentario de el, pero formulo una rápida sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-de verdad, gomen ne –se disculpo Shikamaru, firmando el ticket de compra.

-No hay problema. Al fin y al cabo tengo una junta con la mesa directiva de Suna Co. –dijo ella frunciendo la nariz.

-¡Diviértete con eso! –Le dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo cuando iban hacia la salida, ella junto las cejas –no importa, no importa, bien…emm...te llamo después.

-Nah –chasqueó la lengua –no te molestes –por alguna razón tenia una pizca de molestia –diviértete con tu…em…amiga.

-Mata ne Temari –le dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Temari lo vio subirse a su Ferrari 2009 color negro y alejarse, ella suspiro y se subió a su respectivo auto, estaba algo molesta.

Menudo mujeriego le había resultado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Kankuro! ¡Gaara! ¡Ya estoy en casa! –grito, aventando las llaves en la mesa del teléfono.

-…jamás les ha incumbido que salga o me bese con chicas enfrente de los medios! –gritaba Kankuro en la cocina.

-¿es que de verdad que no sabes con quien te metiste? –grito Baki a su vez.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Temari entrando en la cocina.

Baki sostenía un periódico en su mano y estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Kankuro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Gaara, Kankuro, Baki –dijo con tono autoritario.

-Lee esto –escupió Baki, casi metiéndole el periódico por la nariz de la chica.

Temari cogio el periódico y se atraganto con su propia saliva.

En la sección de sociales había una enorme fotografía de Kankuro y Seiko besándose, el tenia una mano en su trasero y la mano de ella se perdía dentro del pantalón de Kankuro.

Bajo el periódico, contendiéndose de gruñir, sisear, explotar contra el idota de su hermano.

-No entiendo en que nos afecta… -murmuro Temari intentando controlarse.

-¿Qué no nos…? –Baki alzo las manos en un ademán furioso -¡ella es la maldita prima de Nara Shikamaru!

Temari apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, tanto que se escucho el sonido de sus dientes al chocar.

-Sigo sin ver el problema –repitió.

-Baki dice que no solo es una prima –tercio Gaara –es la hija del hermano favorito de Kim Yoshino, madre de Shikamaru, por consecuente la hace muy apegada a Nara Co.

Temari suspiro, se puso las manos en la cadera y volvió a suspirar, mirando con odio a Kankuro y algo de exasperación.

-Baki, necesitó hablar con mis hermanos. A solas –recalco.

Baki dudo unos instantes pero salio de la habitación, en cuanto cerro la puerta tras de el, Temari cruzo los brazos en el pecho y golpeteo el suelo con un pie, en ademán impaciente, mirando todavía a Kankuro.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto el.

-¿sabes lo que puede ocasionar esto?

-No –dijo Kankuro, encogiéndose de hombros, Temari se esforzo en no poner lo ojos en blanco –Lo pero que puede pasar es que Nara Co. No quiera aliarse con Suna Co.

-eso…es… ¡justamente lo que va a pasar, papafrita! –Le dijo Temari con hastío –Seiko es la favorita, Shikamaru cuida de ella como ustedes dos de mi ¿Qué harías en ese caso?

-en primera, onee-Chan, yo ya te vi besuqueándose con ese Nara y te recuerdo que no hice nada –le dijo Kankuro con una sonrisita –pero si no planearas aliarte con ellos lo hubiera cogido del…

-Pues creo que Shikamaru te va a agarrar del… -tercio Gaara, bajando la mirada hacia las partes privadas de su hermano.

-¡Exacto! –Puntualizo Temari –Y ahora mas te vale que estés preparado para **todo **–hizo énfasis en la última palabra –gracias hermanito, al fin que los medios ya nos habían dejado en paz.

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**GOMEN NE! GOMEN NASAI! SUMIMASE! GOMEN NASAI!!!**

**En serio que JAMAS me habia tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero es que las ultimas semanas han sido de mucho estrés y no me ha dado tiempo ni de escribir los capitulos (a pesar de que cargo con mi cuaderno para todos lados) pero al final aquí esta. **

**Creo que esta algo flojo, Gomen ne por eso tambien, pero espero subir de "Una vida nada fuera de lo comun" próximamente.**

**Dejen reviwes, perdonenme, no sean tan malos que lloro T_T…**

**Mata ne!**

**Mariam**


	6. El accidente

_**En este capitulo se relata un ataque sexual, si quieres puedes continuar leyendo, pero lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo. Nos vemos!**_

_**(No esta tan fuerte)**_

_**GOMEN NE POR EL SPOILER! .**_

_**--**5**--**_

_**El Accidente**_

-Kankurotengo que salir un momento –le dijo Temari, abriendo un poco la puerta del cuarto de el.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Con Shikamaru?

-No, tengo que buscar a…mi…digo alguien… -respondió ella –no tardo, esta en el barrio bajo, así que tengo que regresar antes que alguien planee algo.

-Hai, hai, ten cuidado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Oh, diablos –mascullo ella al llegar a un cerrado callejón –creo que tendré que caminar, mendokusaii…

Un ligero escalofrío la recorrió ¿Cómo demonios se le pudo ocurrir ir a ese lugar? Estaba segura que su BMW no duraría, así que tomo de nuevo la calle principal, busco un lugar lo suficientemente iluminado y que tuviera un aspecto más…confiable, se estaciono y bajo del coche.

Echo a andar a buen ritmo, repitiendo la dirección en su mente e intentando hacer caso omiso de todos los silbidos y gritos obsesos que le decían al tiempo en que iba pasando.

Cuando volvió a llegar al callejón cerrado entro con algo de miedo, todas las ventanas estaban cegadas con tablones, el olor a putrefacción la hizo fruncir la nariz. Llego hasta la mira del callejón y ahí había una bifurcación que iba hacia la izquierda, Temari, al ver que la numeración no seguía y parecía que nadie podía vivir ahí, tomo la bifurcación m siguió avanzando por ese callejón que no tenia nada que envidiar del otro, salvo que en este no había ningún local u hogar, así que volvió a tomar una calle esta vez hacia la derecha, esta serpenteaba y ascendía un poco.

-Como alguien puede vivir aquí… -dijo en voz alta, jadeando un poco, de inmediato supo que había cometido un error, la calle terminaba ahí, se dio la vuelta y desanduvo lo andando y vio que cuatro o cinco hombres se acercaban mirándola fijamente, ella continuo con recelo, bajo la vista y llego a su altura, uno pusola mano en la pared, cerrándole el paso.

-Luces perdida, preciosura –le dijo uno, balanceándose ligeramente y con un tufo a alcohol demasiado fuerte.

-No, en absoluto –dijo ella, pasando por debajo del brazo del tipo.

-¿segura? –le dijo otro, tomándola por el brazo.

-oye, Kageru, se parece mucho a No Sabaku…No Sabaku… ¡bah! ¡La niña de los No Sabaku! –tercio otro y Temari se zarandeo para soltarse.

-¡Suélteme! –exigió/

-Claro amor…hasta que cobremos algunos beneficios de ti, nena…toma su bolsa –le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la arrastraba hacia uno de los callejones sin salida que estaban cuesta abajo.

-SUÉLTEME –grito ella, pataneado y golpeando al hombre -¡te daré todo lo que quieras pero suélteme! –chillo y el hombre la arrojo al suelo, haciendo que, gracias a los tacones, se lastimara el tobillo y golpeara su cabeza contra el suelo de piedra.

-¿Qué tiene en su bolsa Dan? –pregunto el que parecía el líder.

-Cartera…y un montón de cosas de niña..

-Bien, chicos ¿Quién quiere empezar? –ijo uno, desabrochándose los pantalones.

Mientras los hombres empezaban a discutir sobre que es lo que iba a hacer con ella, Temari saco cuidadosamente su celular y marco a tientas el botón de llamadas con la esperanza de que se marcara el último número que le hablo.

-¡HEY! ¡SUELTA ESO AHORA MISMO, perra! –bramo uno sobresaltándola y haciendo que soltara el teléfono, le dio una bofetada y de inmediato sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre inundando su boca.

Le sujeto bruscamente las manos y Temari, aprovechando la concentración de fuerza Nexus manos, le dio una pata en las partes nobles del tipo pero en consecuencia de esto endafo mas a los demás y la tiraron al suelo.

Uno se coloco encima de ella, aplastándole por completo, manoseo su pierna y pecho, haciéndole un corte profundo en el seno izquierdo, dadas sus largas uñas, Temari rompió a llorar, viéndose impotente.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Por favor! –sollozo lo mas fuerte que pudo , mientras el se bajaba el pantalón -¡AUXILIO!

-¡Ciérrale la maldita boca a es a zorra! –giro el que le quito la bolsa, Temari seguía gritando, con la esperanza de que alguien viniera, pero era demasiado pedir… -¡y de pasada dame esa preciosa ropa interior!

Todos los hombres se soltaron a reír, el que estaba arriba de ella le abrió las piernas con rudeza, haciéndole mas daño, y entro en ella, no sabia si soportaría ese dolor, cerro los ojos y las lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas, mientras el hombre la zarandeaba al penetrarla una y otra vez.

-SUÉLTENLA AHORA MISMO –bramo una voz profunda y desconosida para sus oídos.

-¿Y este diota quien es? –pregunto una voz.

-¿a quien llamaste? –le grito el que la penetraba, pegándole un puñetazo en su ya dañada mejilla, su cabeza reboto contra el suelo, dejándola aturdida por el doble golpe.

-¡Repito! ¡Suéltenla! –volvió a gritar la primera voz.

Temari logro abrir los ojos y vio una figura alta, que alzaba los puños, el que la violaba se puso de pie y la cabeza de Temari dio vueltas, viéndose obligada a cerrar los ojos.

-¿y tu quien te crees que eres? ¿Eh? –le espeto el hombre, jadeando ligeramente.

-¡Un cinta negra…y Nara Shikamaru! –le dijo la voz t en seguida se escucho un golpe sordo y un chillido de dolor.

-Shik… -mascullo ella, el tercer golpe la había desorientado completamente. Escucho unos cuantos golpes más, su nombre a lo lejos y entonces, perdió el sentido.

Jiji .' creo que si fui algo…explicita ¿no? (inner: bueno, el original estaba mas detallado y fuerte y todo lo demás). En realidad no se por que decidí escribir algo así contra la pobre de Temari pero, bueno creo que jamás podré descifrar mi extraña mente xD. Dejen reviwes… me han dejado muy sola…sinff, snif, pido disculpas yo también pro alejarme, pero esque la preparatoria es mas difícil de lo que pensaba y ya no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para transcribir todo lo que tengo en el cuaderno y además, cómo en la secundaria casi no nos daban clases, aprovechaba ese tiempo libre para escribir, pero pues…bueno ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Intentare subir los capítulos cuanto antes lo pueda hacer y en serio MIL DISCULPAS!

Los quiere…

Mariam…

P.D. POR CIERTO ME ESTA GUSTANDO MUXO UN ANIME LLAMADO FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE, SI NO LO HAN VISTO VÉANLO, esta mejor el manga que el anime, pero los dejo a su elección.

Ushi-Chan


	7. Un plan malevolo

****-- 7**** --** **

Sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza en cuanto abrió los ojos, la luz la deslumbró y todo dio vueltas, era como tener los estragos de una noche bebiendo de mas, solo que no había bebido de mas el día anterior o ¿Qué día era?

-¿ya se siente mejor, Temari-San? –pregunto una voz que no conocía.

Se incorporó rápidamente y una mano reposo sobre su hombro.

-tranquila, tranquila…

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto y se fijo en el hombre.

Era algo viejo y vestía con un traje de diseñador, de apariencia bastante cara, en color oscuro.

-Yoroido No Akira (Akira de Yoroido) Mayordomo principal de la familia Nara.

-¿Nara?

-No pensé que despertarías tan desorientada –dijo Shikamaru cuando entro en la habitación.

-¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí? –pregunto Temari.

-Amm… Akira-Sama, déjanos solos unos instantes por favor –dijo Shikamaru y el señor salio -¿Estas bien?

-eso creo- dijo ella, abrazándose las piernas -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Pasaba por ahí y te vi entrar en el callejón y me pregunte que ¿Qué rayos hacías ahí? –volvió a preguntare.

-No importa…ya –dijo ella con tristeza –Arigato Gozaimasu…Shikamaru-Kun –dijo por lo bajo.

-Agradécele a Kami-Sama que estaba ahí…si no…no se lo que esos hombres te hubiesen hecho –apretó los puños asta que le crujieron los nudillos, Temari se estremeció -¿quieres que llame a la policía?

-¡No! –Exclamo ella, sobresaltándolo y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sin previo aviso –lo último que necesito es…eso…

-Pero, Temari –le dijo calmadamente y poso una mano en su hombro.

-No me toques…por favor… -le dijo con verdadero dolor en la voz y alejándose de Shikamaru –Por favor… -sollozo –solo llama a mis hermanos y diles que…me quedare…en otro lado…que necesito –sollozo mas fuerte –estar sola…pensar…

-Seguro, yo se los diere le dijo Shikamaru –solo preocúpate si Kankuro contesta el teléfono. Lo que le hizo a Seiko no me agrada lo bastante…

Temari soltó un hipido-risita y Shikamaru le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Alguien toco a su puerta, Temari __rápidamente se seco las lágrimas y se paro para abrir la puerta._

_Ahí estaba El, no le dio tiempo de decirle un "hola" si quiera y ya tenia sus labios en los de ella, la empujo hacia su cama ella se dejo llevar por El, este bajo sus manos hasta sus piernas, donde acaricio una de ellas, cuando Temari sintió que metía su otra mano en la blusa ajustada de ella._

_-No…espera… -susurro, dejando de besarlo._

_-¿Tu primera vez? –le pregunto El y ella bajo la mirada, sonrojada ligeramente –No te preocupes, te tratare como la princesa que eres. ¿Y quien mejor persona para hacerlo por primera vez que yo?_

_Dicho esto, retiro su blusa y se apodero de uno e sus pechos, volviendo a besar sus labios._

_La llevo en un momento de sensaciones que jamás había sentido, tan solo sabia que le gustaban y demasiado, quería que continuara…quería que sintiera que por una vez en su vida si era amada._

_Cuando lo __sintió entrar en ella, el dolor la inundo por completo, pero el continuo, esta vez con un movimiento rápido y fluido._

_-Itai…itai... –jadeo cuando tuvo por completo a ese gran intruso dentro de ella._

_El sonrío y beso sus labios con delicadeza para empezar con el vaivén de sus caderas, haciendo que el dolor empezara a desaparecer…_

-¡Temari! ¡Temari! ¡Despierta! –le grito una voz.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón, tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y jadeaba Shikamaru estaba a su lado y la mirada con algo de susto.

-¿estas bien?

-¿Qué hice? –pregunto ella con las manos ligeramente temblosorsas.

-Gemir, gritar en su mayor parte, como suplica… -le dijo el, levantando una mano como si quisiera consolarla –decías un nombre…solo que no se te entendía.

-No…te… -dijo ella con voz ahogada.

No m incumbe, lo se, pero…me preocupas… -le dijo bajando el volumen de su voz –sufriste una experiencia…

-que quiero dejar atrás –lo atajo Temari –no…menciones eso…ni… -suspiro –el sueño…

Shikamaru guardo silencio, viéndose prontamente ineresado en un hilo salido de la sabana de ella, hubo un débil golpe en la puerta.

-Pase dijo Shikamaru y Temari frunció el entrecejo –ella es la medio ce la familia, Tsunade-Sama.

-¡Shikamaru!

Se abrió la puerta y entro una mujer rubia y voluptuosa, Temari gimió y se dejo caer las almohadas y se tapo el rostro con una mano.

-Konnichi-wa, Temari-San, Shikamaru –saludo Tsunade-Sama con una alegre sonrisa.

-Temari te puedo asegurar que ella es de confianza y guardara el secreto.

-cien porciento confiable –dijo Tsunade sin quitar la sonrisa –y ahora si, Shikamaru-Kun, ser mejor que salgas de la habitación, a menos que quieras ver a esta señorita desnuda.

Shikamaru miro a Temari por unos instantes y una sonrisa pervertida cruzo su semblante, Temari bajo la cabeza, sonrojada y Tsunade le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡largo de aquí! –le grito Tsunade.

XxXxXxX

-Shikamaru ¿Por qué Tsunade esta aquí?

-¡Ah! Orochimaru –le dijo el componiendo una sonrisa forzada –mi padre no esta.

-No te pregunte por Shikaku –le dijo con severidad –te pregunte que por que Tsunade esta aquí.

-Tengo una invitada muy especial, le respondió de mala gana...

-¿Quién?

-No te incumbe.

-NO quiero que e des la fama e mujeriego –le dijo –eso no le conviene a Nara Co.

-Ya me había hecho ilusiones… -murmuro Shikamaru –te aseguro que esta chica conviene para Nara Co.

-¿Hyuga? –pregunto Orochimaru con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hinata es solo mi amiga –repuso el –Sabaku No Temari

Orochimaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente yt miro a Shikamaru con desconcierto.

-¿tienes a Temari…en tu…cama? Ohh...estas en graves problemas.

-Escucha, si queremos destruir a Suna Co. Es mejor so sacamos sus planes de una forma directa.

-A eso le llamo poder –le dijo Orochimaru cambiando por completo su semblante de enojo a asombro -¿Por eso no has asesinado a Kankuro por lo de Seiko?

-Seiko forma parte de mi plan sin saberlo –hizo una sonrisa malevola y se tiro sobre un cómodo sillón.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Jejejeje (*evil Grin*) soy mala por ponerles todos estos acertijos?**

**¿de quien creen que eran esos recuerdos tan pervertidos?**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA…espero que no caigan en las especulaciones correctas…pero las acepto de todos modos!**

**Jaja**

**Ya veremos quien si acerto. Espero sus candidatos!**

**Mata Ne!**

**Ushi-Chan **


	8. Voy a tener que 16 dias con el?

** ¿Voy a tener que pasar dieciséis días con el? **

Se levanto pesadamente, se le hacia raro que no se escuchara ningún ruido, ya que por lo general, a esa hora de la mañana, ya se hubieras escuchados tremendos gritos por partes del servicio y de Shikamaru hacia sus padres.

Salio de la habitación prestada, aun en su piyama, que constaba de un mini short y una blusa de tirantes demasiado escotada, y bajo las escaleras con algo de miedo, se acomodaba el pelo en forma inconsciente. Llego hasta el salón y seguía sin haber nada, así que continuo hacia la cocina donde ya empezaron a escuchar algunas voces, provenientes del comedor.

-Shikamaru, ¿Por qué te empeñas en asust…? ¡AAAHHHH!

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con más de diez personas distribuidas en todo el comedor. Pego tremendo grito que no fue la única que se asusto.

-¡Gomen ne! ¡Gomen ne! –exclamo Temari.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto un muchacho con cabello negro y voz profunda.

-Sabaku…Sabaku…No…

-¿Temari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ino? Mas bien… ¿q-que haces tu aquí? ¿Qué no seguías en Londres?

-Es el cumpleaños de Shika-Kun –le respondió Ino, como si fuera lo más obvio -¿Qué te paso en la cara? _It's so awful!_

-Cumpleaños…digo ¿cumpleaños?

-Y gracias a ti, creo que ya se arruino todo –le dijo el primer muchacho que hablo con voz despectiva.

Temari empezó a fijarse a su alrededor, todo ahí presentes tenían la edad de Shikamaru, reconoció algunas familias: Huyga, Haruno, Uchiha, Inuzuka y Uzumaki.

-Gomen ne… -repitió ella, sonrojándose.

Se abrió la puerta del comedor y entro Shikamaru, con el pelo revuelto en su coleta, sin camiseta y ojos de sueño.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto, observando algo distraído a su alrededor.

-¡_Happy birthday, Shikamalu-Kun! _Exclamo Ino con voz melosa y colgándose de su cuello.

-¿Qué? –le respondió el con desconcierto.

-¿que no recuerdas los dieciséis días de festejo de tu cumpleaños? –inquirió el niño Uzumaki.

-¿es hoy mi cumpleaños? –dijo Shikamaru con una ligera sonrisita.

-¿también la invitaste a _ella? _–dijo con el mismo desprecio el muchacho de pelo negro.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!

Temari juntó las cejas y se dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas? –Shikamaru la tomo por un codo la abrazo por la cintura, después de haberse liberado de las garras…digo brazos de Ino –no te lo dije, pero quiero que los Sabaku No formen parte de mi vida.

-¿de cuando acá te llevas así con los Sabaku No? –dijo Orochimaru entrando en la habitación.

-Oroch…Orochi… -dijo Temari con voz ahogada y palideciendo.

-¡Ah! Tanto tiempo, Temari-Chan.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del comedor y los demás dejaron de prestarle atención a la palidez de Temari y la mirada de satisfacción de Orochimaru.

Temari sintió retroceder varios años atrás, casi volvió a sentir sus manos sobre ella, su respiración en el cuello, el placer que sentía cuando lo hacían, deseando cada veza más rapidez o más de lo que fuera.

Nadie percibía que en los ojos de Temari había un enorme miedo, un miedo al pasado. Lo que ella había hecho, lo que había ocasionado, el monstruo en el que se había convertido.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto Orochimaru, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sintió un leve rose de su lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Temí-Chan, opino que vayas a cambiarte –intervino la voz de Ino –mas bien, ustedes dos "_Shika-Kun"_

Temari dio una risita fingida y casi se aparto de Orochimaru de un manotazo y salio del comedor, seguida de Shikamaru.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, absorta en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, hasta que piso mal y resbalo, pegándose en las espinillas.

-Oe, mujer problemática, ¿quisieras dejar de ser tan débil? Ya me canse de recogerte y salvarte –dijo Shikamaru, tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-lo siento –dijo ella, sonrojada levemente -no se donde tengo la cabeza.

-Mendokusai, mujer –dijo Shikamaru, aunque con algo de preocupación en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Por qué no me adelantaste? –le pregunto ella, robándose las espinillas.

-Tenía una hermosa visión de tu trasero en ese mini-short.

-Jeez… -mascullo con una semi sonrisa -¡Shikamaru! –le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza –parece que tienes cabeza de piña con esa coleta.

XxXxXxX

Bajo de nuevo al salón, donde ya estaban los adolescentes ahí pero no solo estaban los de antes, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Hyuga, Haruno; si no que se le agregaban Seiko, Matsuri y…sus hermanos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? –exclamo dejando caer su bolsa –oh…Kuso…

-ya dije que los Sabaku No, son parte de mi vida ahora, tanto ellos como tu –intervino Shikamaru, tomando a Temari por la cintura, Ino puso cara de haberse tragado una medicina asquerosa y Shikamaru la soltó.

-¿tienes idea de que si Kankuro y Seiko están juntos…? –le susurro Temari a Shikamaru.

-¡Tranquila, hermanita! –Exclamo Kankuro pasándole un brazo por los hombros -¿Qué te paso en la cara?

-Nada, nada aun ligero accidente –repuso ella, quitándole interés con un ademán de mano.

-_¡Let's go!_ –dijo Ino, entusiasmadamente –tenemos una cita en el cine, como primera cosa de los dieciséis días de festejos en honor a Nara Shikamaru –por algún motivo, no quitaba el tono meloso y chiple, cosa que molestaba mucho a Temari y mas la forma que se hacia de caída de ojos hacia Shikamaru.

**Jeje, si tienen dudas, esta escena (la mayoria) fue parte de un cumpleaños tambien, jaja e Ino, es como una chava que conozko, solo que ella si me cae bien. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, escribi un Shika-Ino-Tema, lemon jaj…no se que me dio ese dia…si lo quieren, lo subo es one-s****hot.**

**POR CIERTO, LEMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Jeje…qreo que aquí aparecio algo del pasado de Temari… (claro qe esta historia me esta qedando CHAFA! CON F DE FEO!) pero aun no se sabe ¿Por qué fue un monstruo? Mas pistas en el proximo capitulo, espero sus reviews y si quieren sus amm…predicciones.**

**Mata ne!**

**Ushi-Chan**

**P.D. Feliz cumple, gallinita con torticolis (yo se quien es xD)**


	9. A veces las personas son monstruos

_****A veces las personas que parecen normales, son mounstros del pasado****_

La gente los veía raro cuando iban pasando, era un grupo de doce personas, en el cual habían: tres parejas, uno con apariencia emo, Sakura con el pelo rosa e Ino y Temari demasiado sexy a pesar de que la primera tenia un mini y Temari un pantalón.

-¿que se supone que vamos a ver? –pregunto Hinata, poniéndose roja al que Naruto le mordiera el cuello.

-Es una comedia romántica –dijo Ino alegremente, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba bufaron –esa es su culpa por dejar que una mujer escoja.

-Pues si, Nino-Chan –dijo Shikamaru con una mueca de hastío –pero, si fuer mi cumpleaños ¿no se te hizo lógico que quisiera una de terror?

Ino sonrío abiertamente los guió hacia la taquilla, por alguna razón Shikamaru se quedo junto a Temari y rozaba "sin querer" su mano, provocando que el estomago de ella diera un giro.

-vamos, nos vamos a quedar con los peores lugares.

-Estoy seguro de que seremos los únicos en la sala –murmuro Shikamaru lo bastante alto para que Temari riera.

Así pues se sentaron en la sala, repartidos en dos filas, Temari procuro sentarse al lado de Kankuro y Seiko, había un asiento libre entre ella y Naruto.

-¡Nana-Chan, recuerda que tiene que haber alguien en medio de ustedes! –exclamo la voz de Shikamaru cuando ella y Naruto hicieron ademán de besarse –si no, se me comen y capaz que yo salgo perjudicado.

-¡Shikamaru! Deja de actuar como nuestra nana.

-Pues mi Nana-Chan no es como las demás –repuso Shikamaru en un tono duro, sentándose entre el y ¿Temari -¡ah! No te había visto, Temi-Chan.  
-Vuelve a llamarme Temi-Chan y te juro que te vas a quedar sin heredero para Nara Co. –le murmuro Temari con una sonrisa malvada en los labios al tiempo en que se apagaban las luces y entraban como veinte personas.

La película era tal y como Shikamaru había dicho, casi todas las mujeres estaban suspirando y riéndose mientras que los hombres y Temari cuando pasaban escenas muy graciosas o pervertidas.

Entonces paso algo inimaginable, en un momento determinado la protagonista se encontró con la hija del que se supone que es su pareja y eso provoca una declaración de amor involuntaria.

-Oh no… -gimió Temari, tomo su bolso y salio de la sala lo mas rápido que pudo.

Las lagrimas ya salían de sus ojos cuando llego al vestíbulo, tenia una mano en la boca en un afán de quererse controlar.

¿Por qué justamente cuando tenia cosas estresantes en la cabeza tenia que salir algo a su alrededor que le había recordad lo terrible que fue en el pasado.

Como pudo llego hasta el estacionamiento y mientras buscaba las llaves del Aston Martin de Kankuro, escucho pasos detrás de ella, la invadió un pánico enorme y dejo caer las llaves de tanto que sus manos comenzaron a temblar..

-No te voy a hacer nada, Temari –dijo la voz de Shikamaru -¿estas bien?

-no lo se… -sollozo ella, sin darse la vuelta y sentándose en el suelo.,

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y dudo un poco antes de ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

-¿quieres hablar? –le pregunto con timidez, se sentó a su lado. Temari lo miro con sus ojos aguamarina húmedos y enrojecidos.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –le pregunto, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-No veo alguna razón para no hacerlo –contesto el, acariciando su cabello.

-si..si supieras lo que he hecho…soy una maldito mounstro –sollozo.

-No creo que hayas hecho algo tan malo –le dijo –aunque no te conozco lo suf…

-¡Exacto! ¡no me conoces! ¡no tienes derecho! –exclamo, apartándose de Shikamaru de un empujón y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Temari! –dijo el sorprendido, también levantándose.

-No…

Se quedo callada unos momentos, viéndolo a los ojos, entonces sin pensar le hecho los brazos al cuello y le beso con una desesperación que jamás se había conocido. Lo empujo contra el auto, Shikamaru correpspondia sus besos desesperados con fogosidad, pronto los labios de el bajaron por su cuello, mientras Temari e aferraba cada vez mas a el.

-Abre..la puerta… -jadeo en un momento que sus labios se separaron.

Shikamaru obedeció y ambos entraron a la parte trasera.

-¿esto es…? –alcanzo a decir el, antes de que Temari volviera a sus labios.

-Solo déjate llevar –le dijo y como pudo le bajo los pantalones y se sentó sobre el.

-No he hecho esto… -murmuro mientras ella se subía la blusa, dejando ver el sexy sujetador rosa que traía -¿nos verán?

-¿Quién? –le dijo ella, manoseando su entrepierna –vamos… -mordisqueó su oreja.

El la abrazo por la cintura y beso delicadamente sus pechos, acaricio su espalda y llevo una mano hacia el botón de sus pantalones y lo desabrocho, intento bajarlo.

Ella soltó una risita y lo recostó completamente, se incorporo cuanto pudo y se bajo el pantalón, Shikamaru la imito y ella se froto contra su miembro, haciendo que gimiera.

Shikamaru introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de ella, provocando que comenzara a gemir.

Los vidrios estaban ya empanados cuando Shikamaru la penetro y empezó el vaivén de sus caderas.

El ritmo era casi igual que el de los besos, parecía que Temari quería huir de su realidad, necesitaba tener otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Demonios… -gimió Shikamaru cuando llegaron al clímax, Temari río un poco y lo beso, ahora si, mas clamada -¿con esto ya te sientes mejor?

-Tal vez… -ijo ella, picadamente, subiéndose el pantalón de mezclilla –eres bueno.

-No mas que tu –repuso el –ahora estoy, sumamente cansado.

-Como todos los días –dijo ella, ensanchando un poco mas la sonrisa y acomodando su blusa –será mejor que volamos a la sala y tomemos esto como un simple mareo…demonios Kankuro mi matara si ve esto… -añadió al ver una pequeña mancha de aquel delito. –ya que.

-Pues no parece que te mareaste –le dijo Shikamaru, intentando peinarse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira tu pecho… -Temari bajo la vista t se vio una enorme marca –ahora, ya eres mía –le dijo volviendo a besar su cuello.

-Basta… -le dijo y salio del carro –nadie tiene que enterase de esto. Me van a acusar de asalta cunas.

Se río de su propio chiste y camino de nuevo al cine. Llegaron justo cuando los demás venían bajando las escaleras, Ino parecía contrariada. Kankuro y Gaara algo recelosos pero a la ves emocionados.

-¿Dónde estaban? –le pregunto Chouji.

-lamento esa precipitada salida, pero no me sentía muy bien –mintió Temari, tocándose el estomago.

-¿y por eso salieron hasta afuera? –pregunto Gaara.

-Dijo que necesitaba aire fresco –tercio Shikamaru.

-Bueno, bueno _hakkuna Matata _–dijo Ino tomando a Shikamaru y Chouji por las manos y jalándolos hacia fuera.

Temari vio como los jalaba intentando no pensar en sus labios y sin pensarlo toco su pecho justo donde Shikamaru la "había marcado"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Emm…gomen ne, tal vez el lemon no resulto lo que **__**querían pero…no se… no supe como poner una escena de sexo en el carro (la idea fue de Sasurai-Chan quien también es una pervertida en potencia y adora el yaoi y el Yuri) pero mejor, Sasurai-Chan te lo dejo a ti… ^^. Je por cierto, me senti guinonista del Titanic xD**_

_**Mata ne!**_


	10. Los enamorados del pasado

**Los enamorados del pasado**

-algo paso en mi auto, Tem –le dijo Kankuro cuando se encontraron solos en la habitación en la que Temari había dormido los últimos cinco días.

-¿tu auto? -pregunto Gaara.

-No hay nada en tu auto –le dijo Temari.

-¿nada te refieres a un mancha blanca de tu-ya-sabes-que? –le pregunto Kankuro.

-Temari, te acabas de sonrojar –le dijo Gaara, intentando no adoptar el tono inquisitivo de su hermano mayor.

-okay, you got me –les dijo ella –me…me...enrede con Shikamaru –bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué tu que?! –Exclamo Kankuro poniéndose de pie -¿y sen mi auto?

-¿Qué paso con tu plan? –le pregunto Gaara, jalando a Kankuro por la pretina del pantalón para que volviese a sentarse.

-escuchen, esto no significa que todo el plan se hecho por la borda –les dijo Temari, yendo a la ventana –aunque, ahora que lo pienso…

-¿ahora que?

-Kankuro, intenta sacarle cosas Seiko ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo con una sonrisa malvada –Suna Co. No puede ser aliada de nadie.

-Creí que querías cambiar lo que nuestro padre hacia –le dijo Gaara, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Creo que logro entenderlo ahora --algo paso en mi auto, Tem –le dijo Kankuro cuando se encontraron solos en la habitación en la que Temari había dormido los últimos cinco días.

-¿tu auto? -pregunto Gaara.

-No hay nada en tu auto –le dijo Temari.

-¿nada te refieres a un mancha blanca de tu-ya-sabes-que? –le pregunto Kankuro.

-Temari, te acabas de sonrojar –le dijo Gaara, intentando no adoptar el tono inquisitivo de su hermano mayor.

-okay, you got me –les dijo ella –me…me...enrede con Shikamaru –bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué tu que?! –Exclamo Kankuro poniéndose de pie -¿y sen mi auto?

-¿Qué paso con tu plan? –le pregunto Gaara, jalando a Kankuro por la pretina del pantalón para que volviese a sentarse.

-escuchen, esto no significa que todo el plan se hecho por la borda –les dijo Temari, yendo a la ventana –aunque, ahora que lo pienso…

-¿ahora que?

-Kankuro, intenta sacarle cosas Seiko ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo con una sonrisa malvada –Suna Co. no merece ser aliada de nadie.

-creí que queráis cambiar lo que nuestro padre hacia –le dijo Gaara, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Creo que logro entenderlo ahora –repuso Temari, poniéndose las manos en las caderas –tenemos que mandar a la bancarrota a Nara Co.

Se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo los hombre miraban a su hermana como si estuviese loca.

La noche empezó a caer, Temari estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo por estar en la computadora, Kankuro y Gaara se habían puesto a jugar cartas.

-Buenas noches… -dijo una voz, detrás de la puerta y los tres pegaron un respingo –tenia ganas de verlos, muchachos.

-¡Orochimaru! –exclamaron Kankuro y Gaara, con algo de entusiasmo, Temari forzó una ligera sonrisa.

-Hola, hola, Tem-Chan, Shikamaru quiere hablar contigo, esta en su habitación –dijo el, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos vagaron por las piernas kilométricas de ella.

-enseguida voy –dijo ella, cerrando de golpe la laptop, parándose de la cama y saliendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Subió las escaleras con unos ligeros brinquitos de aire infantil (saltado natural, le diría mi profe de danza xD) Ino venia bajando con casi el mismo paso que ella, aunque a Ino se le sumaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola Temi-Chan!

-¿Qué acaso todos están dispuestos a llamarme por antiguos nombres? –Le dijo ella -¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?

-per-fec-ta –le dijo Ino, haciendo acento francés –pero tus eres la que me preocupa. Desapareciste de repente del departamento y me entero que regresaste a Japón.

-bueno, tu sabes… -le dijo ella, haciendo un ademán –te veo mas tarde o mañana tengo que ir con Shikamaru –le dijo y termino de subir.

-dio un golpe en la puerta y la abrió con rapidez.

-Ey, viniste de inmediato –le dijo el, despegándose de la computadora.

-quieres decir que quieres, tengo que seguir buscando a…lgo –le dijo ella, sentándose en la cama, sin invitación alguna.

-De hecho, no pensaba dejarte salir antes de… -miro su reloj –dos de la mañana.

-¿Por qué? –le dijo ella, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios de el, empujándola contra la cama y una mano acariciando su intimidad.

XxXxXxX

-Te falto…como media hora ara dejarme salir a las dos de la mañana –le dijo Temari, enredándose en una sabana y girándose hacia Shikamaru, que le paso un brazo por los hombros, recorriendo el camino de su columna con un dedo.

-bueno, no puedo seguir tanto tu ritmo, eres demasiado agresiva, eso de hacerlo en esa otra posición… -le dijo el, observando los rasguños que habían por todo su pecho –pero…me gusta… -volvió a besarla profundamente.

-Avanzamos rápido –le dijo ella, rompiendo el beso –de coqueteo, a amigos, a mi salvador y finalmente…my lover…

-tocando el tema de tu salvador ¿Qué hacías en el barrio bajo?

-Temari suspiro y se alejo de el, mirando fijamente el techo y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-buscaba a alguien.

-¿a quien? Digo, si puedo saber –formulo una sonrisa rápida.

-Repito…fui…hice algo terrible… -suspiro y se tapo la cara con el brazo Tsurai*… -susurro (*Tsurai=dolor)

-¿Tsurai? ¿Qué te duele? –le pregunto Shikamaru, acariciando el brazo con el que se tapaba la cara.

No, nada, nada.

-Bueno, cambiando radicalmente de tema –le dijo el, viendo con aprensión el rostro de su amante –siempre he tendió la curiosidad de saber… ¿a que se dedica Suna Co.?

-Temari giro su cabeza hacia Shikamaru con las cejas alzadas y soltó una risita, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué no lees los diarios o que, baka? –Le dijo ella –Suna Co. es la productora más grande de armas y objetos para las guerras.

-¿armas? Algo difícil de manejar.

-eso díselo a mi padre, y sus dos fieles socios, Baki y Orochimaru. -soltó una amarga carcajada.

-¿Orochimaru trabajo para tu padre? –le pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si, hasta que Baki lo despidió.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –tenia el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-querer experimentar con humanos una nueva arma bioquímica –puso los ojos en blanco –y además por… "abusar de mi"

Shikamaru la miro fijamente y Temari al percatarse de su error, se puso de pie y busco su ropa.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que Orochimaru en un maldito necrófilo –dijo ella, abrochándose el sostén.

-no…eso si lo escuche… ¿te violo? ¿O no entendí?

Temari exhalo un largo suspiro y termino de ponerse el pantalón de mezclilla y lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

-tenia diez años cuando me dieron mi cinta negra, claro que podía defenderme –se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se arreglo un poco su cabello –fue completamente consensual, mi primera vez, Baki no lo soporto y puff

-¿es que acaso Baki se enamoro de ti? -le dijo Shikamaru con ironía.

-Curiosamente… -afirmo ella, poniéndose la blusa –y no solo eso.

Cerró los ojos, ante que se diera cuenta de su metidota de pata y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Tu también te enamoraste de el –le dijo Shikamaru.

-Vaya tontería ¿no? –le dijo antes de salir de la habitación y por suerte, el no noto que la había mentido, una vez mas.


	11. Chismes

_**.**__**Que me conste que ninguno de estos personajes (aparte de Seiko y varios personajes que saldrán adelante) pertenecen al genio de Kishimoto-Sensei.**_

_**Este fic es 100% original NO SE ATREVAN A COPIARLO. Ushi-Chan "akkiotakugirl" no se piratea trabajos (inner-. ¬¬ si lo que tu digas y los de la escuela que?) no le presten atención… esta loca!! (inner-. SOY TU MENZA!) TT____TT**_

**--Chismes--**

El ruido de algo parecido a una trompeta en plena Guerra civil, la despertó, haciendo que quedara a un pelito de caerse de la cama.

-munch…smunch…. –murmuro Kankuro, emergiendo de las mantas revueltas.

-¡vaya! Que cosas, los hermanos durmieron juntos –dijo Ino, cuando los tres pudieron ponerse de pie, Kankuro aun mas dormido que despierto –bien, vamos a ir a desayunar y después al parque acuático de la familia de Neji y Hinata.

-bien, ya lo veremos abajo –dijo Temari, estirándose tanto como pudo, imitando casi a un gato rodando por todo lo ancho de su cama.

Ino salio de la habitación y los tres hermanos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-solo hay un baño ¿verdad? –dijo Gaara.

-desgraciadamente, si –le respondió Temari, sin ninguna pizca de animo.

-¿y a quien le toca primero? –tercio Kankuro, con el mismo tono de voz.

Se miraron por otros instantes y súbitamente los tres se pararon y pegaron carrera hacia el baño, desgraciadamente para Kankuro y Temari, Gaara fue el más rápido y cerró la puerta en las narices de los demás.

-¡eso ya no es caballerosidad! –le grito Temari y pudieron escuchar su risa burlona desde dentro –bueno, sirve que duermo mas…

-cierto ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –le pregunto Kankuro, acostándose junto a su hermana.

-¿tu por que crees? –le dijo ella, formulando una sonrisa y acurrucándose en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¿Shikamaru? –Pregunto y Temari asintió –sexo –volvió a asentir.

-¿Qué has averiguado por medio de Seiko?

-Solo que Nara Co. es cruel con los animales.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pensé que ellos decían "green peace" ja,ja,ja –se burlo –casi meto la pata –dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Sobre –suspiro largamente –Baki, Orochimaru…y casi sobre Tsurai.

Kankuro se removio algo incomodo y Temari volvió a suspirar.

-se que es algo incomodo…tanto para ti, como para mi…pero fue tan solo una metedura de pata.

-¿has contactado a Tsurai? –le dijo Kankuro, levantándose y empezando a buscar su roma.

-Si…y me gane una paliza –le dijo Temari, señalando la marca en su labio.

-¿no se van a dar cuenta hoy por cicatrices?

Temari se levanto la blusa de su pijama en respuesta y también se puso de pie.

-Oye ¿de casualidad se trajeron algo de roma mía?

-No, pensábamos que te habías ido con todo y todo –le dijo Kankuro, rasacandose la nuca.

-¡genial! Ahora no tengo ni traje de baño ni nada de ropa –le dijo ella, lanzándole una almohada que no acertó.

-Puedes ir a pedirle a tu querida amiga Ino…y de paso dile que si quiere co…

-KANKURO –bramo ella, lanzándole otra almohada que le dio en la cabeza.

-¡iba a decir que si quiere comer conmigo! –se excuso el, devolviéndole el almohadazo.

-¡ a mi no me andes lanzando almohadas! –le grito ella con una sonrisa y tomando una almohadón de plumas.

-¿me estas retando a una batalla? –le dijo Kankuro, tomando otro.

-quizá, pero no te an.. –no pudo terminar la frase ya que se inicio "la batalla" por parte de Kankuro.

Temari se lanzo contra el con una especie de carcajada y grito de guerra.

-¡estas oxidada!

-¡claro que no!

En eso Gaara salio del baño con una toalla anudada a la cintura.

-Oigan ¿quieren parar eso ya? –Les dijo Gaara-el baño esta listo.

-Ahora…esto…se hará…interesante… -le dijo Kankuro, rematando cada palabra con un golpe –el que gane…tiene derecho a…el…baño…primero.

El no bien hubo terminado de decir eso cuando Temari le metió un certero almohadazo en la cara, mezclado con una patada en el trasero.

-¡_Level up! –_exclamo ella, haciendo la señal de la victoria con su mano izquierda.

-_¡I will say, knock out! _–le dijo el, volviendo a levantar su almohada.

-Kankuro…

La puerta se abrió y entro Matsuri, ya cambiada y arreglada.

-Temari-San…wow… -exclamo luego de que viera el desastre de las plumas.

-Un…segundo… -dijo ella y dio otro golpe que no le atino a Kankuro, si no que fue a parar directamente en la espalda de Gaara, haciendo que se volviera hacia ellos y provocando que la toalla se deslizara y cayera el suelo.

-¡¡KYYAA!! –Exclamo Matsuri, dándose la vuelta, junto con Temari, Kankuro aúllo a carcajadas y Gaara se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza –¡no vi nada! ¡Yo no vi nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!

-Matsu-Chan ¿Por qué no mejor vas con Ino y le pides algo de ropa y un traje de baño para mi -le dijo Temari, aguantando la risa.

-Si, si, claro –tartamuedeo y salio de la habitación.

-que…horror –dijo Gaara, debajo de las mantas, Kankuro siguió riéndose.

-Para mi no esta tan mal, por lo conozco desde niños, pero..Ella… -dijo Temari, dejando salir toda la carcajada.

-Es muy diferente ahora…y te recuerdo que ¡soy su tutor! –exclamo Gaara, sentándose.

-Si yo se que esta muy diferente de cuando eran un niño, jeje, ahora lo compruebo –dijo Temari entre risitas y Gaara le lanzo un cojín **(*baba* xP xP xP jeje ah si, seguimos con la pelea de almohadas ¿Temari) **–bien, Kankuro , apiádate de el y dale su ropa –dijo Temari, entrando como quien no quiere la cosa al baño.

-¡eh! ¡Eso es trampa!

_XxXxXxXxX Recuerden no beban sake ¡véndamelo!_

Empezó a bajar las escaleras algo incomoda, ya que la falda que Ino le había prestado, le quedaba algo apretada.

-Temari –la llamo Orochimaru desde el rellano, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que vas a tener que explicar esto a muchas personas –dijo y le mostró un periódico.

Se quedo sin aliento, el titular de la zona de sociales rezaba:

"_**EL ROMANCE DE LAS EMPRESAS: ARMAS Y MEDICINAS"**_

Seguido de unas enormes fotografías de aquel día en el cine, la primera ella corriendo con los ojos llorosos, la segunda ellos dos sentados frente al auto de Kankuro, la tercera el apasionado beso en el que habían visto envueltos y la ultima y mas grande, los vidrios empanados y dos sombras, una besaba los pechos de ella.

-¿Cómo…? –dijo Temari, entrecortadamente.

-Tuviste sexo en un ligar publico, Temari, es obvio que te vieron.

Ella no lo escucho y comenzó a leer el artículo.

_Al parecer no solo el hermano de en medio de Suna Co. tiene relaciones más que laborales con las personas y herederos de Nara Co._

_La noche del miércoles pasado, los herederos principales de dichas empresas, Sabaku No Temari y Nara Shikamaru, tuvieron un encuentro sexual en el auto de uno de ellos (no se sabe con certeza quien)._

_Al parecer algo le afecto a la princesa de la Arena y el la consoló, pero de que manera la consoló, ya que ciertas fuentes dicen que hasta fuera del auto se podían escuchar los sonidos de placer de ella._

_No se sabe si ellos sostienen una relación amorosa, ya que hace tiempo los dos se vieron en el restaurante de ramen más famoso de todo Japón, Ichirako Ramen. Tal ve las compañías lo planearon desde hace tiempo, solo ahí que ver que rinde de estos pequeños "deslices"_

Temari respiraba con dificultad y el periódico temblaba en sus manos, volvió a subir las escaleras y toco en la habitación de Shikamaru, el abrió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Algo paso –le dijo ella.

-¿de que hablas?

-Paparazzi –dijo Temari, mostranole el periódico.

Shikamaru suspiro y tomo el periódico, su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez más y cuando termino de leer rompió el periódico por la mitad.

-¿esto te va a importar? –le dijo y salio de la habitación –Temari, tu y yo sabes que no somos pareja, fue solo sexo.

-So…lo… se..xo? –tartamudo ella, sintiéndose de pronto vacía –digo, si, solo sexo –rectificó, aunque siguió con esa extraña sensación.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Si no la controlas no la consumas_

_**Je, bueno, si me tarde algo, pero no pude, periodo de exámenes O.O. espero y lo disfruten, je, esa pelea de almohadas me recordó a una que tuvimos mi hermanito y yo ^^ (hermanito hmph…tiene 20!) claro esta que no le tiramos la toalla a nadie xD**_

_**Oh, como me gustaría que vieran mi cosplay…ESTA GENIAL! (bueno esta quedando genial… xD)**_

_**Mata ne amigos otakus!**_

_**Ushi Marie-Chan**_


	12. Ojala y lo nuestro JAMAS hubiera pasado

*_**Ojala y lo nuestro **__**JAMÁS**__** hubiera pasado, tal así me dolería menos pero… ¿Por qué me duele?***_

Intento controlarse cuando llegaron al restaurante, esa sensación no desaparecía y se preguntaba ¿Por qué nada en su vida servia?

-Tem ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunto Kankuro al que ella se regazara un poco.

-Puff…no lo se –resoplo –supongo que problemas del mes.

Kankuro puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia Seiko, la tomo por la cintura, mordiendo su cuello.

-Ey, ey, ey, Shikamaru ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Sasuke, detrás de Temari -¿Ustedes…?

Temari se volvió de inmediato al escuchar lo que Sasuke dijo asustada de que se refiriera a lo del periódico, pero lo que vio fue algo mucho peor.

-Shikamaru e Ino parecían estar pegados con pegamento por los labios, el le hacia una sena grosera con la mano a Sasuke, varios soltaron varios silbidos. Temari se sintió golpeada por demasiados sentimientos a la vez, se controlo un poco y para intentar que no vieran su rostro, abrazo a Gaara.

-¿Qué haces?

-No importa, solo quédate así –le dijo.

-bien, se nos hace tarde –dijo Shikamaru –y creo que después de las doce ya no sirven desayunos –añadió, mirando a Temari con curiosidad.

Durante el desayuno hizo lo posible por controlarse cuando la parejita se besaba o algo y cuando los demás comensales la miraban con algo de extrañeza.

-Bien ¿están listos para el parque? -pregunto Ino, los demás asintieron –ah, Temi-Chan, traigo aquí el traje de baño que te prestare.

-Oh, gracias –respondió ella, aunque paso por su mente una imagen en la que estrangulaba a Ino con el traje de baño y después la quemaba, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa tentadora imagen de su cabeza –espero que me quede.

-Pues si somos de la misma talla.

-Pero tú eres…nada…nada –suspiro.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**LARGA VIDA AL RAMEN DATTEBAYO!**_

-Temari-San, no puede ser tan grave –dijo Hinata.

-¿has visto sus trajes de baño? –Le pregunto ella –estoy desnuda con respecto a ustedes.

-Temari-San, solo estamos nosotros –intervino Sakura.

Temari emitió un gruñido bajo y se enredo firmemente en una toalla y abrió la puerta del vestidor.

-Me pregunto si Ino lo hizo a propósito- pensó Temari dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus hermanos.

-¿y ese milagro que estas tan tapadita? –le pregunto Kankuro.

-Lo estarías si tu traje de baño es como tres tallas más pequeñas.

-Temari… tu otro yo, Hikari, posaba desnuda… -le dijo Gaara.

-Gracias por decirlo tan alto –le dijo ella con sarcasmo –aparte, Hikari era Hikari, Temari es Temari.

Varios de los muchachos ya estaban en el agua, lo mismo que hizo Kankuro cuando Seiko se acerco a el y le tendió la mano.

-ñam, ñam –bostezo Temari, sentándose en el suelo, aun aferrada a la toallas -¿tu no vas a ir? –le pregunto a Gaara.

-Créeme que con Matsuri ahí… -imito un escalofrío.

-Cuidado con lo que dices que recuerda que dicen que del odio nace el amor.

-Pero yo no la odio –le dijo –Solo que…me da cosa verla a la cara...-Gaara bajo la vista y Temari se recostó –creo que es por que me vio desnudo…pero desde antes la he estado evitando… ¿tu que crees que sea, Temari? ¡Temari! –Exclamo Gaara –yo ya casi te diciéndote que me gusta Kana-San ¡y tu dormida!

Temari no escucho a su hermano y se acurruco mejor, Gaara puso los ojos en blanco y también se sentó, sacando un libro de quien sabe donde.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**¡Eviten los plagios! **_

-¿como que Temari esta dormida? –Pregunto Kankuro y la aludida, como para afirmar eso, dio un ligero ronquido –vaya floja.

-no…mm......e...-murmuro ella entre sueños y Kankuro sonrío con maldad.

-¿Qué…? Kankuro… ¡no lo hagas! –Le advirtió Garra –sabes que te va a asesinar.

-No mientras no sepa quien fue –le respondió el y se acerco levemente a Temari –y no creo que tu seas capas de…-resoplo al momento en que la tomo en brazos –yikes…esta algo pesadita, eh.

-Kankuro-Kun ¿Qué haces? –le dijo Seiko cuando lo vio con Temari en brazos y quitándole la toalla –wow…ahora si que me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo –gimió al ver el cuerpo perfecto de la rubia.

-Shi…a…u… -mascullo de nuevo entre sueños cuando Kankuro llegaba al borde de la piscina, varios lo vieron con extrañeza y Temari abrió los ojos lentamente -¿Kankuro? ¿Qué haces?

Kankuro miro a su hermana y ella volteo a todos lados y lo siguiente que sintió fue que voló por los aires y un gran trago de agua que entraba en su nariz.

Emergió resoplando, farfullando y echando maldiciones al por mayor, los demás se reían y Shikamaru se acerco a ella, intentando contener la carcajada.

-¿estas bien? –le pregunto.

-Si con bien te refieres a que tengo agua en cada orificio de mi cuerpo, si… -dijo ella, tallándose la nariz –KANKURO, CONSIDÉRATE MUERTO Y ENTERRADO MIL METROS BAJO TIERRA –bramo, aturdiendo a Shikamaru.

-Vaya…podrías hacerle competencia a mi madre, tsk, mendokusai.

-Bueno, la razón de este acto es que vienes a un balneario y ¡te duermes! Es como si te durmieras en una fiesta.

-si, pero en una fiesta no te puedes ahogar –repuso ella, nadando elegantemente hasta la escalera.

-De hecho si –le respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa...

-Baka –mascullo, empezando a subir la escalerilla de la alberca, hasta que escucho un grito ahogado y recordó lo diminuto y revelador que era su traje de baño. -¡dame mi toalla!

-No.

-Kankuro… -dijo ella con aire amenazador –hazlo –el le saco la lengua y entonces Temari no tuvo mas remedio que armarse de valor y salio del agua.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado al que la mayoría de todos los presentes de quedaran con la boca abierta.

-Oe, Tem-Chan, jugemos un partido de voley-Ball acuático –dijo Ino –o en la cancha cómo lo prefieras, vamos tus hermanos vs. El Ino-Shika-Cho.

-en eso…estoy completamente de acuerdo –dijo Temari, poniéndose una mano en la cintura y después entro con un elegante clavado, seguido de sus dos hermanos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jeje…disculpen por la tardanza… (Bueno no me tarde tanto pero…da lo mismo) ES QUE ENSERIO QUE EL PERIODO DE EVALUACIÓN EN LA PREPARATORIA ES MAS…ESTRESANTE DE LO QUE PENSÉ. Solo espero que en este bimestre no me lleven al hospital… u.u

Bueno…quedo algo raro el capitulo…no se…me hizo daño el ramen que me comí jeje… ¿apoco no se les antoja a ustedes también ahorcar a Ino? Por que a mi si ^^ je y lo de que Kankuro lanzo a Temari…bueno…eso me paso a mi, mi novio hizo eso en unas aguas termales en Casas Grandes…solo que ahí me tuvo que rescatar un guapo salvavidas (*baba* me esforcé mucho en pensar que tenia novio xD) ya que la alberca era de dos metros de profundidad y yo apenas mido 1.60 u.u.

Mata ne!!


	13. Los hombres son mas estupidos

**_**--Los hombres son mas estupidos de lo que parecen--**_**

Temari miro con cierto enfado a las caricias que Shikamaru e Ino se dieron para "darse suerte", Kankuro al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de su hermana, tomo el balón y carraspeo.

-Oigan, eso ya lo practicaran en la noche –dijo Kankuro y Temari se preparo –Gaara, saca tu.

Con un certero golpe por parte de los dos hermanos Sabaku No se inicio el partido. El Ino-Shika-Cho era pésimo comparado con los HAA (Hermanos Agresivos de la Arena)

Por alguna extraña razón Temari siempre veía el rostro de Shikamaru o Ino en la pelota, lo que la hacia pegarle con toda la fuerza que te tenia, anotando la mayoría de los puntos.

Era un juego interesante ya que más de la mitad de los presentes apoyaba al equipo de Temari. Entonces sucedió lo que Temari había estado deseando.

Tras un pase de Shikamaru, Gaara la recibió pasándola de nuevo hacia Temari, quien la mando directamente al rostro de Ino.

-KYA –exclamo Ino, tapándose la nariz y una parte del ojo izquierdo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –exclamo Temari, nadando rápidamente hacia ella, seguida de sus hermanos. -¿estas bien?

Ino parecía no escucharla, seguía chillando de dolor, el agua a su alrededor había ligeramente unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

-Ino, déjame ver esto… -le decía Shikamaru, tirando levemente de las manos de ella, que negaba con la cabeza. -¡Sakura! Necesitamos aunque sea una aprendiz de medico por aquí.

-ya voy, ya voy, no es tan fácil nadar sabias –le reprocho Sakura.

Shikamaru por fin hizo que Ino se quitara las manos, su nariz estaba algo hinchada, sangraba por ambos orificios y tenia la orilla del ojo que daba con el lagrimal enrojecida.

-¿no me quedara mal? ¿Moretón? ¿Algo que me arruine? –pregunto Ino y Temari se esforzó en no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Para nada, pero creo que se pondrá morada si no le pones hielo, ve y ponte hasta que baje la hinchazón.

-Lo siento –le dijo Temari cuando Ino paso a su lado, aunque era obvio que no lo decía sinceramente.

-Temari –la llamo Shikamaru –vamos un momento afuera.

Temari frunció el entrecejo ¿Cómo ese vago se atrevía a darle órdenes? Gaara, algo preocupado, le dio un empujoncito en la espalda.

Ella y Shikamaru salieron de la alberca y la tomo por el brazo, jalándola hasta llegar a los vestidores.

-¡Auch, Shikamaru! –exclamo ella, zarandeándose para soltarse.

-Espero que lo que paso no haya sido nada mas que un accidente –dijo el, poniéndola contra la pared, cercándola con sus brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo querría romperle su "perfecta nariz"? –le dijo, cruzando las manos en el pecho, ya que tenia escalofríos (**muchachas ya saben que pasa cuando tenemos frío xD).**

**-**Pues, por como la has visto todo el día –dijo Shikamaru, acercándose mas a ella _Temari, pensé que todo había quedado claro, tu y yo solo somos amigos, el sexo fue magnifico, pero solo eso.

-Eres como todos los demás –dijo ella apretando los dientes –un insensible, canalla, que piensa que todo se arregla con esas palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Shikamaru, estas actuando como los demás –le dijo ella –primero sales conmigo y después vas y me dejas con la otra.

-Esa otra es mi novia –le dijo el, con enojo –Temari, yo siempre quise a Ino.

-¡¿Entonces por que te acostaste conmigo?! ¡No puedes revolcarte con una mujer y después decirle "solo fue sexo"! –Exclamo ella, tomándolo por los hombros con la fuerza que podía –Shikamaru…de verdad que no conoces el corazón de una mujer –la voz le tembló un poco –Yo te dije sobre mi amorío con Baki y Orochimaru ¡Casi te digo sobre Tsurai! Espero que en algún momento Ino sepa lo que nos hiciste, yo conozco como es Ino, créeme que no le va a gustar ¡Y ese día te vas a acordar de mí y vas a sufrir lo mismo que todas nosotras! –hizo lo posible por que las lagrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas, logro salir de los vestidores, dejando a Shikamaru algo inmóvil.

Temari camino rápidamente por sus cosas, las tomo respirando rápidamente.

-¿Temi-Chan? –la llamo Ino al verla tan alterada -¿Qué tienes?

-yo...yo ya no quiero estar aquí –le dijo ella con cierta falta de aire.

-Pero no pasa nada, fue solo un accidente –repuso Ino, tomándole una mano, Temari la quito de un manotazo.

-no fue por lo que paso, Ino –se volvió hacia ella con el deseo de pegarle un puñetazo y terminar de arruinarle la nariz –nos vemos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Genial creo que aquí cumplí muchos de los deseos de las chavas que ODIAN A INO POR MENSA RESBALOSA II MEJOR ME CAYO POR QUE AHÍ PERSONAS QUE SI QUIEREN A INO. **_

_**Creo que en el siguiente capitulo se me quedaran con cara de "¿Esta loca que trae?" yo lo se fue lo que me dijeron mi mejor amiga cuando lo leyó jeje…sii y luego añadió "estas mal, vaquita-Chan, estas muy mal".**_

_**POR CIERTO UNA VIDA NADA FUERA DE LO COMÚN TERMINADO 24 CAPÍTULOS+UN EPILOGO!!**_

_**(*Aplausos*)**_

_**Un especial saludo para **__**Naara-No-Temari**__**-Sensei, **__**Nona12-Sensei**__** y Nienna Bas..algo…-Sensei, esta algo largo para recordarlo (qe se note qe tengo memoria de teflón para nombres y esa cosas, aclaro) pero no importa me da igual el nombre…SUS REVIEWS II LECTURAS SON LO QUE IMPORTA Y CALRO QUE OS GUSTE! Por cierto Nona12-Sensei fue la de la idea de el ultimo comentario de Temari, es cierto a una mujer no le agrada para nada a que su novio o algo le diga, fue solo sexo.**_

_**Esta fue, akkiotakugirl-Sensei**_


	14. A esto se le llama volver a caer

_**--**A esto **__** se le llama volver a caer**--**_

Azoto la puerta en cuanto llego a su casa, no sabia por que estaba tan enojada, se quedo en la sala, caminando de un lado a otro, tomo un cojín y lo lanzo al suelo junto con un rugido de desesperación.

-Temari, cálmate antes de que destroces toda la casa –le dijo Baki desde la puerta de la sala.

-¡No me vengas a dar ordenes! –Le espeto, sentándose y cruzándose de piernas y brazos –todos son iguales… -resoplo.

-¿con todos te refieres a Shikamaru? –le pregunto Baki, sentándose junto a ella.

-No –respondió Temari con una risita –con todos me refiero, valga la redundancia, a todos.

-¿Hasta yo? –Baki le soltó la pregunta lo más rápido que pudo, esperando oír una respuesta.

-¿Tu? –Alzo una ceja –tu ni necesitas preguntar –añadió con hastío –aun no entiendo como pudiste pensar semejante tontería –resoplo –con Orochimaru solo estuve, a lo máximo, dos veces, las cuales resultaron ser las primeras.

-Sabes que no confío en la gente tan prontamente –le dijo el, olisqueando su pelo –me amabas… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me abandonaste en el momento que yo mas te necesitaba –se puso de pie con la voz ligeramente temblorosa –y ni siquiera cuando estuve en Londres os dignasteis en buscarme.

-No te busque, por que estaba seguro que ya no te iba a encontrar –repuso el –la Temari que yo amaba ya había desparecido.

Ella se quedo pasmada y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, Baki se puso de pie y tomo su rostro quitándole la lagrima con el dedo pulgar, Temari agacho la cabeza al saber lo que el quería hacer; todos sus intentos fueron nulos, al final, el beso sus labios haciendo que con el primer roza Temari tuviera un sinfín de recuerdos. Pronto sus lenguas comenzaron una rítmica danza, en un suave tocamiento mutuo. Baki la abrazaba completamente, Temari mantenía las manos pegadas al pecho, aunque poco a poco, fue rodeando el cuello de el.

Temari rompió el beso y se alejo de el, con la cabeza gacha; de nuevo se sentó en el sillón.

-Quiero volver contigo, Temari –susurro el, sentándose a su lado, quitándole el pelo del cuello para poder besarlo a sus anchas –quiero volver a repetir todos esos momentos felices…

-pues lo serian para ti... –logro decir ella y Baki hizo que quedara recostada.

-También lo fueron para ti –le dijo, todavía en un tono seductor y metió una mano por su blusa, Temari jadeo 0ademas… -acaricio su vientre, haciendo que arqueara la espalda –ya no eres menor de edad…

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez con pasión acordada, Baki la tomo en sus brazos y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de ella.

.

.

.

Continuaron con los besos, las caricias, haciendo que Temari se sintiera algo confundida pero a la vez, con cada gemido y suspiro, rogaba silenciosamente que continuara.

Temari recordó con placer, como Baki no era del tipo que se iba con delicadeza, permisos y cosas de gentileza y caballerosidad. No, el iba directamente a lo que quería y eso era darle puro placer a su compañera. Tener relaciones con el era un sensación completamente diferente, no la dejaba respirar, el hacia todo el trabajo por complacerla, se esmeraba demasiado y además no solo lo hacia en una sola posición, le encantaba ver como la penetraba una y otra vez desde distintos ángulos.

Temari no podía parar de gemir, mientras lo sentía entrar en ella una y otra vez, haciendo que tuviera una ligera sensación de dolor pero a la vez, haciendo eso demasiado interesante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Temari, donde estas? –pregunto Kankuro, cuado llegaron a la casa.

Gaara vio las llaves y sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, aparte del cojín; escucharon un ruido en el piso superior.

-Capaz que ya ha de tener todo su cuarto hecho trizas –comento Gaara y ambos hermanos comenzaron a subir.

Cuando llegaron a la planta alta comprendieron que su hermana no estaba tan sola destrozando su habitación. Unos inconfundibles gemidos de placer se escuchaban por toda la planta alta, resonando en cada rincón.

-¿pero que…? –dijo Kankuro, extrañado.

-Ah…había…mmm…olvidado...como…oh…te gustaba –logro decir Temari entre los gemidos.

-Agarrate bien… -gruñó esta vez la voz de un hombre.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es Baki! –Exclamo Kankuro y abrió las puerta de la habitación -¡Temari! ¿Por qué de nuevo con el?

-¿Tengo que darte esa explicación a ti? –dijo ella, enredándose en la sabana, sin sorpresa alguna.

-Temari, por el te fuiste de Japón ¿miento? –Dijo Gaara, algo enojado -¡por el nos dejaste aquí! ¡Por el tu regresaste! ¡Para salvarnos de su… "abuso"!

-Todos cometemos errores ¿no? –dijo Baki con cinismo y la abrazo por la espalda, acariciando sus brazos.

-No te atrevas a volverla a tocar así, tu maldito bastardo… -gruño Kankuro, temblando -¡la dejaste sola!

-Kankuro…no… -le dijo Temari con la voz triste. –no…lo recuerdes…

-¿y por que no ha de hacerlo? –Tercio Gaara –Temari…no seas idiota.

-ella junto las cejas y bajo la vista, seco las lagrimas de sus ojos antes de que pudieran correr por sus mejillas.

-Yo también soy un monstruo por hacer… ¡lárguense todos de mi habitación! ¡Y no te vuelvas a llamarme idiota, Gaara!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Jeje…LO SE NO SE QE ME PASO ESE DIA!**_

_**JEJE NO SE EN SERIO!! ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer un TemaXBaki? Claro, solamente a la loca de su Sensei. Jeje, no en serio se daran cuenta de lo loca que estoy en mi nueva historia.**_

_**Ah y sin contar en el proximo capitulo. Jeje una cancion nueva y mexicana describira la situación de nuestra querida personaje principal. ¡ya lo descubriran luego! **_

_**Mata ne amigos otakus!**_


	15. Karaoke

_**Disclaimers**__**: Ni los personajes no Naruto me pertenecen, todo es obra maestra del gran (y a veces malvado) Kishimoto-Sensei,yo solo los tome para hacer esta genial historia qe le gusta mucho a Naara-No-Temari-Sensei, Nona12-Sensei yy Nienna Bis Das Ziel -Sensei.**_

_**¡que lo disfruten!**_

_**--**Kakaroke**--**_

Así pues, pasaron varios días en los que Kankuro y Gaara tuvieron que soportar a la nueva pareja, cosa ni a Temari ni a Baki les importaba y no dudaban en mostrar su afecto en lugares públicos, por lo que no tardaron en aparecer en los periódicos y cada revista de farándula del país y una que otra internacional.

_Habatai tara, modorenai to ito itte…_

-Oh…que demonios… -suspiro Temari, desacurrucandose del pecho de Baki, un viernes por la noche mientras veían televisión –diga.

-_¡Hola Temi-Chan! _–dijo la voz de Ino con alegría.,

-Ah… -respondió ella.

-_Escucha, ya logre que Shikamaru me explica el por que te fuiste así de molesta._

_-_¿en serio? –dijo ella, algo asustada.

_-Si, creo que Shikamaru fue demasiado duro contigo…mira que acusarte que lo hiciste con…_

-Pero te juro que yo no quería –la interrumpió.

-_Claro que no, yo se como uno se mete en el juego y no se da cuenta de todo lo que hace._

_-_¿En serio? –dijo Temari –pero pues…de todos modos lo siento.

-_Cambiando de tema ¿quieres venir hoy la última fiesta de Shikamaru?_

_-_¿Shikamaru quiere que vaya? –pregunto ella, volviendo con Baki.

-_Bueno –dudo –creo que si, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, creo que desde que empezaste a salir con el Vice-Presidente de tu empresa._

-¿de verdad? –dijo ella, con una risita Vaya así que ahora me sale con que esta celoso pensó formulando una sonrisa maléfica –bien…entonces ¿Dónde va a ser?

-_En la casa Nara –dijo ella con un tono de voz raro –sus padres no estarán, por lo que tendremos total libertad. Bueno, mata ne, Tem._

_-_Vaya, menuda estupidez.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto Baki, abrazándola.

-Solo que un idiota quiere verme –dijo ella, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

X

X

X

-¿tu también vas? –le pregunto Kankuro, cuando tomo las llaves de su auto –Creí que estabas peleada con Shikamaru.

-Lo se, quiero reírme en su cara –dijo ella, viéndose en el espejo.

-Oye, te digo algo –le dijo Kankuro, volteándose a todos lados.

-¿Qué? Si me vas a insu…

-No, sobre Gaara –Temari frunció el entrecejo –creo que esta saliendo con Matsu-Chan.

-¿de verdad? –dijo ella con una sonrisa –ya me lo temía hubiese algo entre los dos. Bueno, me iré adelantando, si Baki pregunta le dices que fui con Mero-Chan.

-Hace años que no le hablas a Meroko.

-¿acaso Baki lo sabes baka?

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Shikamaru en cuanto le abrió la puerta –me refiero a sin tu novio –las ultimas palabras las dijo con cierto desprecio.

-Bueno, no lo voy a traer a una fiesta con muchachos diecisiete años menores que el.

-Tienes razón, no le encuentro lógica a eso –dijo Shikamaru, dándole el pase –intenta no ponerte lo suficientemente ebria…no quiero que salga en los periódicos.

-No te preocupes… tengo que manejar.

Dicho esto entro, componiendo una sexy y malévola sonrisa.

-Me he estado preguntando ¿Por qué con el? –le dijo Shikamaru, caminando a su lado –ven, hacia acá.

-Creo que tu pregunta es ¿Por qué no conmigo? –le dijo Temari, recargándose en una especie de barra improvisada. –me extraña eso de ti, tu me dijiste que no éramos nada.

-¿y no se te antoja? –pregunto el, tomando un vaso de soda.

-Shikamaru –le dijo ella con incredulidad –eres de lo peor… ¿acaso solo lo que buscas es sexo?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces, decídete. Ino o yo y créeme que yo no estoy libre y no voy a volver contigo aunque lo estuviese.

Dicho esto se sentó en uno de los sofás que había por ahí. A lo lejos diviso a Kankuro y le pareció ver el pelo rojo de Gaara, acompañado por una pequeña figura. Shikamaru se sentó a su lado.

-Quiero ofrecerte un trato.

-Si incluye sexo, mi respuesta es no.

-No, no es eso. Dijiste que eras cinta negra –le dijo y Temari se le quedo viendo fijamente –te reto a un combate, si yo gano, me tendrás que contar el porque te fuiste a Londres y por que regresaste –Temari soltó una risa cantarina –a, y por que no hay ningún registro de que estuviste ahí.

-¿y que hay si yo gano? –pregunto ella, inclinándose hacia el.

-Me olvidare completamente de lo que pasó y no te volveré a molestar.

-Creo que lo mío es más débil que lo tuyo, pero en vista de que ganare, acepto ¿Cuándo?

-Justo hoy –le dijo el y Temari asintió, acercándose mas a el, en un intento de intimidarlo.

-¡Temi-Chan! ¡que bueno que viniste! –exclamo la voz de Ino y Shikamaru hizo una mueca –oye, Tem, yo recuerdo que vos tenías una hermosa voz.

-¿y que con eso? –pregunto ella, dándole un trago a la soda de Shikamaru.

-Bueno, hay un karaoke –Temari se atraganto levemente –si quieres darle un regalo a Shika-Kun, puede ser este.

Temari fingió pensarlo unos segundos y después miro a Shikamaru, con un largo suspiro.

-Si, creo que lo haré… -se puso de pie –aunque creo que ya estoy algo oxidada.

-De eso nada… -dijo Ino y la tomo por el brazo -¿Qué cantaras?

-Algo nuevo…y mío –dijo ella –no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sin música.

En cuanto Ino se volvió hacia los demás, Temari sonrío con perversidad y miro a Shikamaru, no escuchaba lo que Ino decía y siguió pensando en el.

-Bien, Temari…ilústranos –dijo Ino y Temari carraspeo, era obvio que casi nadie le prestaba atención, pero estaba segura que ella lograría lo contrario.

_Comprar un boleto hasta la luna cuesta_

_Para que me ganes no alcanza una apuesta_

_Mas te vale que a mi no me quieras convencer._

_Con esa carita de galán de feria, _

_Con esas promesas que parecen serias _

_No te hagas el sordo escúchame._

Shikamaru la vio con algo de confusión y una ceja ligeramente alzada, sus hermanos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, si algo que les agradaba de su hermana, era su sinceridad al decir las cosas.

_Este __corazón ya vino y fue de vuelta_

_El que se hace vivo sale por la puerta_

_Ya no me dediques serenatas de balcón_

_Yo no pasaría una noche contigo_

_Que te quede claro si no has comprendido_

_Le cambie la letra a tu canción._

Los hombres hicieron algunas muecas de fastidio y las mujeres soltaron exclamaciones de jubilo y aplaudieron, Temari les guiño un ojo y miro a Shikamaru con cierto placer en sus ojos, al verlo sufrir, era obvio que ya se había dado cuenta que esa canción estaba echa con todo su odio.

_Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete_

_No hay rosas ni juguetes_

_Que paguen por mi amor _

_Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete_

_Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor._

_Ya no queda nadie se acabo la fiesta_

_Deja de fumar que el humo me molesta _

_Eres la manzana que no quiero ni morder_

_No me digas que pretendes ser mi amante _

_Yo no necesito __ningún vigilante_

_Para ti yo soy mucha mujer._

_Te puedes ir no me importa tu billete _

_No hay rosas ni juguetes_

_Que paguen por mi amor._

Terminada su canción improvisada, Temari sonrío e hizo una pequeña reverencia y miro a Shikamaru fijamente, antes de salir con su paso de supermodelo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a Ino con una expresión de haberse tragado una medicina que le sabía a mierda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**bueno, si, se nota que estoy completamente fuera de control, primero BakiXTema, segundo Temari canta… ¿Qué pasara después? La verdad ni yo lo se. Por cierto si tienen dudas o si les gusto esta GENIAL **__**CANCIÓN se llama Ni Rosas Ni Juguetes de Paulina Rubio. A por cierto, la voz que yo me imagine que le quedaba a Temari o es la de Christina Aguilera o la de Natalia, de la Quinta Estación. Jeje espero sus reviews!!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-Sensei.**_


	16. Ni te alistes que yo ganare!

_**¡Ni te alistes que yo ganare!**__** Nara vs. Sabaku No**_

Temari siguió avanzando y se detuvo a la mitad del corredor, esperando a que Shikamaru fuera tras ella, en efecto, a los pocos segundos Shikamaru llego con una semi sonrisa.

-Una muy bella voz en mi opinión –dijo Shikamaru –y…es mas interesante la letra ¿tu la inventaste?

-en cinco minutos –le dijo ella con e=una risa sexy -¿Qué hay con la pelea?

-¿quieres hacerla ahorita? –Le pregunto Shikamaru y Temari asintió –pero, traes vestido.

-una mujer siempre viene preparada –le dijo ella, alzando un poco el vestido, mostrándole el short minúsculo que llevaba –vamos, ya estoy preparada…tu sabes con los motores encendidos.

-en ese caso…sígueme –le dijo haciéndole señas.

El guío por un pasillo que parecía dar al sótano, abrió una puerta y se encontró con una amplia habitación abierta con varias colchonetas, las paredes estaban cubiertas con espejos, como si fuera una academia de baile.

-uau, si que se nota que te has dedicado a esto toda tu vida.

-desgraciadamente mi padre me obliga he estado con por lo menos diez Senseis diferentes.

-yo solo estuve con uno y casi me muero –le dijo ella, empezando a amarrarse el pelo en cuatro coletas –por que también me mezclo la gimnasia y ballet, tu sabes ordenes de mi padre que quería una princesa perfecta.

-ouch…-dijo el, desabrochándose la camiseta –pero eres toda una profesional… ¿y te violaron?

-te digo, hace mucho que no entrenaba.

-en ese caso, ser pan comido esta batalla –le dijo el, arrojando la camiseta y empezando a calentar, cosa que Temari ya hacia.

-te equivocas, para descargar mi ira tengo de dos: la violencia o el deseo sexual imparable. –le dijo ella, observando con avidez el pecho marcado de el.

-creo que prefiero la primera –dijo Shikamaru, haciendo un gesto y poniéndose en guardia, subiendo los puños.

-con el pecho al descubierto y esos músculos…hubieses experimentado los dos –le dijo ella, descalzándose y acercándose a Shikamaru.

-jeje, te ves rara con cuatro colitas –le dijo –bien ¿hasta que nos cansemos? O ¿tres caídas?

-me gusta mas la segunda –dijo ella y aspiro profundamente –acércate bebe…

Shikamaru suspiro y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra ella, atestándole un golpe, el cual Temari logro esquivar, tomo a Shikamaru por el tobillo derecho y con una técnica en la rodilla, lo derribo.

-vaya, vaya, vaya… -le dijo ella, chasqueando la lengua –no pensé que fueras tan fácil de vencer –le dijo en tono de burla –uno a cero, favor Temari.

-yo jamás dije que te tenias que esperar a que me levantara –Temari frunció el entrecejo y de inmediato Shikamaru la tiro, enredando sus pies con los de ella –uno a uno.

Temari se quedo anonadada y tras varios momentos se puso de pie. Volvió a atacar, ahora si, utilizando sus técnicas de gimnasia, Shikamaru esquivo sus ataques hasta que una patada le dio en el rostro, sacándole algo de sangre del labio.

-¡ja! –exclamo Temari, tomando a Shikamaru de la muñeca y lo derribo, no antes sin hacerlo volar como dos metros.

-¡ay! Eso me dolió –le dijo el, sin aliento –si le hubieras hecho esto…a lo que…te violaron…hubieran huido y ahora no tendría curiosidad. –le dijo, atajando los puñetazos y patadas de ella al momento en que se punto de pie –no creo que sea correcto que un hombre le pegue a una mujer.

-pero una mujer te esta apaleando le dijo ella, jadeando ligeramente.

-estoy siendo caballeroso, perder contra una mujer es muy problemático –le dijo y aprovechando que estaba quieta la cargo tomándola por la cintura y la puso sobre sus hombros, tal cual costal de papas (**en realidad como si fuera de quebradita, sobre los dos hombros, pero muchos puede que no conozcan ese baile xD).**

**-**¡esto es trampa! –Gruñó Temari, pataleando sin cesar –Shikamaru ¡bájame!

-esto es una técnica de combate libre –le dijo el -¿Qué no viste Ranma ½?

-¡estas mintiendo! –le dijo ella y pensando un poco, le dio un mordisco en la muñeca, haciendo que la soltara por lo menos de una mano –si de trampas hablamos…

-¡me sacaste sangre ya dos veces! –Le dijo –ahora si estas en graves problemas.

-no me sorprende… ¡KYA! –Shikamaru la logro poner de cabeza por la espalda de el.

-si te dejo caer es probable que mueras –le dijo el –pero será comprensivo contigo, no de… ¡wah!

-esto si es venganza –dijo Temari con satisfacción, ahorcando a Shikamaru con sus pies y prácticamente parada de manos -¿te rindes?

-suel...ta…me- farfullo y decidio tiratse hacie el lado de lla, en un intento de aplastarla, Temari se alejo con una especia de mortal hacia atrás.

-Eres lento y aquí viene nuestra segunda caída –le dijo, comenzando a correr.

Shikamaru de nuevo la tomo en brazos y la dejo caer (_**tipo voladora o no se que fregados de el Místico xP) **_Temari en su intento de no caer y ganar una caída mas, de nuevo quiso hacer una pirueta hacia atrás como si fuera de rutina libre, pero ella sola callo al suelo.

-¡que me conste que eso fue como un autogol! ¿Ne, Temari? ¿Temari? ¡Temari!

-itai…itai...itai… -jadeo ella, echa un ovillo tocandose el tobillo.

Shikamaru se acerco corriendo a ella y esta se estiro, pero con el dolor plasmado en su cara.

-Gracias por esto, eh –le dijo ella con sarcasmo, tapándose la cara.

-fue tu culpa por querer lucirte –le dijo el, revisando su tobillo que comenzaba a hincharse –ven, con suerte y Sakura todavía no se va o ruégale a dios para que no este con Sasuke en…intimidad.

-¿y quieres que te aplauda o que? –le dijo ella con enojo, sentándose, Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco y le tendió una mano.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**El próximo capitulo será…**_

_****se que fue un empate, pero confío en ti, Shikamaru****_

_**Espero que os haya gustado este y sorry iba a ser su regalo de Halloween antes de el de "feliz Halloween, nekonezumis" pero pues me atrase y como tuvimos que bailar por lo de el día de todos los Santos…así que ya que…**_

_**Bueno también quiero decirles que no tomen primero a Halloween nosotros somos mexicano [[aunque nosotros no lo queramos así]] pero tenemos tradiciones tan hermosas que ningún otro país tendrá, así que espero que hayan ido a los panteones a ver a sus queridos difuntos [[tita te quiero muxho!!! No te puedo olvidar!!!]] Y…siempre recuerden a alguien que acaba de morir este viernes…bueno murió desde hace mucho pero apenas salio JIRAIYA "ERO-SENNIN"-SAMA!! [[Inner-. Haber si no les hiciste spoilers baboza]]**_

_**Bueno, ai shiteru!!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Ushi Marie-Chan**_


	17. Se que fue un empate, pero confio en ti

_****--Se que fue un empate pero **__**confío en ti, Shikamaru--****_

__-sabias que con el hielo te duele mas una lesión… -dijo Temari, apretando los dientes mientras Sakura le enredaba firmemente una bolsa de hielo alrededor de todo su tobillo (**yo confirmo eso…una vez me di un golpe en la cabeza ii me pusieron hielo ii dolió mucho!! Kuku T.T)**

** -**pues si, lo se, pero tampoco quieres que se te hinche mas y se ponga color ciruela –le reprocho Sakura –por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo para torcértelo así?

-Etto…ejem… -escucho que murmuro Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru quería que le enseñara unas posiciones de Karate que yo me se y que ningún otro Sensei puede enseñar.

-hmm… -dijo Sakura, era evidente que pensaba que era otro tipo de posiciones –bien, procura no moverte en las próximas tres horas, cuando baje la hinchazón vendré a vendarte, o baja si así lo prefieres.

Temari resoplo y se dejo caer sobre un inmenso almohadón, Shikamaru se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué te quedas? –Le pregunto -¿te compadeces de la inválida? –le pregunto e hizo un gesto teatral.

-yo te cause esto –le dijo el encomendose de hombros –es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Puedes traerme un helado doble de chocolate –le dijo ella, jugando con sus dedos como si fuera niña chiquita.

-prefiero quedarme aquí –le dijo el, después de fingir que pensaba –quien lo hubiera dicho, tu, comiendo grasa, si fueras Ino o Sakura dirías "Hay no es que eso tiene mucha grasa" o "eso causa granos".

-Lo imitaste a la perfección –le dijo Temari, desternillándose de risa, pero luego puso cara seria –Shikamaru ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-claro que si –le dijo el, tomándole una mano –Aunque, yo no gane.

-No me importa –le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza –no creo que pueda guardarlo mas… -suspiro -¿Qué quieres saber primero?

-¿Por qué te fuiste a Londres? –le pregunto, juntando las manos en el regazo.

Temari cerró los ojos, con cierto pesar y pudo escuchar casi a la perfección las voces de Baki y sus hermanos.

-Para eso, necesito regresar tres meses después de mi partida.

-¿Por qué tanto?

-No es tanto, exagerado –le dijo y volvió a suspirar –mi padre tenia dos "supersocios" como les solía decir, Orochimaru y Baki. El punto es que cuando tienes dieciséis años, lo único que en lo que piensas es en los chicos y el dinero, yo tenia ambos, pero, los muchachos de esa edad…no me complacían.

Se escuchó un ligero trueno a lo lejos y Shikamaru cambio de posición, Temari se enderezo un poco.

-Yo me sentía… -soltó una risita –estupidamente enamorada de los dos socios –Shikamaru la vio con incredulidad –cuando murió papá y me convertí en…la cabeza de la familia, sentí que todo caía sobre mi…

-¿Por qué tiene que ver eso con que te fueras a Londres?

-¿vas a querer que te explique todo o no? –Le dijo ella, haciendo un mohín –el punto es…que…yo seguía…siendo virgen, con dieciséis años vaya monjita –resoplo y Shikamaru sonrío con nerviosismo - un día, un semana después de que mi padre muriera, Orochimaru empezó con insinuaciones…hasta que un día… -se sonrío ligeramente mis primeras veces fueron con el.

-entonces…el nombre que decías cuando tuviste esa pesadilla ¿era el?

-Si, el hecho de que se reavivaran mis recuerdos con el, fue de que el sexo con el era fantástico, pero algo extraño, sátira y eso… -se estremeció ligeramente.-Baki descubrió lo que nosotros hacíamos y fue ahí donde lo despidió.

-Pero me mencionaste que estabas enamorada de Baki.

-eso es donde ya empieza la historia, esto fue como una especia de paréntesis –le dijo, al tiempo en que se revisaba el tobillo –Bien, sigo teniendo dieciséis años, pero ahora mis pasiones se desatan hacia Baki y el para mi agrado, me corresponde, un mes de completa felicidad entre comillas, entonces, lo inimaginable.

Un rayo ilumino levemente la habitación y con el retumbar de un trueno se escucho el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra las ventanas, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la música estridente.

-Con esa edad nunca piensas en protegerte, piensas que todo eso le pasara a otras personas –su voz quiso quebrarse y por instinto se abrazo el estomago –yo en esa etapa estaba demasiado necesitada de cariño y…y…eso era lo único que quería… -de su nariz empezó a salir un sonido gorgorearte y tenia la voz ahogada –yo no estaba…lista para…para un…bebe –sollozo, tapándose la boca y Shikamaru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Tem…a…ri… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-creo que el "como;' tu ya lo sabes –bromeo ella con un ligero hipido –aun recuerdo todo lo que el me dijo. Me acuso de que ese bebe no era de el, que lo había engañado –intento controlar su voz –y curiosamente que era de Orochimaru.

Temari cerró los ojos unos instantes y se transporto tres años atrás…escuchando a la perfección su voz.

_-¿y quieres engañarme con que ese bebe es mío?.... ¡olvídate que me haré responsable de esa cosa! … ¡no mereces ni siquiera que te de dinero! ¡Con que cara vas y me engañas y después vienes como perrito faldero acusándome de que esa cosa es mía, zorra!_

Una lágrima silenciosa cruzo su rostro y un pulgar sobre su mejilla la sobresalto.

-No te preocupes…todo estará bien –le dijo el, sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, meciéndola ligeramente como si fuera un bebe –si quieres no puedes seguir contándome…

-no…no –dijo, tallándose los ojos –tengo que decírselo a alguien…

-Muy bien, pero si quieres parar no me va a importar –le dijo, acariciándole el cabello.

-bueno, después de eso…el…me dijo que nadie se tenia que enterar, que si era necesario salir del país lo hiciera, claro todo esto si quería conservarlo...

-¿paso por tu mente el aborto? –le pregunto Shikamaru, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-estuve a punto de hacerlo –acepto ella –pero…no pude…en parte por que me reconocieron y la otra parte…fue que me acobarde.

-Entonces ahí fue donde te hiciste a Londres –Temari asintió -¿pero porque no hay ningún dato de que fueras o vivieras ahí?

-cambie mi nombre, bueno me lo cambiaron, curiosamente era Okorimono Hikari (que en una traducción literal seria: Pasado brilloso)

-Extraña coincidencia –le dijo Shikamaru.

-La única persona que supo quien eran fueron dos japonesas, Hakase Kikyo y Yamanaka Ino.

-¿Por qué Ino vivió contigo? Tenía doce años…

-me dijo que estaba peleada con sus padres en ese tiempo –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros –no le preste mucha atención ya que ha esa edad yo también me pelee con mi padre.

-Pero ¿Por qué Ino no te ha preguntado nada sobre el bebe?

-por que regreso con sus padres antes de que se me notara que estaba embarazada. Pase unos difíciles nueve meses, el dinero no me falto, pero necesitaba cariño…Kikyo siempre me atendía, como si fuera mi madre, yo solamente quería que ese bebe naciera para poder a volver hacer mi vida. Tsurai nació un treinta y uno de diciembre a las once cincuenta y cinco de la noche, lo sentí como si con ella…se fuera todo mi pasado, así que se la di a Kikyo, ella nunca va a poder tener hijos…y todos los demás pensaban que yo era…una drogadicta oriental que no podía cuidar de una hermosa bebe –un sollozo amenazo con salir.

-Ey, ey, no te me alborotes…digo no te me agobies…tenias dieciséis años y estabas en una depresión muy fuerte.

-Shikamaru…tu no dejarías… -volvió a sollozar –a tu hija…con alguien que co-conociste… en menos… de nueve meses…

-Temari, tranquila –le dijo con firmeza –no pasa nada.

-Eso no es todo –trago saliva con cierta dificultad –cuando recuperé…mi…figura, volví a lo de antes y ahora si, si sabían que estaba en Londres ya que armaba mucho escándalo –el labio le tembló –una día…en una fiesta, me ofrecieron ser modelo…Dios…esto es mas horrible de lo que suena –se paso una mano por el pelo –Shikamaru, tienes que saber que estaba muy débil emocionalmente con un halago y yo ya…no se donde me cupo el ser…modelo "exhibicionista" en fotos que eran "artísticas"

nadie sabia que era yo…según esto, no se subieron a la red las mías –su voz sonaba algo ahogada –regrese a Japón solamente por que Tsurai se empezó a parecer asombrosamente a mi. Cuando me violaron, algún idiota me dijo que Kikyo estaba en Londres…

Se quedo callada unos instantes y Shikamaru suspiro se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-ahora ya sabes por que dije que había sido un monstruo, abandone a mi hija y actúe como tal prostituta…mi vida se basaba en solo sexo en esos días…solo eso.

-Todos comentemos errores una vez en nuestra vida, solo que…los de algunos son mas grandes que otros –Shikamaru se giro hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente –créeme, se que hay personas con peores cosas que tu.

_

* * *

_

_**Bueno, ya me quede sin palabras, como que esta algo gacho…bueno no se…alguien tenia que ayudarla a corregir eso ¿ne? Oigan ¿no creen que esta algo larga? ¿Ya quieren que la corte? Por que de hecho me faltan como…muchos capítulos…solo ustedes lo dicen…**_

_**Bueno esta fue…una dormida akkiotakugril y su nuevo inner hombre (gracias a una historia compartida SasuSakuKarin Hentaioso xD) Ángel… (Ángel-. Que no tiene nada que ver con mi nombre en serio VIVA EL YAOI!) **_

_**Mata ne!**_


	18. Dices que eres mi amiga

_**--** Dice**__**s que eres mi amiga, entonces ¿Por qué me lo quitas? ** --**_

Temari bajo como pudo las escaleras, ayudada por Shikamaru, Ino se acerco a ella con ademán de mama pata preocupada.

-Ves, eso te pasa por entrenar tanto –le dijo con una especie de tonito cansino en la ultima palabra –Temi-Chan… ¿Por qué tus ojos están tan rojos?

-¿Tu que hubieras hecho si te tuerces un tobillo? Obvio que llorar ¿no? –le dijo ella, haciendo una mueca -¿Y mis hermanos?

-Eso es algo que te quería mencionar –le dijo cuando al fin pudo sentarse en un sillón de la sala –ambos niños desaparecieron con Seiko y Matsuri desde que tu bajaste al sótano con Shikamaru.

-Ya sabia que Gaara y Matsuri iban a terminar en algo –menciono Shikamaru, sentándose al lado de Temari.

-Yo no, Gaara nos dijo que le gustaban las mayores –le dijo Temari, olvidándose de Ino.

Varios soltaron una ligera risita y Temari comenzó a soltarse el cabello. Ino soltó una risa demasiado estridente y fingida, para llamar la atención de ellos dos.

-Mira que casualidad, Shikamaru, justo como a ti –le dijo, sentándose en las piernas de el y acariciándole la nariz.

-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunto el y Temari se cubrió de un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Que tu novia no te complace lo suficiente y por eso buscas el placer de una tres años mas grande que tu.

Shikamaru carraspeo y Temari cambio de rojo ligero a escarlata. Todos los veían ya que Ino no se había molestado en bajar la voz.

-¿creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Qué no podría descubrirlo? ¡Shikamaru, salieron en todos los benditos periódicos y revistas!

-Ino, eso fue antes de que anduviéramos –le dijo Shikamaru, apretando los dientes.

-¡Pero me juraste que no iba a haber nadie mas que yo! –exclamo, poniéndose de pie.

-Chicos, creo que eso lo tienen que discutir…em…a solas –dijo Sakura, viendo el peligro en la voz de Ino.

-Sakura tiene razón… -secundo Hinata.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy de aquí –dijo Temari y se puso de pie intentando no poner el pie malo en el suelo.

-¡Tu no te vas de aquí! –exclamo Ino al borde de la histeria y empujo a Temari de vuelta al sillón.

-Ino, no te atrevas a empujarme de nuevo –le dijo Temari, controlándose par ano tomarla del cuello y estamparla contra la pared cual cucaracha.

-Ino, deja a Temari en paz, el jodido problema es entre nosotros –le dijo Shikamaru con tono duro –Creo que no tienes ningun derecho en reclamarme que lo hice con ella.

-¿Y por que fregados no? ¡Ambos lo prometimos!

-¡Y te fuiste a los brazos de Sai! –exclamo Shikamaru, ya sin poderse contener y los demás jóvenes se notaron incómodos, el aludido se alcanzo a escurrir entre Neji y Tenten -¿A eso le dices que cumples con tu promesa?

Ino se quedo callada, parecían ver los engranes de su cerebro trabajando a toda prisa par tener la excusa perfecta, en eso dos de los cuatro perdidos, Kankuro y Seiko, entraron.

-Shikamaru…no ves…que…fue…por…por nuestro bien…si…

-Ino, yo quería que fuera la primera vez de los dos, no solo mía.

-No quería parecer una idiota cuando hiciéramos el amor. Pero tú tampoco me vayas a salir con que te jodiste a Temari solo por que esta muy buena.

-¿disculpa? –pregunto Temari, alzando las cejas –cariño, yo soy mucho mejor que tu para que lo sepas…

-Temari, contrólate –le dijo Kankuro, analizando rápidamente la situación.

-Ino, y te dije que no te metas con Temari –le dijo Shikamaru, ahora si poniéndose de pie y tomándola por un brazo –y creo que ella tiene razón, es mucho mejor que tu.

-¡Yo no me ando acostando con cualquiera! –grito Ino, dando una patada en el suelo.

-¡ella tampoco!

-¡Yo tampoco! –exclamo Temari, olvidándose del dolor de su pie, al ponerse de pie con enojo –Ino, escucha… ¡deja…de…meterte…conmigo! –le espeto, hincándole el dedo índice en el pecho con cada palabra, Ino retrocedió con algo de miedo.

Kankuro se posiciono delicadamente detrás de su hermana y Shikamaru hizo otro tanto con Ino.

-Shikamaru, por Dios, desde que estaba en Londres era una total prostituta…tu lo viste claramente en los periódicos, agradece que no te haya contagiado de algo…

-¡Mencióname una sola mísera vez que llevara a un hombre al apartamento!-le dijo Temari, alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Bueno…en esa época no…pero…después en todos los escándalos que te metiste… -tartamudeo.

-¡esos fueron solo rumores! ¡Jamás lo hice de verdad! –Dijo ella y bajo, la vista, Kankuro le puso Unamuno en el hombro –no te atrevas a decir que soy una zorra –le escupió las palabras en la clara –eso solo lo eres tu, si de verdad quieres a Shikamaru no te debiste de haber guardado para el. Y tu Shikamaru, no estas mejor que ella, si lo prometiste ¿para que faltar a esa promesa? Recuérdalo, _no me digas que pretendes ser mi amante, yo no necesito ningún vigilante, para ti yo soy mucha mujer._

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco e Ino formo con la boca una "o" casi perfecta Temari sintió el tiron de la mano de Kankuro y se dio la vuelta con una leve cojera.

-Ah, pero a pesar de todo, gracias por...lo de ahorita, Shikamaru –le dijo Temari, sin voltear a verlo, antes de tomar sus cosas e irse.

-¡Te volviste a acostar con ella! –chillo Ino y enseguida escucho el sonido de una bofetada.

-Vámonos, Kankuro, puede venir Seiko, tan solo llévame a casa –le dijo Temari, pasando una mano por los hombros de el -¿Por qué no mejor me carga…?

No pudo terminar la frase por que un líquido con un fuerte olor a alcohol le cayó en la cabeza, mojando su pelo y haciendo que el líquido se le metiera en el vestido. El ambiente se hizo tan tenso que pudieron haberlo cortado con una daga.

Se volvió con lentitud y se encontró con la cara contraída por la furia de Ino, sostenía una botella de vodka (justo a lo que le sabia el liquido que le había caído en los labios). Temari suspiro y con rapidez le pego una bofetada con toda su fuerza, Ino se quedo con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Esta si que no te la aguanto! –Exclamo Temari –Ino ¡aprende a perder! ¡Tú le fuiste infiel! ¡Yo no soy la culpable de todo esto! –Temari tenia las mejillas subidas de color –Ino, aprende de una buena vez, que abra personas que te amaran y personas que no, al igual que tu, en este caso, parece que no decidiste amar a Shikamaru y por lo que mas quieras, madura, ya tienes dieciséis años.

Las palabras le dieron a Ino como una bofetada pero más fuerte que la anterior, por lo que termino haciendo un ruido como de abejas enojadas pero aun así no la encaro.

-Y si no quieres que te ponga el otro ojo morado, no te vuelvas a meter conmigo.

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

_**00000000000**_

_**00**_

_**Bueno ahora si que estaba algo inspirada para incluir este capitulo, no saben cuanto me **__**desahogue escribiéndolo, en realidad casi no encaja con la historia pero ya que, cuantas no quieren golpear así a Ino y escupirle su verdad xD**_

_**Por cierto, tengo en puerta una historia mas, que pretendo escribir hasta que ya la tenga mas avanzada por que por lo menos ahorita son un prologo y tres capítulos, ya la subiere pero por mientras el summar…**_

_The Lamb and the Lion _

_子ヒツジおよびライオン_

_(_N/A el titulo no tiene nada que ver pero no soy muy Buena con los títulos xD)

_Rated: T._

_Por algo de Lemon, lenguaje fuerte y relaciones de menores de edad con mayores de edad._

_性_

_Personajes: Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi._

_Summary: El la desprecio y la humillo durante sus años en la secundaria, pero ahora que el destino ha vuelto a juntarlos, el caerá profundamente enamorado de ella, sin saber por que se volvieron a reunir._

_軽蔑および私はそれに屈辱を与えるが、今精神すべてとのそれがほしいと思う_

_Mata ne!!!_

_Y díganme si la quieren!_

_Esta fue_

_Akkiotakugirl-sensei_

_接吻__¡Kisu!_

4


	19. Tu le causaste esto

_****--**__**¡Tu fuiste el que le causo todo esto! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que la amas?--****_

Un ruido como de balazo hizo que se incorporara con susto, seguro que la persona que hizo ese ruido vería la escena como si ella emergiera de la cama, tal cual margarita.

-je, je, me gusta tu cabello, Temari –dijo una voz que hacia mas de tres semanas que no escuchaba.

-¡Kya! ¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Exclamo ella, algo sorprendida, jalando rápidamente las sabanas -¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar en mi cuarto?

-Nadie –se encogió de hombros y se tiro en la cama –eh...es comoda.

-¿entonces como es que estas aquí?

-Toque como mil veces, así que di la vuelta y entre por la parte posterior –dijo el, girándose para quedar sobre su estomago -¿Por qué estas desnuda?

-¿tu que piensas? –le dijo ella, poniéndole la mano sobre los ojos.

-¿Por qué me tapas los ojos? –le dijo el, quitándole la mano –ya te he visto desnuda. Y opino que te dieron duro anoche.

-Pero ahora es diferente –le dijo ella, acomodando la sabana en su pecho y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Hablando de, la vez que peleamos te vi un _tatoo_ en la parte baja de la espalda.

-Oh, si –dijo ella -¿Qué con el?

-¿Qué significa?

-Mis padres –respondió ella con un resoplido –es como un diseño de ellos llegando a donde sea que estén.

-Interesante –dijo el, ahora quedando boca arriba.

-Pásame la blusa sobre la que tienes tu fea humanidad.

-Ey, Ey, es "hermosa" humanidad –le dijo el, pasándole la prenda.

-Si, lo que digas –le dijo Temari con sarcasmo -¿a que venirte?

-No se, tenia ganas de verte –le dijo el, empezando a quedarse dormido. –he estado muy solito.

-¿Ino ya te dejo?

-Si, curiosamente, decidió amar a Sai.

-Pobre de ti –le dijo ella, haciendo un pucherito.

-mendokusai –murmuro el, volviendo a sentarse –pero bueno, hay muchas mas.

-A mi ni me veas –dijo Temari con un tono malvado al ponerse de pie –aunque se que se te antoja –señaló su curvilíneo cuerpo.

-pues no te estaba viendo hasta hace poco –le dijo el, con los ojos como conejito lampareado –que desperdicio.

-Sufre -le dijo ella, componiendo su sonrisa distintiva –te recomendaría que salieras, Baki salio…no se cuanto tarde, y créeme no te conviene que te vea en mi habitación conmigo en boxers.

-Me vale, tu noviesucho tiene que aprender que tienes mas amigos –dijo Shikamaru, sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima.

Temari resoplo y se encamino hacia su armario, Shikamaru se puso de pie y se quedo unos instantes peligrosamente cerca de ella. Ella sintió como su pulso se iba acelerando y su intimidad humedeciendo.

-Shikamaru…me…dejas…cambiar...me –susurro entrecortadamente, viendo la peligrosidad de la situación.

-Seguro –dijo el, tragando saliva, estaba empezando a sentir un dolor punzante en su entre pierna.

X

X

X

-mendokusai… ¿Por qué las mujeres se tardaran tanto en arreglarse? Solo vine a platicar con ella -pensó Shikamaru mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando se abrió la puerta de la calle y entro Baki. Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo con algo de enojo, cosa que también hizo el otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Baki.

-vine por Temari –respondo el, con toda sinceridad –los sábados son muy aburridos.

-¿con el permiso de quien te la llevas?

-no es tu posesión –dijo el –de echo ni siquiera la mereces, Temari es demasiad mujer para ti.

Baki bufo y soltó una risita despectiva. Shikamaru se puso de pie y miro a Baki con el enfado empezando a acumularse.

-Ninguna mujer puede ser mas que un hombre –resoplo –ya debes de entender eso.

-Lo único que entiendo es de que tú eres un maldito machista que la dejo embarazada –gruño Shikamaru

Baki lo miro con furia y cruzo el espacio que quedaba entre ellos en dos zancadas.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –le espeto.

-Creo que ella me tiene más confianza a mí que a ti –le dijo con sorna y una sonrisa que encajaba perfectamente con su tono de voz –y agradece que nadie más o alguien de la mesa directiva sepa eso, por que eso te tendría de patitas en la calle.

-¿eso es una amenaza? –gruño Baki, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa –por que créeme que puedo hacer que la ridícula empresa de tu padre quiebre en un dos por tres.

-de hecho te aseguro que te condenaran a muchos años en prisión por estupro –le dijo el, retirando su mano casi con gentileza –además, no me sorprendería que haya algo sucio en esa empresa.

-¿y no lo cres en la tuya? ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas a Orochimaru? ¿Eh?

-créeme que lo haré.

-Baki, Shikamaru ¿Qué hacen? –dijo la voz de Temari desde media escalera.

-Oye, Tem, cambio de planes ¿quieres ir a comer?

-C-claro –respondió ella con cierto recelo –Baki, explícame por que estabas así con Shikamaru.

-NO era nada, corazón –respondió el, adoptando una actitud completamente diferente –si quieres que vaya por ti me avisas ¿de acuerdo, amor? –Añadió, tomándole una mano y atrayéndola hacia el, beso el nacimiento de su cabello y le lanzo a Shikamaru una mirada de regodeo y altanería –te amo.

-¿te atreves a decirle que la amas después de todo lo que le hiciste? –bufo Shikamaru por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste, Nara? –le dijo Baki, separándose de Temari, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Vámonos, Shikamaru- atajo Temari al ver que el quería replicar, lo tomo de la mana y salieron de la casa.

.

.

.

-Shikamaru… ¡Ey! ¡Reacciona! –Temari chasqueo los dedos enfrente de el -¿te quedaste arriba o que?

-No, no es eso… -repuso el y Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, da lo mismo –dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros, mordiendo con avidez un dango.

-Temari ¿piensas algún día visitar a Tsurai?

Ella se atraganto un poco y miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo en busca de alguien misterioso.

-Claro que la quiero visitar ¿es mi hija, ne? –Susurro –pero ¿no recuerdas que te mencione que es espeluznantemente parecida a mí?

-¿y que con eso?

-que se supone que nadie debe de enterarse de ella.

-Oye a Inglaterra y el resto del mundo les vale un soberano cacahuate (_**ohh hace mucho que decía esa frase, nya kawai!) **_lo que los niños ricos de Japón hagan, ándale vámonos de viaje, tu y yo solos.

-¿tu lo pagarías? –le pregunto Temari, a la desesperada y bebiendo un poco de sake.

-Si así vamos, si –respondió.

Temari se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a Shikamaru que intento poner cara de corderito degollado pero solo logro una mueca parecida a la de un perro estreñido, Temari soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero que me conste que quiero que sean boletos de primera clase.

* * *

_**Konnichi-wa amigos lectores!!**_

_**Bien, como nadie me dijo nada de pararle a esta historia, seguimos con los capítulos!! Bien, prometo que apartir de este capitulo vienen algo de lemon ShikaTema, por supuesto ^^ *aplausos*.**_

_**Bueno queridos amigos, quiero informares que HE DEJADO DE SER ESTUDIANTE DE PRIMER SEMESTRE PARA SER AHORA ESTUDIANTE DE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE!!! Kawwaai (Temi-Chan-. No se que tiene de interesante eso, sigues siendo de primer años) no Temi-Chan…arruinas todo… *sob sob***_

_**Bueno mejor me voy antes de que mi inner me haga llorar de nuevo… T...T.**_

_**Especiales agradecimientos a Nona12-Sensei y TemariGothick-Sensei ah por cierto, Sensei, yo no estoy en contra de Temari y no la quiero hacer parecer una prostitua es simplemente que Shikamaru tiene que llegar a darle luz a todo ese pasado oscuro ¡nya! Spoler spoileer!!**_

_**Bueno mata ne!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**. Akkiotakugirl-Sensei **_

_**^^.**_

_**p.s un chistecito antes de que esto se termine…**_

_**¿Qué le dijo un desodorante de bolita a otro desodorante de bolita que se estaba ahogando? Rexona, Rexona!!!**_

_**JAJAJAJA SIII IO SE SE ME PUROS CHISTES MENSOS!! .**_


	20. AVISO IMPORTANTE

_**Una sincera disculpa a todos mis lectores!!!**_

Lamento mucho decir que mi computadora esta afrontando varios problemas muy graves y por lo unico que puedo hacer es conectarme, pero no pudo ingresar a mi cuenta, por lo que ha de haber un pequeño receso para subir los capítulos, ya están listos y prometo subirlos todos de un jalon.

También vienen dos nuevas historias de KakaAnko y también se me ocurrió un one-shot lemon de Vampire Knight (_si no han visto esa serie es mejor que la vean yo no podía despegarme de la computadora en los últimos capítulos de la primera y segunda temporada!!! Miner.-. Aparte Zero le esta quitando el puesto a Hatsuharu, Shigure, Kakashi, Kankuro. Ash, no le hagan caso a esta loca… .-.) _

Bueno, espero que a todos los Senseis les vaya muy bien en este 2010 (también yo lo espero ya que en este año se dan a conocer los resultados del Quijote O.O) un saludo especial a todos mis lectores, todos los que me dejan reviews y los que siquiera de alguna vez en cuando leen mis historias.

Los quiero mucho, nunca lo olviden y ahora vuelvo a repetir GOMEN NE, SUMIMASEEEEE, GOMEN NASAI, SUMIMASE, SUMIMASE, SUMIMASE *reverencia pronunciada con cada palabra*

Mata ne!!

Esta fue…

_**Akkiotakugirl-Sensei**_


	21. Considerate Muerto, Shikamaru

_****Considerate muerto, Shikamaru****_

-Temari, creí que nadie sabia de Tsurai –le dijo Kankuro, mientras sacaba la maleta de su hermana, ya que en el aeropuerto –yo ni siquiera conozco a mi propia sobrina y ahora ¡se supone que Shikamaru la va a conocer!

-Kankuro, ya deja de gimotear, sabes perfectamente que yo no deseo esto, pero Shikamaru casi me pone una pistola en la cabeza –le dijo ella, observando como la gente empezaba a fijarse en ellos y el mustang negro que acababa de estacionarse atrás del Porshe de Temari –además, ya la conocerán, pero no será en estos días.

-¡Hola, hola Temari! –la saludo Shikamaru con un entusiasmo inusitado en el, ella tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, curiosamente Shikamaru se veía mas atractivo en ropa informal ya que ese día traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, que desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente) le quedaba algo justo, por lo que marcaba a la perfección su trasero y sobre todo la parte abultada entre sus piernas y que mas decir de la sencilla camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos musculosos y las incitaba a tocar aquel marcado pecho y vientre -¿lista-¿

-Seguro –dijo ella, no sin mucha convicción –perderemos el vuelo si no nos vamos ya.

-seguro, me iré adelantando para registrar las maletas, dame las tuyas… 0le dijo y tomo las dos maletas de ella y se alejo.

-Bueno, deséame suerte –le dijo a Kankuro - _para no jodérmelo en este viaje _–pensó para si –y ya te despides de Gaara por mi, creo que Matsuri fue mas importante que su hermana –hizo un pucherito y abrazo a su hermano.

Xxxxxxx

-Shikamaru, por kami, estas roncando como oso –le dijo Temari exasperada, al tiempo en que le daba un golpe con el grueso libro que estaba leyendo.

-Mientes… -mascullo el, todavía algo dormido –yo no ronco…

-¿a no? –Dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo –no pensaba soportarte así por catorce horas.

-¿y si hago otra cosa? –pregunto el, girándose un poco sobre el asiento inclinado.

-¿Cómo que? –le pregunto ella, sin dejar de leer.

-Disculpe, me podría traer una manta o algo, mi compañera esta teniendo algo de frío –le dijo a una azafata.

-Seguro –respondió ella, dándole un rápido vistazo a todo aquel muchacho.

-Yo no tengo frío –dijo ella, mientras la azafata se alejaba -¿Qué pretendes hacer, Shikamaru?

-Algo que siempre he querido hacer… -sonrío con algo de malicia.

La azafata le entrego la cobija a Shikamaru y este se la hecho encima a Temari.

-Suelta ya ese maldito libro –le dijo, metiendo las manos por debajo de la cobija y arrebatándole el libro.

-Cabeza de piña… -gruñó ella, lanzándole una mirada asesina que lo hubiera dejado completamente descuartizado si las miradas asesinaran –si no me dices ahora que es lo que planeas hacer…en…es…te… -su voz se fue apagando al sentir la mano de Shikamaru empezando a subir por su pierna –Shikamaru…no…basta.

-Me alegra que trajeras falda, eso fachita mi plan –susurro, abriendo las piernas de Temari, ella estaba algo anonadada, por lo que lo dejo seguir.

Shikamaru aparto la ropa interior de ella, Temari jadeo un poco al sentir ese movimiento, mordió sus labios y miro a Shikamaru entre enojada y suplicante.

-Shik….dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer –le dijo entrecortadamente y deteniendo su mano, pero el hábilmente comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, ella mordió con mas fuerza sus labios –no, no lo hagas… -gimió por lo bajo.

-Por que no –susurro el y siguió con las caricias.

Temari arqueo la espalda un poco y suspiro, le encajo las unas en la mano, Shikamaru tenía cara de científico loco observando como rendía frutos su experimento.

Introdujo un dedo en ella, haciendo que Temari exhalara y se pusiera una mano sobre la boca para poder ahogar los gemidos que amenazaban con resonar por todo el avión. Shikamaru introdujo un segundo dedo, intentando buscar el punto donde haría que llegara a los límites más extremos del placer.

Temari respiraba rápidamente, seguía con la mano en la boca y encajándole las unas en la mano que le estaba provocando ese placer prohibido.

Shikamaru empezó a acariciar lo más lejos que podía, metiendo y sacando sus dedos, haciendo unos cuantos giros cuando lo jalaba y presionándolo en sus paredes de vez en cuando. Ella estaba sudando y en ocasiones gimiendo suavemente, él no podía estar más complacido a pesar de que las unas de ella realmente que lastimaban. Temari sintió que la el placer comenzaba a embargarla por completo, aumentando cada vez que Shikamaru la acariciaba.

Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, tensaba y destensaba los músculos de su vientre y entrepiernas, haciendo que se retorciera ligeramente.

La sensación de opresión en su vientre se hizo insoportablemente agradable, Temari apenas y podía contener sus gemidos y suspiros, Shikamaru aumento la velocidad, el también jadeando ligeramente.

-Para eso… -jadeo ella y entonces sintió como el placer vencía a su cordura y llegaba al orgasmo.

Arqueo la espalda, sintiendo como esa explosión de placer la recorría como un choque eléctrico y llenando, sin querer, la mano de Shikamaru de sus efluvios. Miro a Shikamaru algo atontada, estaba temblando.

-Tu…estas… -jadeo.

-No intentes atacarme por que se que lo disfrutaste –le dijo Shikamaru, acomodándole el cabello con la mano limpia.

-¡Pero hiciste que…! –Grito y algunos la voltearon a ver –ahora el asiento y mi entrepierna es un soberano desastre.

-No te preocupes, se seca –le dijo Shikamaru, volviéndose a acomodar y limpiándose la mano discretamente con la cobija, Temari le dio un golpe en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas, o las que le quedaban ya que sentía todo el cuerpo como una masa gelatinosa –si tanto te preocupa, ve al baño.

-Si, gracias por decirlo –le dijo ella con sarcasmo y se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, avanzando hacia el baño aun con las piernas en sensación de gelatina.

.

.

.

Tomo un montonal de papel higiénico y lo paso entre sus piernas, eliminando cualquier rastro de aquel orgasmo.

-_tsk…menudo idiota _-peor aunque estaba enojada con el, no estaba enojada por que la tocara, si no por que lo hiciste en un lugar publico -_basta, Temari, el no es mas que un idiota como los otros _se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_**Konnban-wa a todos de nuevo!!! (**__**Digo Konnban-wa por que son las 7:44 de la tarde en mi juaritoz)**_

_**Bueno, aquí subiendo un capitulo… al fin *suspiro* pero que mejor premio de consolación QUE UN LEMON!!! *inserta aplausos o abucheos, según lo quieras* bueno, espero que os guste y prometo subir próximamente los demás capítulos, jeje xD no pude subirlos todos de un tironee por que mi onee-san se llevo mi USB y anda con su novio, entonces no volverá hasta pasada la media noche .-. Y pues como que es demasiado ya sin capitulo xD.**_

_**Bueno, que sueñen con los angelitos, les mando un enorme beso y espero sus reviews, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, etc., etc. (Temii-Chan: y ahora si nos vamos por que nuestra pancita ruge, ruge y ruge xD)**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-**__**Sensei! **_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo……**_

_****lo que sucede en Londres ¿Se queda en Londres?****_

_**Más**__** Lemonnnn!!!**_


	22. Lo que sucede en Londres

_**Lo que sucede **__** en Londres ¿se queda en Londres?**_

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del avión, sintió la diferencia de clima entre Japón e Inglaterra.

-Oh…como soportaste estar aquí tres años –dijo Shikamaru, frotándose los brazos.

-Tal vez viva en una ciudad desértica pero amo lo frío.

-Y yo que daría lo que fuera por vivir en calor –gruñó el.

-No seas quejica y vámonos…empezara a llover y tenemos todavía un tramito que recorrer.

-pero si ya estamos en la ciudad ¿A dónde mas tenemos que ir?

-Al departamento que compre después de que Tsurai naciera –le dijo con tono cansino –visitaremos a Kikyo mañana.

-Tsk…mendokusai –bufo y Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

Una ligera lluvia caía sobre los vidrios del auto que habían rentado, Temari recargaba la cabeza en el vidrio con cierto aburrimiento, Shikamaru le cambiaba sin cesar al radio mientras avanzaban por una estrecha calle ya a las orillas de Londres.

-¿Quieres parar eso ya? –le dijo Temari, exasperada.

-No sabes lo frustrante que es el no entenderle a la música.

-Agradece que vengo contigo, no creo que exista alguien que hable japonés, bueno, aparte de Kikyo.

-¿y la modestia? –le dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

-Se quedo en mi otro pantalón –le dijo ella con una sonrisa –llegamos.

Shikamaru se asomo por la ventanilla y logro distinguir un edificio algo alto y con las siluetas borrosas por la lluvia.

-Pensé que iba a ser…algo…mas…no se…

-¿Pobre? Cariño, soy la familia más rica después del presidente ¿Dónde quieres que viva?

-No se, me daba la impresión que vivías en alguna especie de pocilga –le contesto Shikamaru mientras Temari apagaba el motor del auto.

-Vaya tonterías –resopló, bajando del auto –oh…kuso…hace frío –exclamo.

-¿pero me hiciste caso? –le dijo Shikamaru, bajando las maletas.

-¿hacerte caso de que exactamente? Shikamaru, ya ni sabes de lo que hablas –rió Temari, empezando a caminar bajo la lluvia. Dejando a Shikamaru lidiar con las maletas –vamos, mueve tu perezoso trasero.

-Mendokusai… -mascullo Shikamaru y Temari soltó una risita.

-brrr… -se sacudió Temari cuando llego al vestíbulo y el encargado la vio con cierto embobamiento –_hola, soy la dueña del apartamento 2303, Sabaku No Temari. __**(Claro que esta hablando en ingles ^^)**_

-_ si claro, milagro que viene señorita Sabaku No –_respondió el portero.

-_Oh, por favor, dime Temari –_dijo ella, aun sacudiéndose la lluvia -_¿me podrías dar una copia de la llave de mi apartamento?_

_ -Seguro _–dijo el portero (o recepcionista, como se dice? xD) ahora con cierto desencanto_ -¿viene con alguien?_

_ -_Temari, esta bien que quieres que sea caballeroso, pero simplemente no puedo con tres malditas maletas –dijo Shikamaru, arrastrando dos maletas y una bajo el brazo, casi cayéndosele.

-Shikamaru, eres un quejica y una nena, en serio, trae acá –dijo Temari, quitándole una maleta.

-_Bueno, entonces solo tengo que decir, que pasen muy bien su luna de miel. _

_ -¿Qué? No… _-Temari enrojece hasta las orejas _–no el es solo…el es…un…amigo…creo_

_ -_¿Qué dijo? –pregunto Shikamaru y Temari hizo un ademán de no entender.

-_lo siento…aunque me huele a que hay algo por ahí._

_ -¿yo? ¿Con este idiota? Claro que no, primero lloverán cerdos o pingüinos a que yo quede con este idiota. Aunque claro que tu no estas tan mal… -_le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y tomando las llaves del mostrados.

Temari empezó a subir las escaleras, seguida de Shikamaru quien tenía una expresión de total desconcierto.

Al fin llegaron al apartamento y Temari abrió, pero en cuanto abrió, un ligero cosquilleo asalto el estomago de ambos. La primera vista del apartamento los dejo estancados en la entrada.

-Wow…puedes observar toda la ciudad desde aquí –dijo Shikamaru, avanzando hasta la gran ventana que ocupaba la mayor parte de una pared.

-Si, se parece a la ventana que hay en mi cuarto, es por eso que escogí esto –dijo ella, cerrando la puerta y aventando la maleta.

Shikamaru bostezo y se sentó en uno de los sillones color arena. Temari se descalzo y empezó a andar por el apartamento.

-Bueno, por lo menos si lo han estado limpiando –dijo y se sentó sobre la barra –me daré un baño y después me iré a la cama…viajar catorce horas sentada y con un hombre que pretende violarte te deja completamente exhausta. –se bajo de la barra y avanzo unos cuantos pasos.

-ja, ja, ja –se rió Shikamaru con sarcasmo y se [uso de pie –pero estoy seguro de que te gusto tanto que me pedirás que lo vuelva a repetir. –le dijo y la abrazo por la espalda, respirando en su cuello y haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a reaccionar ante ese calido aliento, una mano se deslizo por su ingle pero sin tocar su intimidad, tan solo torturándola. Con su otra mano, acaricio la parte donde la espalda dejaba de llamarse así. Temari ahora si logro tener mas autocontrol y se separo.

-No lo hagas, Shikamaru, yo dije que ya no quería nada contigo –balbució, alejándose de nuevo hacia la barra, Shikamaru fue tras ella y la aprisiono contra el mueble, toco su intimidad por encima de la tela, viendo cuan excitada estaba.

-Esto me dice otra cosa … -le susurro y después apenas y rozo sus labios, haciendo que las piernas de Temari comenzaran a temblar –Y… ¿Por qué no aplicamos el tema de "lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas en esta ciudad?

Ahora si sus labios se encontraron con pasión, como si fuese el acabose si dejaran de besarse, el beso se fue haciendo lento y calmado, disfrutando de aquel beso, Temari pensó que tal vez por una vez en la vida podía olvidarse de ser agresiva, quizá convenía dejarse llevar por ese movimiento tedioso y lento que a la vez se sentía bien…demasiado bien.

Al fin Shikamaru se alejo de sus labios y Temari aprovechó para escabullirse de entre sus brazos y se alejo, dándole la espalda, Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo y una sonrisa altanera cruzo su rostro cuando Temari deslizo su blusa fuera, revelando un sujetador de color rojo sangre,, un color que hizo que Shikamaru quisiera llevarla a conocer el placer mas intenso en esos instantes.

-Dije que tomaría un baño… -miro a Shikamaru a través de uno de los espejos que había en el departamento –pero yo jamás dije con quien –añadió en un tono seductor, dejando caer al suelo su minifalda, revelando su ropa inferior, a juego con el sujetador.

Ando hacia el baño si voletar a ver a Shikamaru, pero lo sintió seguirla con un caminar torpe.

Ya en el baño encendió el agua de la regadera y la dejo correr, mientras Shikamaru la abrazaba por a espalda, acariciando su trasero y dándole besos e la nuca, arrancándole unos cuantos suspiros y varios gruñidos por parte de el. Entraron en el agua aun en ropa interior y al primer contacto con el agua en sus cuerpos casi desnudos una increíble pasión emergió de sus cuerpos ocasionando que se dieran el mejor beso que jamás hubieran dado, sus labios e unieron a la perfección, la suavidad y rudeza con la que sus lenguas se encontraban hacían que las piernas de Temari se sintieran momentáneamente sin fuerzas.

Shikamaru llevo un dedo entre sus bragas y sin ningún detenimiento lo introdujo en ella, haciéndole daño y ocasionando que exhalara quedamente.

-ouch…-gimió, encajándole levemente las uñas.

-¿te gusta? –le pregunto en el oído y Temari gimió mas fuerte.

-Sigue… -alcanzo a decir antes de que Shikamaru se arrodillara y bajara su ropa interior con los dientes, tentando de inmediato con su lengua el camino hacia la perdición, haciendo que de nuevo las piernas de Temari se sintieran de merengue y se tuvo que recargar en el azulejo.

Los gemidos se hicieron más persistentes y reverberaban en cada rincón de la regadera.

Shikamaru abandono su intimidad y subió marcando el camino de nuevo hacia sus labios con besos y pequeñas bordad, arrancándole mas suspiros.

Temari se dejaba llevar por el, esas caricias lentas, el sentir el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo, sin dudada alguna eso era tener un buen sexo con un buen hombre que sabia lo que ella necesitaba.

De nuevo sus labios se encontraron y Temari prenso una pierna alrededor de la cintura de el, mientras que Shikamaru lidiaba con los broches del sujetador, hasta que al fin logro quitárselo de inmediato acariciando sus senos, pellizcando levemente el pezón haciendo que Temari gritara de dolor y de placer.

-Vamos…gime mas fuerte… -le susurro –gime todo lo que no pudiste en el avión.

-Ba-baka… -jadeo ella, recuperando algo del control que tenia y bajo los boxers de el, revelando un pene que nunca había tenido tiempo de observar bien y que ahora que lo hacia, y no saben cuan orgullosa se sintió de poder disfrutar de el.

-Ah…Temari…estoy seguro de que te puedo coger de todas las maneras y jamás me cansaría de ti –le dijo Shikamaru al oído, haciendo que Temari se llenara cada vez de más y de más placer.

-Dios…entra ya… -gimió ella, abriendo las piernas y tomando su miembro con una mano y frotándolo para que si irguiera un poco mas.

Shikamaru solo sonrió altaneramente y la sujeto por la cintura para después penetrarla con fuerza, llegando hasta su fondo y haciéndola gemir de placer.

El sonido del agua no lograba mitigar del todo el sonido de los dos cuerpos al chocar y nada podía hacer por los ruidosos y placenteros gemidos que emanaban de la Garganta de ella.

El se canso de estarla sosteniendo, así que sin romper la penetración, la acostó sobre el azulejo de la bañera y ahí continuaron. Ella sabia que no lograría contener ese orgasmo que amenazaba con salir. A los pocos segundos de que ella pensara esto el orgasmo estallo recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de ella, tensando sus músculos para después relajarse en extremo y que de sus labios al fin pudiese salir el tan esperado.

-Shikamaru…

Aun jadeando, Shikamaru le beso el cuello y salio de ella, para que Temari tomara su miembro y lo pusiera entre sus pechos y lo frotara para que se viniera en ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible que siga dura? –dijo Temari con asombro, viendo como el pene de el seguía erguido orgullosamente aun después de correrse.

-Tu…tu me pones loco –le dijo el, besándola y acariciando sus muslos.

-Ya me canse de esta regadera… ¿tu no? –le dijo ella, apartándolo y poniéndose de pie para salir de la ducha. –Aparte siempre quise hacerlo sobre el retrete… -le dijo cuando ya estaba fuera.

X

X

X

Se despertó pero aun no abrió los ojos, había tenido el mejor sueno erótico y podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba, ese sueño había sido perfecto, Shikamaru penetrándola de todas las formas posibles y en todos los lugares; la bañera, el inodoro, el sofá, la alfombra, el balcón para terminar en la cama., haciendo de ese sueño la mejor cogida de su vida, aunque hubiese sido con ese idiota y no con Taylor Lautner o Kim Sang Bum

-oe, sino despiertas pronto te van a salir raíces –esa potente y aburrida voz la hizo abrir los ojos –te juro que pensé que si aguantabas mucho, mendokusai.

Se sentó rápidamente y miro a su alrededor, si estaba en su apartamento en Londres, sobre su cama, totalmente desnuda y Shikamaru, vestido solo con su pantalón de mezclilla, la veía con una ligera sonrisa

Nada había sido un sueno.

_**Puff**__** MI TRASERO DUELE!!!!**_

_**Jaja me tarde demasiado en escribir este capitulo, a pesar de tenerlo desde hace tiempo xD **_

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y si no, espero que me digan en que no les gusto.**_

_**Desgraciadamente tengo que decir ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS, ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**_

_**Jaja, esta historia esta llegando al nudo por lo que seguirá el desenlace y por lo tanto el final ^^**_

_**Jeje bueno espero reviews y tomatazos!!**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**Sexy**__** Otaku…de nuevo…digo Akkiotakugirl-Sensei **_

_**Ah por cierto, no creo que haga falta decir quien es Taylor Lautner ¿o si? Pero bueno para las que no sepan es Jacob Black en la saga de crepúsculo (nyo .) y Kim Sang Bum es un actor coreano que sale en la serie Boys Over Flowers (Hana Yori Dango) con el papel de Soon Ji Jeong jaja si no me creen que es un verdadero bombón búsquenlo en Google!! (Google it xD) jaja **_

_**Ahora si**_

_**Mata ne!!!**_


	23. El encuentro tan esperado

_****El encuentro tan esperado****_

Soltó una risita y se acomodo el cabello, dejando que la sabana cayera por su pecho, Shikamaru se sentó en la cama, también sonriendo.

-¿ya esta el desayuno? –pregunto Temari cuando sus tripas gruñeron y soltó otra carajada.

-Juro que si lo iba a preparar, pero, no hay nada en el refrigerador y entonces pensé…

-¿tu cundo no piensas?

-Tú dijiste que veríamos a Kikyo-San al medio día…y…falta tan solo media hora.

-¡Media hora! –exclamo y se puso de pie.

.

.

.

-Vamos, Shikamaru, sabes muy bien que no me gusta llegar tarde –le gruñó Temari, llegando al vestíbulo.

_-Buenos días, Señorita Temari –_la saludo el portero, viéndola con algo de triunfo en sus ojos. _–espero que haya dormido bien._

_ -__ah…este…si…gracias…_ -tartamudeo ella, sonrojándose –Shikamaru-Kun, por que no mejor vas alentando el auto…te concederé ese deseo.

-Mendokusai…. –mascullo el y tomo las llaves –hai, hai.

-Creo que con un solo hai me basta –le dijo ella y en cuanto Shikamaru salio se volvió hacia l portero con un aire tanto amenazante –_por lo que mas quiera, no vaya a divulgar esto…estoy muy segura de que sabes lo que paso anoche._

_ -si, se que confirmaron mis sospechas, pero no os preocupéis, como buen portero se guardar secretos –_le dijo y Temari salio.

.

.

.

-…si...me asegurare de tomar las fotos…si, en el centro de Londres…aja…el zoológico –alcanzo a escuchar que Shikamaru decía por celular, parecía realmente exasperado y nervioso, en cuanto vio a Temari acercarse con aquellos mini shorts de mezclilla que había traído su expresión se hizo mas tensa –si… ¡ya deja de tratarme como bebe Or…Okasan! –dicho esto colgo de golpe.

-¿Madre preocupada? –le pregunto ella con cierta ironía, recargando la espalda en el cofre del mustang.

-Oe, soy el único descendiente de Nara Co. Y por eso parece ser que mi madre piensa que soy un bebe –le dijo el, volteando a verla y haciendo que quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros.

-Pfff...…tu si tienes el concepto de niño rico consentido –le dijo ella, colocándose sus gafas de sol ya que las nubes se estaban dispersando –vamos, sube ya que vamos tarde.

-¿y tu que no eres una niña de papi? –Le dijo Shikamaru, abrogándose el cinturón, mientras ella bajaba algo el short que la violaba (_creo que ya saben como x3)_ –oh, no lo hagas…me gustan esos muslos.

-Oye, no que quiera un pollo o un pavo –le reprocho ella, encendiendo el auto –y respecto a tu pregunta, yo no fui niña de nadie, mi padre nunca estaba en casa, o nunca pasaba tiempo con nosotros, cuando salíamos siempre nos utilizaba para conseguir algo.

-No puedo creer como algunas personas pueden ser tan crueles con sus hijos –dijo Shikamaru cuando ya enfilaban por la carretera –dijo…sin animo de ofender.

-N o, no…si yo misma me lo digo –le dijo Temari –pero mejor hay que dejar de hablar de esto ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo, pero no hay tema de conversación –le dijo Shikamaru –mendokusai.

-mmm...…bueno, que te parece si después de visitar a Kikyo vamos a…la rueda de la fortuna.

-Si, sobre toas las cosas –le dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo –yo se que es la mas grande del mundo y ni creas que soporto las alturas.

-Gallina –murmuro ella.

-¿y por que no mejor salimos a un lado con Kikyo y Tsurai? –le pregunto Shikamaru como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hummm...…es buen idea –le dijo ella, acelerando un poco mas.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se adelantaban más a la ciudad. Temari se empezó a sentir algo nerviosa, quería decir algo, pero no sabia que, el tenia su celular afuera y estaba mandando un texto, pero de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru se sentía parte poderoso, parte culpable, conociendo mejor a Temari, no se le hacia justo que alguien como ella sufriera todavía un poco mas, desgraciadamente, su parte malvada le decía que la libraría de todo ese sufrimiento cuando su plan hubiese sido realizado con éxito.

-Muy bien, llegamos –anuncio Temari, estacionándose en la parte posterior de un conjunto de edificios de apariencia económica –vamos, muévete que todavía tenemos que llegar al ultimo piso –le dijo bajándose con rapidez.

-Temari, no creo que sea conveniente que camines con esa ropa en ciudades que no conoces –le dijo Shikamaru, con una pizca de celos.

-Dios…Shikamaru, viví aquí dos años, se manejar a los hombres de aquí –le dijo ella, tendiéndole una mano –y además si pretendes que eres algo mio no se atreverán a molestarme, aquí si son caballeros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le dijo Shikamaru en un susurro bajo y Temari soltó una carcajada.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que entraron en el edificio y en este tomaron una larga y estrecha escalera. Shikamaru no podía frenar unas cuantas punzadas de celos al que los hombres que se topaban por el amino la observaran con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta –dijo Shikamaru, empezando a sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a quejarse.

-¿De que? –Jadeo ella, soltándole la mano y poniéndosela en un costado donde empezaba sentir un dolor punzante -¿Qué no tengo mucha condición física como para subir cinco pisos con puras escaleras? –añadió deteniéndose en el rellano del cuarto piso.

-no, eso no, que no todas las mujeres japonesas son afortunadas de tener ese cuerpo, tu cuerpo –le dijo el con voz baja como si fuera una especie de ronroneo, acercándose a ella de tal modo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rubor.

Temari quiso recobrarse un poco, volviendo a asumir su papel de "femme fatal", dando un paso hacia el, coloco sus manos en el marcado vientre y trazo cada uno de sus músculos.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero… -le dijo en un tono seductor, haciendo que un ligero cosquilleo se alojara en la parte alta del estomago de Shikamaru –todos los hombres consiguen este cuerpo con arduo ejercicio…

Shikamaru sonrió torcidamente y tomo a Temari por la espalda, atrayéndola cuan posible era a su cuerpo y después beso su cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios donde deposito un beso que la hizo estremecerse.

-pero no todos pueden disfrutar de un cuerpo como el tuyo –le dijo en el mismo tono bajo, Temari no sabia cuando duraría con cordura ya que las manos de el apretaban y acariciaban su espalda de una forma que aceleraba todo su cuerpo.

-Ejem…ya me preguntaba por que se retrasaban tanto, Temari-San –dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ambos se separaron de un brinco.

-Ah…si… -balbuceo Temari, todavía un tanto aturullada –amm…Nara Shikamaru, Hakase Kikyo –los presento, intentando controlar el color en sus mejillas.

Shikamaru se acerco ala mujer y le tendió una mano, Kikyo formulo una ancha sonrisa que le marco los hoyuelos en cada mejillas, sacudió su largo cabello castaño y miro a Temari con alegría en sus ojos del color de chocolate con leche y entones abrazo a Shikamaru.

-Me ha costado un poco controlarla, ayer le dije que vendrías a verla y se puso como loca.

-entonces, no debo de darle mas largas –dijo Temari, armándose de valor y los tres continuaron hacia el apartamento de Kikyo.

Temari entro primero con algo de miedo y alegría mezcladas.

-Mami –exclamo una vocecita y una niña salio corriendo de quien sabe donde, Shikamaru pensó que correría a los brazos de Temari, pero la pasó de largo y se lanzo a los brazos de Kikyo.

Shikamaru observo a la niña, definitivamente tendría no mas de dos años, un cabello castaño claro casi rubio le caía en suaves ondas por debajo de los hombros y cuándo giro su cabecita hacia Shikamaru vio que poseía los mismos ojos color aguamarina y la sonrisa decorada por hoyuelos en sus mejillas era igual a la de su madre, solo que sin ese dejo de altanería y ego que Temari poseía.

-_o'a, Temadi-Zhan _–dijo la niña tendiéndole los brazos ahora hacia ella, Temari se limpio rápidamente una lagrima silenciosa.

-Hola, Tsurai, me sorprende cuanto has crecido en solo tres meses –dijo ella, tomándola y adoptando un tono alegre.

-Así que…tu eres un Nara… -le dijo Kikyo, mirando a Shikamaru de arriba abajo con algo de desprecio.

-Si, aunque, lo crea o no, yo no soy igual que mis pares que es lo que creo que usted esta pensando.

-No, no es eso, es simplemente que estoy viendo lo que mucho dinero y nada de amor les hace a ustedes.

-Por favor Kikyo… -empezó a decir Temari.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? –le pregunto.

-Dieciséis.

-¿ves? Aun es muy joven y viaja a otro país sin sus padres y si alguien descubre lo que ustedes hacen…

-Kikyo, basta –la corto Temari, fulminándola con la mirada –ni es culpa mía ni de Shikamaru que te hayan traicionado.

-¿Traicionado?

-No quiero comentar eso –dijo Kikyo, sacudiendo la cabeza –lo siento, lo siento.

-_Cipipe _–dijo Tsurai, extendiendo los brazos hacia Shikamaru _–Temi-zhan… ¿ed…es…cipipe?_

Las dos mujeres ahogaron una risita y Shikamaru las miro sin entender nada y des pues se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tenias razón en lo que se parece a ti –le dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tsurai.

-Bueno, si tiene todo mió…excepto el pelo…o bueno, esta niña también es de, bueno, Baki, así que por eso digo que no salio totalmente rubia.

-Pobre Nina si hubiese salido como Baki –murmuro –pero creo que hubiera sido peor si hubiese sido rubia.

-Tiene gracia –le dijo Temari con sarcasmo y dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro, Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso inocente.

Temari se quedo un tanto aturullada ante aquella acción de Shikamaru, este sonrió y la abrazo mas fuerte, pero ahora en un ademán tierno, algo revoloteo en su estomago y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rubor.

-Oigan, ustedes, tórtolas –les dijo Kikyo -¿Gustan almorzar? Hice takoyaki.

-bueno a Temari y a mi se nos ocurrio algo, por que no me llevan a conocer este…húmedo y bello país –dijo Shikamaru, tomando la mano de Temari como si fuesen novios.

_**Puff...en serio, como me tarde xD ahh pero que han de estar diciendo de la de Magia y Chakra, la verdad es que perdi la memoria O.O digo mi USB xD y ahí tenia todos mis capitulos (esa USB le encanta jugarmela difícil -.-) pero espero ya encontrarla ya tengo una vaga idea de donde esta (en la lavadora de la casa de mi tia x3 ¡no pregunten!**_

_**Bueno, espero sus reviews y espero que esto os este gustando, ya estoy trabajando en el final, ya casi acabo (estoy segura de que Nezumi-Chan se burlaria de mi, llevo diciendo eso desde hace meses!) bueno los dejo…**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-sensei**_


	24. Cita y Propuesta

_****Cita y Propuesta****_

Temari se sentía realmente confundida, Shikamaru se comportaba completamente extraño con ella ¿o era que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien fuera a ese grado cariñoso?

-Hermosa…voltea… -le dijo Shikamaru y ella aparto la vista a regañadientes del cielo y se vio envuelta por un flash.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –inquirió ella en un susurro alto, para evitar que Tsurai se despertara ya que dormía en sus brazos.

-Bueno, es que no podía resistir la tierna imagen de ti cargando a tu hija –le dijo Shikamaru, sentándose a su lado.

-Nadie podría resistirse a la imagen de una madre arrepentida –dijo Temari con un suspiro.

-Jamás mencionaste que estabas arrepentida –le dijo Shikamaru –oye ¿y Kikyo?

-menciono algo acerca que querer algo de tiempo para ella –comento –bueno…se que ya no puedo hacer nada por regresar a Tsurai a mi lado, pero juro que si volviera a estar embarazada, ahora si no lo echaría a perder.

-Eras un joven, pfff…tenías mi edad –le dijo el, comenzando a acariciar su cabello.

-Shikamaru ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Qué te he dado yo para que me des esta clase de trato? No me lo merezco –le dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-Temari…. –comenzó Shikamaru, pero de inmediato una punzada de culpa lo invadió –no necesitas darme nada, aunque queda claro que tu cuerpo no es la clave –le dio un beso en la frente, aun con algo de culpa-yo…yo…Temari… -suspiro –eres una chica ejemplar, divertida, linda… ¿Cómo es que no voy a ser amable contigo?

Temari comenzó a sollozar levemente, Shikamaru le limpio las lágrimas y en eso Kikyo apareció.

-Oh, ahí están, creo que esta agradable salida tiene que acabar, si se fijan justo detrás de ustedes, viene una enorme tormenta, claro, justo en Londres –les dijo hablando muy rápido –válgame el cielo ¿Temari-San, por que lloras?

-Oh, no es nada, Kikyo-Chan –le dijo ella –es solo que…me pegue en el tobillo cuando me senté aquí con Tsurai y me di en una antigua herida –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-con que si… ¿huh? –dijo Kikyo, lanzándole una mirada filosa a Shikamaru –bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, Temari-San no es de las que le gusta mojarse.

X

X

X

Un trueno la sobresalto y agito la cabeza, movió un poco la manta que la cubría y vio a Shikamaru acercarse a ella con dos tasas de algo humeante en las manos.

-Según las noticias, no dejara de llover en tres días, como dijo Kikyo, solo en Londres puede pasar –le dijo el, entregándole una taza –hice algo de chocolate caliente. Es que a mi este clima me deprime ¿a ti no? -le dijo y Temari soltó una risita.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Shikamaru la veía de reojo mientras que Temari soplaba ligeramente su taza.

-Fue un divertido paseo ¿no lo crees? –le dijo Shikamaru, intentando romper el silencio que se había formado.

-mmm…. –dijo Temari, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza

-vamos, Temari ¿Qué te ocurre? El que suele estar de total problemático y flojo soy yo –le dijo Shikamaru, algo desesperado -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo…?

-no, no fuiste tu, Shikamaru –suspiro Temari –no importa, solo son…hormonas, el clima o que se yo.

-Pufff…mujeres, en serio que sufren con eso del meso y todo… -dijo Shikamaru –pero…debe de haber una razón…

-¡Obviamente que es Tsurai! –estallo ella -¿¡en donde me cupo el poder abandonarla?! –Sollozo y Shikamaru la atrajo prontamente a su lado y la abrazo, dejando que Temari empapara su camiseta con lágrimas -¡ya no puedo soportar esto! ¡Supe que esto seria un error!

-Temari ¡Basta! –le dijo Shikamaru con firmeza, tomándola por los hombros.

-¡No…quiero…esto de…nuevo…! ¡No lo quiero! –sollozo, golpeándolo ligeramente.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres? –Le pregunto y esta lloro con más desconsuelo -¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡No quiero estar embarazada de nuevo!

_**Hola de nuevo amigos!**_

_**Jeje lamento dejarla así pero…TENGO ENSAYO DE DANZA, YA QUE EN ¡Julio NOS VEREMOS EN CUBA! Jaja xD ya saben amigos cubanos ¿hay amigos cubanos que nos leen? Bueno da lo mismo xD los veo en Santiago de Cuba del 3 al 9 de julio en el festival latinoamericano de no se que xD**_

_**Jaja bueno, los dejo!!!!**_

_**Dewa mata todoachi!!**_

4


	25. Las grandes sorpresas ocurren cuando

_****Las grandes sorpresas suceden cuando menos lo esperan****_

Un trueno resonó en la habitación y Shikamaru se quedo atónito y Temari se levanto y se acerco a la ventana con las manos sobre el rostro.

-¿de…de que estas….hablando? –pregunto Shikamaru, recuperando el habla.

-No quiero repetir lo que dije –le dijo Temari con voz quebrada –no quiero…afirmar…este hecho…

-Pero… ¿Quién?

-Tu no, Shikamaru… -se le adelanto ella.

-Baki –dijo él, mas en un gruñido que murmuro.

Temari se tapo la cara con las manos, no tenía el valor suficiente como para poder mirar a Shikamaru a la cara ¿Cómo podía volver a caer en las misma cosa? ¿Baki de nuevo rechazaría lo que ambos habían creado? ¿Esta vez estaba segura de que no cometería el mismo error?

Se sobresalto al sentir los brazos de Shikamaru rodearle la espalda y estrujándola levemente al abrazarla.

-Temari…no importa…no me importa en lo absoluto –le susurro -¿y sabes por qué? Porque me importas demasiado –Shikamaru logro girarla y quedaron frente a frente, el la veía con fijeza y seguridad, denotaba una madurez que jamás había visto en el. –mendokusai, mujer, me obligaras a decirlo con esos ojos –Temari frunció el entrecejo –mujer…yo…de alguna manera…tu…tu me has vuelto completamente…loco por ti.

Temari abrió los ojos con sorpresa y observo las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de él, mientras que acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Temari.

-No…Shikamaru… 0dijo ella en voz baja y se alejo de el –no digas…eso.

-¿entonces qué quieres que te diga? –le pregunto Shikamaru, jalándola de una mano para volver a acercarla a él -¡Respóndeme!

-¡No lo sé! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Para empezar esto…! –Exclamo -¡yo no debí de haberte seducido!

-Temari…no digas eso, por Kami, todas las cosas que nos han sucedido es por algo y ese algo es porque tal vez estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Qué quede embarazada dos veces de la misma persona es para ti que nos pertenecemos? –le pregunto Temari, pasando distraídamente la mano por su vientre –yo no lo creo…

-Temari ¡Deja de decir que estas embarazada!

-¿Cómo? –chillo ella, soltándose de el -¿Qué quieres que haga….qué?

-No…Temari, escucha, alomejor…

-¡Shikamaru acabo de confirmarlo! ¡La maldita prueba salió positiva! –lo interrumpió.

-¡Entonces di que ese bebe es mío! –le dijo, completamente decidido, Temari puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta.

-Por Kami, Shikamaru, no seas ridículo, tienes dieciséis años.

-No quiero que ese monstruo te vuelva a hacer daño –le dijo Shikamaru –No creo que se haya reformado del todo –Temari apretó la mano contra su vientre con un ligero temblor –estoy seguro de que tu lo sabes, si ya te abandono una vez…

-¡No lo digas de esa manera! –Le dijo ella alejándose y alzando una mano, como si pretendiera golpearlo -¡fue por el bien…!

-¡Temari, sabes perfectamente que no fue así! –Ella se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos -¡A él le importas un reverendo comino! ¡El no te quiere como lo hago yo, o como otra persona lo puede hacer! –añadió, tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Basta, Shikamaru! –De nuevo por sus mejillas corrían grandes lagrimas -¡Esto se acaba aquí! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!

-¡No quiero…no quiero seguir escuchando tus malditas palabras! –Le dijo -¡Solo me haces sentir mal!

-¡Tal vez porque sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad! –Le exclamo Shikamaru soltándola, Temari negó con la cabeza –Temari, haz lo que te digo…yo te quiero, te amo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti…por que esto…

-¡BASTA! –Grito Temari, desgarrándose la garganta y pegándole una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas -¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO! ¿Y SABES POR QUE? ¡POR QUE DESGRACIADAMENTE MKE ENAMORE DE TI DESDE HACE DEMASIADO TIEMPO, MALDITO VAGO CABEZA DE PINA! –bramo y después cayó de rodillas, llorando y sollozando sin parar.

Shikamaru se quedo estático por unos instantes, pronto recupero el aliento y la movilidad de su cuerpo, por lo que corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo junto a ella, tomo la cara surcada de lagrimas de Temari y la beso tiernamente, sintiendo como aun seguía sollozando, pero eso no le importaba, ambos querían desaparecer del mundo, alejarse de todos los problemas, ser solo ellos dos perdidos en el infinito, perdidos en sus labios, perdidos en sus suaves caricias, pero desgraciadamente el mundo no quería dejarlos solos.

_Cause you're hot 'n' your cold…_

Temari saco prontamente su celular y algo desconcertada miro el número y perdió el poco color que tenía en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… -adquirió un ligero tono verde y se apresuro a contestar –moshi-moshi

Se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia la habitación, Shikamaru fue tras ella, pero Temari cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en la cama.

-_Hola amor… ¿Qué ocurre? Escuche tu mensaje, sonabas preocupada_

_ -_Si…ya…ya...no es nada…creo -le dijo ella.

_-Temari ¿Estuviste llorando? Vamos, niña, contesta._

_ -_Baki, por favor, escúchame, esto nos incluye a los dos –le dijo ella, intentando adquirir firmeza.

-¿de que estás hablando?

-Baki…escúchame por favor…se que…eso es… -carraspeo y Baki no dijo nada –Esto es muy serio, Baki, yo…yo…estoy embarazada.

Un golpe seco le indico que Baki había soltado el teléfono, Temari se tapo la boca con una mano y emitió un leve gritito de desesperación.

-Temari, abre la puerta por favor –le dijo Shikamaru y Temari se fue hacia el baño.

-¿Estas segura de eso? –le dijo Baki, recuperando poco a poco el habla.

-Completamente –le dijo ella.

-Ya veo…ya veo…volvemos a repetir la historia ¿huh? –le dijo él, en un tono desdeñoso.

-¿repetir? Baki…

-No puedes volver a engañarme dos veces ¿Esta vez fue Shikamaru?

-¡No! Baki, por Kami –exclamo, ahora se sentía realmente estúpida ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que sería diferente?-Baki…Shikamaru es un… -trago saliva =, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta –un niño.

-Sin embargo te acostaste con el ¿Cómo se que no dejaron de verse? ¿La vez que fue por ti a la casa? –le dijo ella con crueldad. –estas de viaje con él, no puedes decir que es solo un crio. Así que no creas que esa cosa que llevas otra vez en el vientre sea mío.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Si así lo quieres! –Exclamo -¿quieres la maldita verdad? –La voz le tembló del enfado -¡amo locamente a Shikamaru! ¡El sí me ha sabido respetar a pesar de que inicio como un completo idiota y actuó como un patán! Y si… ¡El es el padre del hijo que llevo dentro y por supuesto que él es mucho mejor hombre y a pesar de solo tener dieciséis años ES MUCHO MAS MADURO Y RESPONSABLE QUE TU!

-¿Te digo algo? ¡Olvídate de la presidencia de la empresa de tu padre!

-¿Disculpa? –Exclamo ella, ahora si estaba verdaderamente enfadada -¡mejor tu, corazón, porque ese puesto es mío, maldito hijo de…! –Respiro hondo y con algo de dramatismo dijo –Adiós, Baki.

Colgó y apago el teléfono y hundiendo la cara entre las manos y comenzó a llorar.

X

X

X

Shikamaru escucho la conversación de Temari muy apenas pero escucho lo que dijo ella y de inmediato se le vino algo a la cabeza.

Saco su celular y marco rápidamente, alomejor y todavía no era muy tarde…todavía podía evitarlo.

-Milagro que te comunicas, Shikamaru –le contestaron.

-Itachi, escucha, necesito que pares toda la operación.

-Oye, estoy afuera de donde te quedas ¿Por qué no vienes y me lo dices todo? Que no te escucho nada por la lluvia –le dijo el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Mendokusai…voy para allá.

Fue hacia la puerta de la habitación y escucho a Temari sollozar quedamente, por lo que sin hacer el más mínimo ruido salió del departamento.

Ya en el estacionamiento del edificio vio a Itachi, cómodamente recargado en una de las bardas más alejadas, estaba completamente empapado.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –le espeto Shikamaru.

- Venía a decirte por parte de Orochimaru y Madara que toda la información fue enviada hace medi…

-¡No! –Lo corto Shikamaru, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa -¿Se la enviaste solo a Orochimaru?

-No…será publicada mañana.

-¡maldita sea! –exclamo, soltándolo e Itachi lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-No inventes, Shikamaru ¿tú también te volviste como mi hermanito? ¿Te enamoraste?

-Cállate –le espeto e Itachi rio.

` -¡Es verdad! Menuda estupidez, ¿Qué te paso Shikamaru? Creí que la odiabas ¿o solo te enamoraste de lo bien que te judía o te la chupaba?

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –Le grito, estampándolo contra la pared –vete ya, ya veré yo como arreglo esto –le espeto, mesándose el pelo con fuerza.

* * *

_**¿Entonces…? ¿Les gusto?**_

_**Jej, nonahere-sensei…me tarde pero lo publique!!! Jaja digamos que ella fue la que me animo a subirlo, pero es que ustedes saben...son vacaciones y son de pura flojera, aunque ya mañana empieza el maratón de la semana Santa, pero lo hare con gusto! ^^**_

_**Temarigothick-Sensei ¿ese es el akatzuki que querías? xD jaja…digamos que no soy muy buena escribiendo a los tipos malos xD**_

_**Jeje**_

_**Bueno los dejo que me estoy cayendo de sueno**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Mariam Maryanna Azeneth "Akkiotakugirl"**_


	26. noticias y disgustos

_****Noticias y disgustos****_

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru no se podía sentir más nervioso tanto que despertó antes de que saliera el sol y que pasara la mayor parte de la noche despierto, lo cual era muy raro en el.

Temari entro en la cocina con la cara algo pálida, Shikamaru estaba tan entretenido mordiéndose la una del pulgar que se sobresalto cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-Válgame ¿tan negra tienes la conciencia? –le dijo con una risita.

-ja-ja-ja –rio Shikamaru sarcásticamente.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –dijo ella, formulando una sonrisa.

-Vaya mujer menopáusica, mendokusai –resoplo él, no podía ocultar del todo su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué tienes? –le pregunto, frunciendo el entrecejo –luces nervioso.

-No, no es…nada… -le respondió el, poniéndose de pie de golpe -¿hay alguna tienda aquí cerca?

-Si ¿Por?

-El refrigerador esta vacio –le dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando las llaves.

-¿te las puedes arreglar solo? –Le dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y buscando en su bolsa, este asintió –bueno, vas bajo tu propio riesgo.

Shikamaru salió y ella se quedo vagando en la cocina, en busca de algo que pudiera comer, pero en efecto todo estaba vacío.

Así que con una risita acaricio su vientre con un ademan tierno y este dio un ligero gruñido. (De hambre no piensen que el bebe dijo grrr xD)

-Lo siento peque –le dijo y fue hacia la habitación donde se tiro en la cama.

Suspiro largamente y se estiro para tomar el control de la televisión y se topo con algo más pequeño.

-Puf…lo deje apagado –resoplo y prendió su celular y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a sonar.

-_¿Bueno, Temari, contesta maldita sea…_ -mascullaba la voz de Kankuro.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le dijo ella, totalmente alarmada, Kankuro sonaba desesperado.

-_Temari, hasta que al fin contestas el teléfono_ –suspiro este –_sucedió algo grande…_

_ -_¿Todos están bien? –pregunto rápidamente.

-_Nosotros sí, pero ahora tu eres la perjudicada ¿Cómo pudiste…?_ Temari…esto es completamente…ahh…no se…

-¿El que? Kankuro ¡Explícame por Kami! –exclamo muy nerviosa.

_-¿Qué no has leído un diario? Bueno, no creo que este haya…_

-¿Qué DEMONIOS OCURRE?

_-¿es cierto que estas embarazada de Shikamaru?_

-¿Qué? Digo… ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡_esta en todos los benditos periódicos y revistas de farándula! _–le dijo Kankuro.

-¿Baki es el responsable de esto, verdad? –pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-_Eso no es todo, revelaron también la historia de Tsurai y sombre Okorimono Hikari._ (_**Favor de leer capitulo 17 si no se acuerdan que paso xD)**_

-N-No puede ser… -mascullo, llevándose una mano a la boca .

_-¿Tu piensas que el responsable de esto fue Baki?_ –le pregunto Kankuro, mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lagrimas.

-No…no fue Baki…estoy 95% segura de que no fue Baki… -le dijo ella con voz llorosa.

_-¿entonces quien…? Hay no inventes…las fotos…la ciudad…_

-No puede ser posible…no…no –sollozo, ahora se sentía verdaderamente estúpida. Claro, solo a ella le tenía que pasar -Creo que ya se la razón por la que Shikamaru se intereso en mi –dijo ella –Kami-Sama… hablamos luego ¿si? Tengo que salir de aquí.

-Espera, Tem, será mejor que leas el artículo antes de sacar conclusiones apresuaradas. Pero nos vemos.

Kankuro colgó y Temari en vez de ponerse a llorar como lo hubiera hecho, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la laptop que Shikamaru había traído.

Lo bueno que estaba encendida y tenia internet, rápidamente busco su nombre en un buscador y casi se va de espaldas cuando vio todos los resultados.

Todos hablaban de lo mismo, su viaje secreto a Londres, o la vida secreta de Sabaku No Temari. Al fin encontró el artículo que debía de venir en el periódico de su país, lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer furiosamente.

"_El secreto mejor guardado"_

_ Muy poco se sabe sobre la vida social de Sabaku no Temari, se sabía que había vivido a lo grande durante sus tres años en Inglaterra, pero ¿se sabe el por que vivió haya tanto tiempo?_

_ He aquí el nombre de la razón: Hakase Tsurai ¿O debería de ser Sabaku No Tsurai? O ¿Hanazawa Tsurai? Ella es una niña de no más de tres años, espeluznantemente parecida a la heredera de Suna Co. Pero tal y como el nombre lo indica, es hija del vice presidente o presidente temporal Hanazawa Baki._

_ Se dice que la primogénita de los Sabaku No tuvo un amorío no solo con Baki, sino que también con un antiguo miembro de las empresas de su familia: Sikora Orochimaru. Se nota que esta niña desde muy pequeña ha sido demasiado promiscua, aunque ¿encarcelarían a los dos hombres por estupro?_

_ Si estas fueron las razones para huir a Inglaterra, entonces ¿las razones para regresar fueron todos los escándalos? Porque hay muchos más debajo de todos lo que se conocen._

_ En ese país no hay ningún registro de Sabaku No Temari, pero eso es solo porque su nombre era Okorimono Hikari, pero claro que todos los escándalos comenzaron a surgir cuando recupero su figura y vaya manera que lo demostró, ya que poso desnuda para un fotógrafo del que no hemos sabido, claro que poco le falto para realizar un video pornográfico._

_ Claro que esta terrible historia no termina aquí. En su último viaje a Londres se encontró con su hija, pero claro que no se queda atrás y su acompañante es nadie más que Nara Shikamaru. Ya se había sospechado que estos primogénitos tenían un romance pero ahora está más claro que el agua ¿y por qué? Porque el corre el rumor de ella está embarazada, si de Nara Shikamaru ¿Ahora quien es la posible culpable de estupro?_

_ Solo esperemos que el heredero Nara se haga responsable del regalito que le dejo a Temari._

_ Conociendo todo el pasado de la Sabaku No ¿Conviene que sea la presidenta de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón? Solo eso lo pueden juzgar los expertos, está claro que no llegara a ningún lado con esa historia._

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, las últimas líneas muy apenas y las podía leer ya que las lágrimas llenaban completamente sus ojos.

Odiaba a Shikamaru, lo odiaba completamente ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a publicar todo lo que ella le había confiado?! ¡Se supone que era un secreto! ¡Que él lo guardaría por que de verdad la quería!

Dudo unos momentos y después se puso de pie y comenzó a empacar rápidamente, limpiándose las lagrimas de vez en cuando. Se sentía completamente estúpida, más que nunca en toda su vida. Estaba enojado claro que solo le tenía que pasar a ella, confiaba a alguien y ese alguien tenía que volver a engañar.

Cuando sus maletas estuvieron listas las acerco a la puerta, ahí se recargo en ella e intento controlarse, aunque una nausea surgió en su garganta y tuvo que correr al baño.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y ella se sintió morir más que nunca.

-¡Temari! ¿Estas bien? –le dijo Shikamaru, entrando al baño, se arrodillo junto a ella le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¡No me toques! –le grito retirando su mano de un manotazo, se limpio la boca con la mano y se puso de pie. Salió corriendo hacia la cocina y tomo una botella de agua, Shikamaru la alcanzo en un segundo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Qué, que tengo? –chillo ella, mirándolo furiosamente -¿¡Tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo?!

-Escucha, Temari, déjame explicártelo…

-¡no me necesitas explicar nada! Ya lo entendí todo ¿ese fue tu plan? ¿Qué acaso dijiste "Si, voy a conquistar a la tonta de Temari para llevarla a la ruina?

-Si, Temari…

-¿Qué paso con toda la bola de babosadas que me dijiste ayer? ¿También lo hiciste para dejarme totalmente indefensa y así recibir el golpe más duro? ¡Que bien! ¡Lo lograste! –le dijo y se dirigió a la sala, tomo sus maletas y salió.

-¡Temari, espera!

Ella no lo escucho, en cambio, cerró los ojos y avanzo más rápido.

Estaba lloviendo fuertemente, por lo que quedo empapada en segundos, Shikamaru la alcanzo en el auto y la tomo por una mano, obligándola a girarse.

-Acepto que estés enojada conmigo, tienes todo tu derecho, pero escúchame, tan solo escúchame –le suplico, Temari aparto la vista y jalo su brazo.

-No necesito que me expliques nada, Shikamaru –le dijo ella, tirándose más fuerte para soltarse –no quiero oírlo, no necesito oírlo ¿quieres la verdad? Bien, me ganaste, yo planeaba destruirte, pero yo en cambio… ¡Si te dije la verdad anoche! –le grito. Shikamaru la jalo más fuerte y la beso por la fuerza, pero lo único que gano fue una enorme bofetada y tras una última mirada de profundo desprecio se apresuro a subirse al auto.

Shikamaru se quedo bajo la lluvia, observándola fijamente, ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas y de paso limpiándose el fantasma de aquel último beso que los labios de Nara Shikamaru le dio, sintiéndose aun mas dolida por eso…ya que a pesar de su traición, aun seguía amando a Nara Shikamaru.

_**Genial!! Cuatro hojas de Word!!! *aplausos***_

_**Jaja que ¿les gusto? Bueno, lo que sigue…puede y me maten xD, pero creo que lo que planeo escribir le Dara algo de…picor a la historia *muajajajaja* aunque no se a quien le pase, no sé si Shikamaru o Temari…pero bueno, ya me decidiré yo por alguno de los dos.**_

_**Jeje, aquí está el capi que todos me pidieron con ansia, bueno, primero de Magia y Chakra y ahora de esta OMG que hare? Jaja.**_

_**Bueno también comunicándoles que este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo escrito, por lo que sí creo que me tardare un poquito en subir el siguiente capítulo ya que las ideas no llegan tan rápido, y luego mañana entro a la escuela, eso es un buen factor ya que puedo escribir entre clases (les dijo ¡no sigan mis consejos!) pero el factor malo es que este sábado será mi quinceañera (espero que sepan lo que es) por lo que mi madre estará más histérica que la madre de Sohma Ritsu o… Tsunade-Sama despertada (aunque eso no es ser histérico xD) se los juro, el jueves pasado casi hace que me dé un ataque de ansiedad (digamos que estoy medio mal de la presión y eso TT__TT). Bueno el punto es de que puede y me tarde un poquito en subir capitulo, me disculpo de antemano, procurare no tardarme más de dos semanas xD (ok no x3)**_

_**Bueno, me despido…**_

_**Oyasumi-nasai y buena suerte a los que inician clases mañana!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-sensei**_


	27. Tormenta

_****Tormenta****_

_**Con especial dedicación a Naara-no-Temari-sensei, quien está en estos instantes (24 de mayo del 2010 a las 8:27 p. m. hora de Cd. Juárez) está demasiado estresada por su tarea de historia.**_

Su tormenta comenzó en cuanto puso un pie en su tierra natal. Inmediatamente se vio rodeada de una enorme multitud de paparazzi , por lo que no le quedo más remedio que elevar muy alto la cabeza y alcanzar como si nada le importara y como si ellos no estuviesen ahí, aunque claro que ella se estaba destrozando por dentro.

No supo cómo es que logro llegar hasta los brazos de sus hermanos y de ahí a la seguridad de su limosina de la empresa.

-Temari? –Gaara mencionó su nombre por lo bajo al que esta se quedara viendo fijamente una revisita que estaba tirada en el suelo con ella y aquel maldito sentados en una banca, viéndose con ternura.

-yo… -no sabía que decir, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin previo aviso –soy tan tonta… -escondió la cara entre las manos y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza –no sé porque lo deje… -se agarro con fuerza el vientre sin dejar de sollozar –no voy a poder soportar esto….

-Temari, ya basta con eso –le dijo Gaara con firmeza levantándole la cara y quitándole las lagrimas del rostro –yo se que eras muy joven cuando paso lo otros por primera vez y en ese entonces yo estaba orgulloso de ti porque parecías una roca en el mar ante un huracán –a ella le tembló el labio y agarro fuertemente la mano de su hermano –creo que ahora no cambia mucho la situación, lo único que varía en la persona que lo hizo.

-Es mas, Tem, deberías de alegrarte, por ese artículo están investigando a Baki –le dijo Kankuro dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eso no es lo que me duela –logro decir ella –que me importa Baki? Que ya saben lo de Tsurai? No me importa, de todos modos se sabría algún día –la garganta se le cerro de golpe y tomo la revista, fijo su mirada en la foto y a su mente vinieron de inmediato recuerdos de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos y sobre todo el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de su piel junto a la de ella, esa manera suya de hacer que cada parte que la tocara se sintiera en llamas, esa manera suya de amar que la volvía loca, que la hizo que se enamorara de él, además de su problemático carácter y su manera de ser con ella –eso no es lo que me duele…si no…la persona que lo hizo…

X

X

X

La tranquilidad de su cuarto era el mayor lugar para poder acomodar sus ideas, poder borrar de su piel todos los besos y caricias que ese maldito había grabado en su piel como un tatuaje.

Sus hermanos prefirieron de dejarla en paz por unas cuantas semanas. Pero no solo Temari era la que estaba sufriendo y eso Temari lo noto en Kankuro, ya que se mostraba un poco mas gruñón y ya no se esforzaba en hacer reír a Temari o a Gaara cuando ellos estaban de mal humor o en este caso, un pésimo momento o depresión.

-Kankuro, tu y yo tenemos que hablar –le dijo Gaara, entrando a su habitación donde este estaba tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada -que tu estés más serio que yo es mucho mas preocupante que el que yo me suelte riendo.

-vete, Gaara –gruño este, enderezándose y ahí fue cuando Gaara vio que su hermano tenía una foto en las manos, la cual rompió y tiro a la basura.

-No –dijo Gaara firmemente y se sentó en la silla del escritorio –o por lo menos no hasta que me digas que tienes.

Kankuro suspiro largamente y se volvió a tumbar en la cama y miro a Gaara durante varios segundos, hasta que sin previo aviso soltó una especie de grito de desesperación y se meso el cabello con fuerza.

-Como es posible que yo este así por una mujer? Dime, Gaara, acaso yo, el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón esta locamente enamorado de una mujer que ya me abandono?

-Es Seiko, cierto? –Kankuro emitió un leve gemido y se tapo la cara con una almohada –si, es Seiko –dijo Gaara, interpretando ese gemido –que pasa con ella?

-Al parecer ella también formaba parte del plan de Shikamaru de destruir a Suna Co. Ya ves que yo soy el que sigue en adquirir la presidencia, supongo que querían mandarme hasta el fondo y lo lograron –dijo él, sin quitarse la almohada de la cara –de verdad que lo lograron.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que sintieron todas contigo? –le dijo Gaara comenzando a dar vueltas en la silla del escritorio, Kankuro se irguió de golpe.

-crees que por eso lo hicieron? –le dijo.

-No, en realidad creo que es por lo que tu dijiste –le dijo Gaara sin dejar de dar vueltas –pero hay algo que no me cuadra –añadió, pensativo.

-Que es lo que no te cuadra? El que me este desasiendo? –le dijo Kankuro, volviendo a tirarse

-No, que Seiko parecía realmente enamorada de ti –respondió, rascándose la barbilla distraídamente.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio y Gaara siguió dando vueltas en la silla, también dándole vueltas al asunto de Kankuro.

-Diría que sería mejor que hablaras con ella –le dijo Gaara al final, rompiendo con el silencio –No soy bueno haciendo esto –dicho esto se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Gaara –le dijo antes de que saliera –en verdad que Matsuri te está cambiando, antes solo me hubieras ignorado.

-Si, supongo que sí –le dijo Gaara con lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

_**Capitulo rancio, cierto? Jaja**_

_**Bueno, lo siento por esta pequeña hibernación, pero es que waaa me puse mal de mi presión y me tenían en un hospital y ahí es donde escribía en mi cuaderno jaja, me tenían vigilada con la computadora, pero bueno, lo logre, ya estoy bien y aquí está mi capitulo ^^ nos vemos!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_


	28. No quiero verte nunca mas

_****No quiero verte nunca mas, enamorarme fue un error****_

**5 meses después….**

Suspiro largamente y dejo que la brisa nocturna le pegara en la cara y alborotara sus cabellos, si había sido una buena idea la de sus hermanos de irse a la casa de playa de su familia en Okinawa, donde rara vez la molestaban.

Deslizo una mano por su ya abultado vientre con ternura y sintió una pequeña patadita en el lugar donde su mano se poso, y ella sonrió y después volvió a posar la vista en el horizonte, donde el sol parecía hundirse en el azul profundo del océano, y pensó en lo mucho que había mejorado su vida desde que estaba en ese lugar.

Como otra idea de sus hermanos, regresar a la escuela fue parte de un plan en el que tenia que ocupar su mente en otras cosas, y no solo en las cosas que la hacían sentir mal, ella podría decir que casi había eliminado esos pensamientos, lo cual era genial.

Algo en el horizonte capto su atención: era un hombre parado cerca de la orilla del océano, observando fijamente su reflejo en el agua, pero no solo era eso, si no que en su silueta se destacaba perfectamente una cola de caballo que le daba apariencia de una piña.

Casi cae al suelo dado que las piernas le flaquearon, aquello no podía ser posible, cerró los ojos intentando calmar a su corazón acelerado.

-Relájate, Temari… -se dijo a si misma y abrió los ojos.

Ya no había nadie.

Frunció el entrecejo y paseo su mirada por todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver de la bahía y luego suspiro.

-Por Kami, ya te estas volviendo loca –suspiro ella y dado que estaba empezando a arreciar el viento y unas nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, se metió a su alcoba y se dispuso a dormir.

X

X

X

El día siguiente amaneció tormentoso y gracias a eso un mal presentimiento se había alojado en su estomago.

Estaba desayunando cuando de repente se percato de algo, hacia solo cinco meses que su vida era perfecta pero un doce de marzo todo se había arruinado y desgraciadamente había sido en un clima muy parecido.

Inmediatamente las lagrimas amenazaron con salir desde sus ojos, y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse en la mesa y comenzar a llorar como una magdalena, pero como si la estuviese animando, aquella personita que crecía dentro de ella le dio una patadita, por lo que recordó que tenia que ser fuerte. Se limpio las lágrimas del rostro y se dispuso a ir a la escuela.

X

X

X

-Shikamaru, realmente estas loco –le dijo Choji cuando este se estaciono en algún lugar libre de la escuela donde Temari asistía -¿crees de verdad que te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos?

-No, no lo creo, pero ya es tiempo de arreglar esto ¿no lo crees? -le dijo este, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.

-¿y por eso esperaste cinco meses? –le replico.

-Choji… -le dijo Shikamaru mirándolo ferozmente.

Aguardaron el silencio, Shikamaru se mordia la uña del dedo pulgar con ansiedad y no dejaba de buscar aquel beetle del año color morado que sabia que era el auto de ella, la persona que mas se arrepintió de dejar ir.

-¡Shikamaru! –grito de pronto Choji, sobresaltándolo por completo.

-¿Qué? –le replico enojado, conociendo a su amigo, se había encontrado con algo relacionado con la comida o algo que le recordara su novia mas reciente, Yamanaka Ino.

-¡Beetle morado del año! –Exclamo -¡y rubia con coletas y embarazada! –añadió al ver que ella se bajaba y caminaba hacia el edificio.

Shikamaru casi se machuca los dedos al abrir y cerrar la puerta apresuradamente pero como siempre sucede cuando tienes prisa, su gabardina se había quedado atorada en la puerta y para cuando lo pudo desatorar, el amor de su vida había desaparecido.

Refunfuñado se recargo en el auto y miro el cielo nublado y casi como si fuera una telenovela, comenzó a llover ligeramente.

-Mate…. –escucho la voz de su amigo llamarlo, pero el fingió no escucharlo, en cambio, saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y se llevo uno a los labios –ya la buscaras otro día –añadió, mientras el encendía su mas reciente vicio, colocaba sus manos en su posición para pensar y cerraba los ojos. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar en algo.

-espérame aquí –le dijo el, después de varios minutos –tengo una idea.

Levantándose el cuello de su gabardina negra hecho a andar sin quitarse el cigarro de los labio.

Escuchaba algunas exclamaciones de asombro y ciertos murmullos en su camino hacia el edificio en que Temari había desaparecido.

Un ligero temblor lo asalto cuando se encontró de frente con la puerta, pero el era un Nara, por lo que tenia que hacerlo, así que desasiéndose del cigarro, entro al edificio, dejando en total silencio el vestíbulo en cuanto se percataron de su presencia.

-Así que así es como Sasuke se debe de sentir –murmuro y una sonrisita apareció en sus labios –mendokusai, y ahora ara saber donde quedan las demás oficinas

-Yo te puedo llevar si gustas, Shikamaru –le dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, el se giro extrañado y se encontró con la novia de su profesor favorito, Yuhi Kurenai le sonreia abiertamente –después de todo, casi eres mi hijo adoptivo por Asuma.

X

X

X

Casi no estaba prestando atención en la clase que Jiraya-Sensei impartía, mantenía la vista fija en el poco cielo que se podía ver desde su lugar. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que la llamaban por el alta voz hasta que Jiraya-Sensei se planto enfrente de su vista, golpeando ligeramente su mesa con una regla que traía en mano, sobresaltándola.

-No Sabaku-San, estoy siendo gentil con usted solo por la criatura que lleva dentro pero ¿Qué es lo que le intriga tanto que no escucha su propio nombre? –le pregunto, mientras la clase se reía y ella abrazaba su vientre, roja como un tomate.

-¿nani? –se extraño ella, recuperando un poco el aplomo.

-_NO Sabaku Temari, favor de pasar al pasillo principal, su hermano la busca._

Todavía algo distraída y asustada frunció el ceño y tomo sus cosas ante las ligeras miradas burlonas de sus compañeros, pero algo le preocupaba ¿Qué hacia alguno de sus hermanos ahí?

Mientras bajaba escuchaba los cotilleos de las muchachas hablando emocionadas y mirándola entre excitadas y celosas. Una sonrisita cruzo por su rostro al pensar en como estaría Kankuro regodeándose ante tal grado de atención.

En el vestíbulo se planto en medio buscando aquella bolita de chicas alrededor de su hermano.

-No recordaba que fueras tan hermosa, Temari –la voz ronca la dejo helada y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

No podía respirar, no podía pensar, sintió su respirar en el cuello y una horda de recuerdos se vino a su mente; las cosas que llevaba en los brazos cayeron al suelo.

-necesito hablar contigo –le susurro en el oído y sus piernas flaquearon, aquello no podía ser posible, sintió sus cálidos brazos sostenerla y escuchaba demasiado lejos su nombre, hasta que al fin cayo desvanecida en los brazos de aquel hombre que le causo daño.

.

.

.

Sentía unas caricias en su frente y su vientre, por lo que abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez.

-Me pegaste un buen susto, Temari –lentamente el rostro de Nara Shikamaru apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto con despecho –quita tu mano de mi bebe –le dijo quitándole la mano de un manotazo.

-Necesitamos hablar, quiero que me perdones, lo necesito –le dijo el, bajando la cara –eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte. _"It's not enough no say that I miss you"(*)_

-Creo que debiste haber pensado eso antes de que me arruinaras la vida –le dijo ella, llenándose cada vez mas de dolor.

-Esa no era mi intención…no después de esa noche –le dijo Shikamaru, tomándole una mano.

-¡Pero lo hiciste! –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie –y eso no significa que no lo hayas querido hacer, lo planeabas hacer y tenias toda la intención de hacerlo, lo cual es un poco peor.

-No Sabaku-San, todavía no tiene permiso de levantarse –le dijo la enfermera, pero ella la ignoro.

-Temari, pro favor, no digas que tu no planeabas hacer esto por que yo se que es cierto –le dijo Shikamaru, aun sin soltarla.

-Si, Shikamaru, pero como ya dije, yo si me enamore de ti, cuando te confesé toda la verdad sobre Tsurai, en ese mismo instante supe que te quería de verdad –le dijo ella, soltándose rápidamente y cogiendo de nuevo sus cosas –ahora si me disculpas, quiero alejarme de ti antes de que me hagas llorar. –comenzó a caminar rápidamente, sumida en su mente, si escuchar nada, sin ver nada, caminando por inercia, por que conocía el camino.

No quería pensar por que sabia que sus pensamientos tan solo se ocuparían en aquel vago, recuerdos malos, recuerdos buenos, recuerdos candentes, todo eso lo quería olvidar.

Sintió la lluvia caer en su rostro cuando llego al estacionamiento y no se ocupo siquiera en cubrirse.

-¿Sabes por que me he tardado en venir? –Le dijo la voz de Shikamaru y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza –por que no sabia que era todo lo que sentía por ti.

-¿entonces cuando te me confesaste aquella vez no lo hiciste de verdad? ¿Crees que eso me hará sentir mejor?

-No, no, no me entiendes Temari, yo si te quería, pero no sabia a cual grado y Orochimaru logro lavarme el cerebro y me hizo querer terminar regodeándome de tu sufrimiento, pero la verdad no me sentía feliz con eso. Pregúntale a quien sea, pregúntale a Choji, a Ino, a Naruto…que tan mal estaba, lo mucho que intentaba buscarte, casi me vuelvo loco, a un paso del delirio.

Temari guardo silencio, bajo la vista y casi se mordió la lengua para reemplazar el deseo de llorar por el dolor.

-Temari, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas y entonces te dejare en paz, te olvidare aunque me duela eso mas que otra cosa en el mundo.

Temari se mordió el labio y miro a Shikamaru fijamente, realmente que en sus ojos se veía aquel dolor que había experimentado, la alegría de verla y la angustia de perderla.

-Lo siento Shikamaru…no…no puedo –sollozo ella y comenzó a correr, intentado llegar a su beetle.

-Temari…espera… -le grito y la tomo del brazo, juntando sus labios en un último intento de hacerla sentir algo.

Temari al sentir sus labios casi se derrite en sus brazos, al probar de nuevo aquellos labios su corazón se acelero, incluso su bebe dio señas de sentirse emocionado.  
-No, Shikamaru… -se separo de el ahora si, ya sin poder contener los sollozos -¿Cómo se que puedo creerte? –la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y se hizo algo difícil estar consiente de lo que veían –me hiciste demasiado daño…que…

-Temari…. –la voz de Shikamaru sonaba quebrada –créelo, por favor, te lo suplico… -su voz sonaba realmente devastada, ella ya no podía soportarlo mas.

-Yo…yo…yo… -tartamudeo y se dio la vuelta, aunque lo que no sabia lo que ese alejamiento le iba a causar.

Los faros la deslumbraron, el rechinido de llantas inundo sus oídos y su cuerpo se paralizo.

-TEMARI

_**Sin nada mas que decir salvo DEJEN UN REVIEW**_

_**Y es una frase de la canción de Untouched de The Veronicas**_

_**Ja na!**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**___


	29. Hurt herida

_****-Hurt-****_

Los faros la deslumbraron, el rechinido de llantas inundo sus oídos y su cuerpo se paralizo.

-TEMARI

Escucho el grito de Shikamaru y luego se sintió sumergida en el fuerte abrazo de la muerte y oscuridad. El dolor lleno cada célula de su cuerpo y lentamente te fue perdiendo el la oscuridad y el inmenso dolor.

Ahora ella comprobaba lo que decían de que cuando estabas a punto de morir toda tu vida pasaba frente a tus ojos.

Ahí estaba ella con sus hermanos, las veces que hizo lo mejor por ellos, las veces que los ignoro, que peleo con ellos. Allí estaba todo.

Hubo un momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, todo estaba borroso, había gente, mucha gente, oía gritar que llamaran a una ambulancia, no podía respirar, su vientre dolía, sentía el olor de la sangre llenándole la nariz, alguien sostenía su mano fuertemente, sin embargo al querer girar la cabeza su cuello dolió tan terrible que se mareo.

-Shik…Shikamaru -murmuro, donde estaba el? Necesitaba verlo, si aquello era el final, necesitaba gritádselo, su corazón ya no podía mas con aquello, mucho menos en esa situación.

Quería pedirle perdón, quería decirle que lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, quería decirle que cuidara de Tsurai…queria decirle la verdad…

Sintió como los paramédicos llegaban estando ya a un paso de la inconciencia nuevamente, tocaron su vientre y escucho decir algo sobre su bebe.

-Sal… -una punzada la hizo encogerse -sal…salvenlo -fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de quedar de nuevo inmersa en esa oscuridad oprimente, donde parecía ser el lugar de los castigos.

Todas las cosas malas que había hecho en sus veinte años de vida estaban pasando en esos momentos; las noches de sexo desenfrenado, cuando perdía la conciencia por el alcohol aquellas actitudes vanas y superficiales…

-BASTA -gritaba con fuerza, ya no quería ver aquello, le daba pena todo lo que había hecho en su vida…desperdiciada, arruinada…

Las imágenes pasaban como su fueran una película, una terrible película. Se tapo la cara con las manos y callo de rodillas, invadida por un súbito dolor en el pecho.

Todo se detuvo.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I know, what I know today…_

"_**Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu rostro**_

_**Me dijiste cuan orgulloso eras pero me aleje**_

_**Si solo supiera, lo que se ahora…"**_

La música inundo sus oídos y abrió los ojos, una luz demasiado brillante la obligo a entrecerrar los ojos.

_I will told you in my arms_

_I will take the pain away _

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes…_

"_**te sostendria en mis brazos**_

_**Me llevaría lejos el dolor**_

_**Agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste**_

_**Perdonar todos tus errores…"**_

-Me encanta esa canción que escribiste para mi, Temari -escucho una voz demasiado conocida y se levanto despacio, algo temblorosa -nunca pensé que poseyeras ese talento, y cuanto talento.

_There's nothing I wanna do_

_To hear you voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won' t be there…_

"_**no hay nada que no haria**_

_**Por oír tu voz de nuevo**_

_**a veces quiero llamarte**_

_**Pero se que no estarás ahí…"**_

-Oto… Oto-Sama? -balbuceo ella cuando vio a su padre acercarse a ella, con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que jamás le había visto en su rostro.

-Mi niña… -le dijo, cuando llego hasta ella y la abrazo -aunque creo que ese no es el termino correcto, ya eres madre y vas a ser madre de nuevo…o bueno… -su mirada se ensombreció un poco.

-Pero si tu estas aquí…yo estoy…? -la voz se le quebró la mitad de la frase.

-Lo siento tanto, cariño -le dijo el, volviéndola a abrazar fuertemente

_I'm sorry for blaimin' you _

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I hurt myself, by hurting you_

"_**Lamento culparte**_

_**Por todo lo que no pude hacer**_

_**Y me herí a mi, por herirte a ti…"**_

_**-**_que es lo que hice mal? -pregunto ella entre sollozos -solo fue una epoca…mi vida se la había arruinado por es eh por ese tonto…

-Jamás debí de haber contratado a esos bastardos sabiendo lo que le hubieran hecho a nuestra familia- gruñó su padre, acariciándole el cabello.

-no, no fue tu culpa -le dijo ella, testarudamente -fui yo por esta de estupida…es ahora por lo que estoy aquí…

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won' t admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause is you I miss_

_And it's hard to say goodbye_

_When it come to these rules? _

"_**algunos días me siento destrozada, pero no lo admito**_

_**A veces quiero esconderme por que te extraño**_

_**Es difícil decir adiós**_

_**Cuando se viene a esto?"**_

-Temari, querida -suspiro su padre -todos en esta vida cometemos errores, como te dijo el chico de los Nara, hay personas que tienen pasados peores y que nunca se arrepienten de lo que han hecho, pero Temari, eso marca la diferencia entre tu y yo.

Temari frunció un poco el entrecejo y miro a su padre sin entender.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_**Me dirias que estuve mal?**_

_**Me ayudarías a entender?**_

_**Me miras desde arriba?**_

_**Estas orgulloso de quien soy?**_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

"_**No hay nada que no haría**_

_**Por tener una oportunidad**_

_**De verte a los ojos**_

_**Y que me devuelvas la mirada"**_

-Esa es la razón por la que yo aun estoy aquí -su padre abarco el lugar con una mano -tu madre me acompañaba hasta hace unos meses, hasta que Gaara sonrió verdaderamente, no sabes lo feliz que se puso, ya que no pudo conocerlo, no pudo criar lo poco que los pudo criar a ti y a Kankuro, sufría demasiado al ver lo que cada uno hacia con su vida, pero me hubiera gustado que tu la hubieses visto en cuanto sonrió por esa chica.

Temari rompió a llorar de pronto, aunque tenia la certeza de que ahora era por alegría aunque sabia que había algo de decepción en esas lagrimas. Decepción por que no pudo ser lo que le prometió a su madre antes de morir.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I miss you_

_since you been away_

_It's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

"_**si tuviera un día mas**_

_**Te diría lo mucho que te extraño**_

_**Desde que estas lejos**_

_**Es peligroso**_

_**Esta fuera de serie**_

_**Intentar volver atrás**_

-Sabes, yo no estaría en esta situación de no ser por la vida mundana que escogí, debí de haberme dedicado al bien de mis hermanos y si aun así tuviera a mi Tsurai, no la dejaría sola…no dejaría derrumbarme por hombres como Baki…no me hubiera enamorado de Shikamaru… intentaría hacer una vida mejor para los tres, o los cuatro en todo caso.

-eso es lo que marca la diferencia en este lugar y en la vida, tomar las decisiones sin pensar en ti, darte a los demás -le dijo su padre -pero al parecer, ya no se puede hacer nada…las cosas pasan…

-No me duele morir -le dijo seriamente -me duele que mi bebe no haya nacido por una estupidez mía -dijo con una risita y su padre le tendió una mano

Ella se la tomo, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera por amor y juntos caminaron para perderse en la intensidad de aquella luz.

_I'm sorry for blaimin' you_

_For everything I just couldn' t do_

_And I hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

"_**lamento culparte**_

_**Por lo que no pude hacer**_

_**Y me herí, por herirte"**_

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, algo corto, algo sin sentido y algo común en estos casos, pero, espero haber dado lo mejor de mi.**

**Ah, y si se preguntan por la canción, es Hurt de Christina Aguilera, la verdad no se si tenga algo que ver con el capitulo o que, pero se supone que esa la escribió Temari cuando estaba embarazada de Tsurai y que culpaba a su padre por haberla abandono y eso. Jaja, espero que si la haya traducido bien .-, ajajá es algo noche (12:42 a. m) y mi cerebro no carbura bien**

**Bueno, déjenme mi pago por leer ^^ un review!**

**Vamos yo quería llegar a los 100 T.T jaja pero esto ya casi termina y no creo que lleguemos pero de todos modos gracias!**

**Jaja **

**Esta fue…**

**Mariam-Sensei**

**También conocida como **

**Ero-Sensei**

**O**

**Sensei no Hentai**


	30. Despertar

_***-This love is difficult but is real, Shikamaru-***_

Suspiro largamente y tomo la mano de su padre mientras su alrededor se torno blanco y supuso que aquello seria su final, así es como terminaría la existencia de Sabaku no Temari.

Pero si aquello era morir… ¿Por qué sentía que se soltaba de la mano de su padre? ¿Por qué el dolor comenzaba a regresar a su cuerpo? Poco a poco los sonidos de un hospital llegaban a sus oídos y un júbilo inmenso la embargó, podía volver a vivir, tenia otra oportunidad.

-…_el accidente se presento el jueves cerca de medio día, en el estacionamiento del área de la universidad del Colegio de artes Bedales…._

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho que suponía que tenia alguna costilla rota, vaya, eso si le costaría recuperarse.

Veía algo borroso, así que parpadeo varias veces y lo primero que vio fue la imagen en la televisión de lo que suponía era el hospital donde estaba ella aunque le llamó la atención lo que el titular decía.

"**Empresas sin herederos"**

Frunció el entrecejo y se incorporo un poco, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron por lo consecuente los rítmicos pitidos también.

-_…Sabaku no Temari, es encuentra en estado grave en lo que parece ser un estado de coma severo debido al traumatismo en la cabeza que le ocasiono estrellarse con fuerza en el pavimento…_

La puerta de su habitación se abrió rápidamente y entraron sus hermanos con el pánico plasmado en la cara, detrás de ellos venían dos enfermeras.

-¡Kami Sama, Temari! –Exclamo Kankuro, palideciendo de golpe y apoyándose en la pared -¡no nos vuelvas a dar otro susto!

_-…el bebe que ella esperaba se encuentra en neonatología aparentemente estable, pero no descartan el riesgo ya que, a pesar de que Shikamaru absorbió todo el golpe a esa área, aun así recibió impactos por parte del mismo Shikamaru._

El nudo en su pecho se aligero un poco y su corazón comenzó a calmarse.

-llevabas tres días en coma –dijo Gaara, acercándose a ella, pero manteniendo la expresión seria, Temari lo ignoro y continuo escuchando las noticias, ahí hablaban de dos herederos de dos empresas.

_-…por otra parte del ávido salvador de esta "Princesa", Nara Shikamaru, se sabe solo muy pocas cosas ya que su familia y los doctores no quieren dar detalles; el recibió la mayor parte del impacto por la Sabaku no…_

_ -_¿estará bien? Parece un poco…grogui… -menciono Kankuro –no ha dicho una sola palabra.

-¡Kankuro cállate y déjame escuchar! –le grito ella.

-_…se conoce que su estado es mas grave que el de Temari, por el momento lo mantienen sedado para evitar el dolor de varias heridas, los doctores dicen que es un milagro que no haya tenido mas consecuencias por el enorme golpe en su columna y parte de su nunca al que la camioneta lo atropellara…_

-mas grave que yo… -logro murmurar y de nuevo el nudo en su pecho se hizo mas fuerte –mas grave que yo…un milagro que no haya tenido más consecuencias… -mascullo.

-Temari… -dijo Gaara, con algo de preocupación.

-_…desde la noche del jueves el Nara no ha dejado de preguntar por su protegida, aun en la inconsciencia, esto si es lo que comprueba que estos dos sostenían un romance, a espaldas del novio de ella, Hanazawa Baki, del cual no se han tenido noticias de que haya ido a visitarla, aun cuando su hijo estuvo a punto de morir…_

En la tele aparecieron las imágenes de su accidente, era una maraña de cámaras, luces y una fina lluvia los cubría, entonces la cámara del noticiero enfoco a los dos cuerpos que yacían en el pavimento mojado, ya y como habían caído, así los habían dejado. Ella se encontraba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y una herida sangrante sobre la frente, Shikamaru estaba casi sobre ella, la forma en la que había caído notaba que si la quería proteger, una mano estaba debajo de su espalda y con la otra sostenía su mano, en una escena casi romántica pero trágica al que la sangre tenia de un color oscuro el pavimento.

Temari se enderezo un poco en la cama, algo adolorida y con movimientos robotizados intento bajarse de la cama.

-Temari ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer? –le pregunto Kankuro, corriendo hacia su cama y deteniéndola.

-Tengo que ver a Shikamaru- dijo ella como toda respuesta.

- ¿acaso te has vuelto loca? No puedes moverte aun…ese golpe si que te afecto –le respondió Kankuro.

-Te aseguro que Shikamaru esta bien, la última noticia que tuvimos de el es que estaban quitándole los sedantes, pero aun no pueden quitarle el tubo que le ayuda a respirar.

-Kami-Sama… ¿pues que tan grave fue? ¿Quién era el de la camioneta? No esta detenido, ¿verdad? No fue su culpa…yo cruce sin darme cuenta…

-Temari…ese accidente fue totalmente planeado, se relaciona con el artículo que se publico, el conductor de la camionera es alguien llamado Hidan.

-¿Hidan?

-Es amigo de nuestro querido Orochimaru –gruñó Gaara –quería eliminar al traidor.

Temari gruñó y apretó la mano que no tenia férula y una furia enorme la embargo, quería levantarse e ir hasta donde estuviese aquel hijo de puta y asesinarlo con sus propias manos, no le importaba que se fracturarse algo mas o que la enviaran a la cárcel por intento de asesinato, tendría la satisfacción de que ella podría confesar algo y a el y a Baki le irían peor en la cárcel.

-Atraparon a Baki queriendo huir cuando se entero de lo del accidente, parece ser que nunca perdieron la amistad, apenas iban a interrogarlo hoy, no nos avisaron nada mas. Ahora si ya no se puede escapar de todo lo que ha hecho.

Inhalo profundamente y en eso sintió el dolor punzante de sus costillas rotas.

-¿Cuándo podre ver a Shikamaru? –pregunto ella, aun con algo de furia pero mas relajada.

-Sera otro día… -le dijo Gaara –pero ahora quiero que me expliques algo mas, Temari ¿Por qué tu bebe tiene dos meses mas de lo que nos dijiste?

.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**¿Algún review? ¿Deseos de asesinarme? **_

_**No, no los culpo, esta historia no va para donde yo quería, pero es que…ahh…suceden tantas cosas en mi mente y con mis inners xP.**_

_**Gracias por su reviews y por favor…ayúdenme a sobrepasar los 75 reviews (que es la cantidad mas grande hasta ahorita) que logre con Una Vida Nada Fuera de Lo Común **_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Erotic-Sensei**_

_**Antes**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_


	31. y que? al fin y al cabo todo acabo

_***-This love is difficult but is real, Shikamaru-***_

_**-Y que?-**_

Temari trago saliva mirando sin entender a su hermano, Kankuro no parecia tampoco muy enterado que digamos.

-C-Como? No..no, mi…mi bebe tiene cinco meses… -dijo Temari con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Temari, de ser así, el abría muerto. Los doctores dijeron que tampoco concordaba con el peso y estatura de un bebe de esa edad de gestación, realmente es hijo de Baki?

Temari cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza para evitar ver los ojos acusadores, pero entonces un sonido agudo y penetrante les llego desde la habitación continua.

-no es ahí…? -pregunto Kankuro entrecortadamente y entonces el pánico sucumbió la expresión serena de Gaara.

Aquello iba realmente mal, Temari estaba casi segura de que era Shikamaru, por que si no, que era ese vacío en su corazón?

Ignoro las manos de sus hermanos que intentaban detenerla, ignoro el dolor pulsante en su pierna al correr a la habitación y entrar incluso antes de que los demás llegaran.

Observo la continua línea que aparecía en el monitor y se aferro a su cuello, llorando sin parar, pidiendo a gritos que el no se muriera, que no la abandonara.

Ya no era conciente de lo que las demás hacían solo para ella existía Shikamaru tendido en la cama inmóvil como una patética visión de un maniquí, solo que ella no amaba a un maniquí, ella amaba al Shikamaru problemático y flojo, ella amaba a aquel niñito que la ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba, ella amaba de aquel muchacho con el que peleo y se torció un tobillo por su culpa…ella amaba a Nara Shikamaru , el muchacho al que le confió la vida.

Ella amaba a alguien que ya no existía.

Una enfermera logro sacarla de la habitación, mas nada pudo hacer contra las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, los sollozos que reverberaban en su pecho y una desolación que abeldaba su alma.

Si Shikamaru moría, ella moriría con el, si Shikamaru moría estaba segura que no podría volver a su bebe…

-Shikamaru! Mas te vale que no te mueras maldito vago cabeza de piña! -grito desgarrándose la garganta y aferrándose con fuerza el rubio cabello -no me dejes! No ahora! No…no nos dejes… -logro entrar en la habitación y ahora si nadie le presto atención ya que intentaban hacer latir aquel corazón que la amo -te mentí -sollozo -ese bebe…ese bebe si es tuyo, Shikamaru… -parecía que nadie había escuchado sus palabras pero ella aun si lo grito -tenemos un hijo -su voz se convirtió en un susurro y sintió los brazos de sus hermanos jalarla hacia afuera.

El abrazo fuerte de Kankuro la sofoco y la dejo oque empapara su camiseta con las lagrimas que no dejaban de mojar sus mejillas.

-esto no esta passando…esto no esta pasando… DÍGANME QUE ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO -se repetía una y otra vez, golpeando ligeramente el pecho de su hermano. Sentía como las voces de su alrededor desaparecían, dejando solo el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

-Hora de la muerte… 5:10 P.m

X

X

X

Cuando abrió los ojos aun quedaba algunas lagrimas en sus pestañas y al verlas la realidad la golpeo como una bofetada.

Shikamaru estaba muerto.

Ni siquiera se quedo por ella, que no se supone que la amaba y que no la iba a dejar sola?

No le importo su hijo. Simplemente la abandono.

-Temari, creo que te gustaría conocer a alguien -la voz de Gaara la hizo alejar cualquier otro pensamiento -ya no se puede aguantar el hambre…esta bien que es hombre… -en sus brazos había un bulto que agitaba una manita fuera de la manta de color azul cielo.

-al fin te conozco… -susurro, tomando a su hijo en brazos como si se fuera a romper -por fin conozco a la persona que le gustaban tanto los pepinillos con salsa picante, verdad?

Observo con detenimiento el delicado rostro de su hijo. Una tez apinonada, cabello negro como la noche,.sus labios que en ese momento hacían el mas tierno de los pucheros, tenían la misma forma que la de su madre y sus ojos anegados en lagrimas parecían dos aguamarinas, las mas brillosos y bellas aguamarinas.

-si que se parece a su padre…y eso que aun esta hinchado y arrugado y se parece a ET por la manera en que levanta un dedo -menciono Kankuro sin levantar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Gaara… -lo llamo Temari -Shikamaru… -se esforzó por que la voz no le temblara. -Shikamaru si murió verdad…?

Al mencionar estas palabras el bebe soltó finalmente su llanto, Kankuro bajo la revista y miro a Gaara quien estaba parado en la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte.

-Temari… -comenzó a decir Kankuro mientras Temari se preparaba para amamantar a su hijo.

-ya no necesitas decir nada…yo… -un nudo se formo en su garganta -fui egoista…y…estupida…y…yo…yo… -los sollozos hacían inteligibles sus palabras -si yo lo hubiera escuchado no… no estaría yo aquí…no estaria Shikamaru…me di cuenta que lo amaba muy tarde…per supongo que mi mejor recuerdo será el…mi Shikamaru -nadie dijo nada y Temari se dedico cada detalle de su niño.

-bueno…creo que ya fue suficiente. Esto no resulto como nosotros queríamos, Kankuro -la voz masculina la hizo fruncir el entrecejo y levantar la vista -bueno…si resulto como queria…pero…no era esa la respuesta que queria pero sirvió de todos modos.

No lo podía creer! Hay estaba ese maldito vago! En silla de ruedas y con un collarín pero ah estaba…completamente vivo.

_**Si…yo se tienen todo derecho a odiarme**_

_**1-. Por tardarme tanto**_

_**2-. Por tenerlas en ascuas todo este tiempo para que termine esta cosa con que Shikamaru si esta vivo**_

_**MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS!**_

_***se pone de rodillas y casi se hace el harakiri***_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…y en serio mis disculpas, me había metido en un hoyo con esta historia del cual ya no sabia como salir xD hahaha**_

_**Espero su review ya sea con buenos o malos comentarios!**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Mariam-Sensei**_


End file.
